Backstory
by dreamer one
Summary: In Part 1 of the Alone saga Jack and Sam struggle to come to terms with their relationship, start a family together and deal with alien influences. Complete
1. Chapter 1 We Finally Wake Up

_Backstory is a series of independent chapters which taken together will be a prequel for the story Alone_

_The first chapter_, "_We Finally Wake Up" begins at the end of the season 9 episode, Camelot, where Sam is left adrift during the battle with the Ori. This story and the chapters that follow will utilize Jack or Sam's point of view frequently throughout the narrative. Point of view narrative will be distinguished by whole paragraphs in italics. Most often I think it will be pretty easy to figure out whose point of view it is. If not, I'll try to help._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: WE **FINALLY** WAKE UP

_I've been floating for a long time. _

_The shooting and the destruction have gone on forever. As I float helpless in space, unable to assist any of my friends, I see our ships take heavy damage and worry about Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell. My team, are they still alive? At least one of our ships has been totally destroyed. And still the battle rages. I should be on the Daedelus, helping to adjust the shields, but no, I'm drifting, totally useless. Don't know whether to be angry or scared to death. I'm going to die. It's only a matter of minutes. I wish I could say goodbye to Jack. I wish I could finally tell him. But time is up. The blackness is here._

OoOoOo

_What's happened? Where am I? Am I on a ship? It doesn't look like the Daedalus or anything I recognize. There is someone coming. No … I'm on the Ori ship. The prior… No… no … I won't…. no!_

OoOoOo

_The infirmary's quiet._

_There's only one other patient tonight. As far as I'm concerned, Sam's the only patient. It's always been this way. I've always known. _

_I almost lost her again. It's getting to be a habit. For years now I've been loosing her to my own stupidity and my failure to open my big mouth. This time it was the f… Ori. What the hell did they do to her anyway? The team found her on the planet barely alive. Since she's come through the gate … well Frasier's already shocked her heart back into action three times. Each time I thought **my** heart stopped, just waiting for her to come back, just waiting for the sound that told me Sam's heart was beating again._

_They called me when they found her. They called me in Washington and told me to get my ass back here. At least that's what I said to myself. They know how much she means to me. I bet they've always known. What a stupid piece of crap I am. Boy, O'Neill, for someone who's housed a whole repository of knowledge not once but twice, you really are a fool. You can't even protect the woman you love. You can't even bring yourself to tell her how much you **want **to protect her. You just go off to your safe little office job and leave her with hardly a goodbye. And you expect she'll figure it out._

_We almost crossed the line the week we spent at my cabin with the guys. It was a great week. I loved having all of them there, especially Sam. I'd waited so long. I'd dreamt of her being there with me so many times. But it wasn't by accident I asked the guys along too. I knew we weren't ready. It wasn't the time, it wasn't fair to her. She'd lost Pete and Jacob within a matter of days. I didn't want her coming to me on the rebound, for comfort. If she did that she'd hate herself and me. I knew she wanted something more, but it wasn't the time._

_So when Sam put her arms around me on the dock that last night, I made a joke. Go figure. I gave her a polite brush-off. There she was, trying to do what neither one of us had had the courage to do for 9 years and I made a joke. She took it like a good soldier, what else would Sam Carter do. But I heard her crying that night and I felt like garbage; I just didn't trust myself to go to her. I sent Daniel. _

_Daniel's right. He's written me half a dozen emails over the past few months telling me in no uncertain terms that I'm a fool and a coward. Even Teal'c -- at first he was willing to keep me posted on Sam, let me know that she was okay – lately he's told me 'O'Neill if you are concerned for Col. Carter you will have to contact her yourself.' There's even a limit to T's loyalty._

_Doesn't he get it, I couldn't call her. What if she didn't want to hear from me? I couldn't let her see how much she meant to me and then be rejected. So instead I've been coming home to my Guinness for the past few months, drinking myself into a stupor every night. Really smart, O'Neill._

_Enough is enough. Here I am again, sitting by your bedside, Sam. When you wake, it's going to be different. I promise. If you'll let me, I'll comfort you and be here for you the way I really want to be. I promise. I promise you. I promise the woman I love. See, it's not so hard. I can say it. At least in my head. _

OoOoOo

Hours later, after he'd actually dozed off, Jack felt Sam squeeze his hand, faintly at first. As his eyes found her face, Sam's eyes fluttered open and met his gaze.

"Hey…" Sam croaked out weakly.

"Hey, yourself." The two stubborn soldiers lapsed into silence, just looking into each other's eyes for what seemed forever. They hadn't seen each other since Jack's brief visit to the mountain during the plague crisis over a month ago. .

Finally, Jack took a deep breath and broke the silence. "I'm tired of pretending."

"What?"

"I'm tired of pretending you're not the most important thing in the whole universe to me. Tired of pretending you're not more important to me than my life, than the air I breathe. Tired of not being allowed to show you how much I love you." There, he'd said it before he could take it back. So what if he'd blurted out more words than he'd ever said at the same time.

In her haze of injury and medication, Sam couldn't be sure what she had just heard and simply looked at him in confusion for a brief moment before surrendering once more to unconsciousness. As Jack continued to sit with her, he liked to think that he saw a faint smile play about her lips as she fell back to sleep.

OoOoOo

_I sat there with her for the next hour. Janet came by a lot asking me to leave. I think I probably glared at the Doc pretty rudely. She would check Sam and be sure she was okay and then she would go and leave us alone. I was committed now. I'd finally opened my mouth the last time Sam woke up. My cover was blown and I was relieved. It was time. _

_I'd been in Washington 6 months without Sam and I was going nuts. She'd always been there, just around the corner at the mountain. I'd almost forgotten how much a simple Carter smile meant to me. Now I'd give anything to know she was going to be alright, just one more chance. What an idiot I'd been! Kerry had been so right and still I hadn't listened. I had a chance before Washington and I didn't take it. Just one more chance, just one more, please._

_OoOoOo_

_I can feel someone holding my hand. My eyelids are just so heavy, I can't open them. I'm still floating, but that hand is holding me down. I'm anchored. I won't float away. Did I hear Jack? I remember. I did hear Jack. What did he say? Oh my God, did he say he loved me?_

_OoOoOo_

Sam had been back for over 12 hours. Several people had been injured both in the battle and rescue mission. In the intervening hours, several debriefings had taken place where issues of battle losses, strategy and troop strength had been addressed. General Landry had resigned himself to the task of writing condolence letters to families of SGC personnel who had been lost. It was a tragic day all around; Landry and his staff, however, were amazed the losses had not been greater. Sure the Asgard had shown up in response to calls for emergency assistance, but as far as anyone at the SGC knew, even the Asgard were no match for the fury of the Ori.

The final debriefing had been scheduled specifically for SG1 with the intent of investigating the somewhat mysterious return of Colonel Samantha Carter, initially presumed lost. Landry had insisted that Jack join them for this meeting in his role as Head of Homeworld Security.

Also present were Col. Mitchell, Daniel, Teal'c and the surviving commanders of the earth vessels from the Ori battle. Jack and Dr. Frasier joined the group along with Generals Landry and Hammond as the staff began to review what they had learned in the past few hours.

"How is Colonel Carter, Doctor?"

"She regained consciousness briefly, Sir. She drifted back quickly, however, and I've been unable to rouse her since. She seems to be in a light coma. There are some changes in her brain wave patterns. I'm not sure what to make of them."

"We think she was on the Ori ship, is that correct?" Landry questioned.

"Yes, sir. The Asgard rescue vessel received her signal nearly 12 hours after the battle was over. From what they could tell she had been beamed back to the planet from the enemy vessel.

At that an Asgard transport beam delivered Thor's second in command to the briefing room.

"Heimdahl?"

"Yes, excuse my unexpected arrival. I have been sent by Commander Thor with information regarding Colonel Carter's condition." Once Sam's locator beacon had been recognized by the Asgard, she had been taken aboard their vessel and examined before being returned to Daniel and Vala on the planet.

"As we shared with Dr. Jackson when we first found Colonel Carter, we were able to determine that no damage had been done to her that would endanger the SGC or your world."

"You mean they didn't plant a bomb in her? Sweet. What **did** they do to her?" O'Neill queried in a less than pleasant tone.

"General O'Neill, after our examination, it was apparent that there was an attempt to convert Colonel Carter."

"Convert… as in…?"

"I believe Heimdahl is telling us that there was an attempt to convert Colonel Carter to a Prior." Teal'c supplied.

"What!"

"There was an attempt; however, it was not successful. We believe that the remnants of Jolinar made it impossible for the Ori to convert her."

OoOoOo

_I was relieved. As much as I hated it when that snake took Sam, Jolinar had protected her more than I ever had. So that's what had happened to Sam. I'd heard about the Prior conversions in the reports sent to Homeworld Security over the past month. The conversions involved a total loss of self for the person converted. Did Sam feel that happening to her? How far did this go? She had to wake up soon. She just had to._

_OoOoOo_

"So why did they send her back?" Jack persisted, shaking himself out of his reverie.

"We're just not sure, Jack," Daniel answered. "Vala seems to think the Doci was actually frightened of her when the process didn't take. But I find that hard to believe."

"There is likely another answer," Teal'c answered. "The Ori have not shown mercy of any sort in the past unless it has served their purposes."

Daniel kept silent for the time being, although he had a pretty good idea what had happened. After all, the only creatures who could successfully go head to head with the Ori at this time were the Ancients. He was just about certain that Oma was back and she was learning to interfere.

At that moment, Janet Frasier was paged to return to the infirmary immediately. As Janet made to leave, Jack was on her heels, without any consideration for the others left at the table. After an initial grunt of exasperation, Hammond, still Jack's superior officer, said softly, "Dismissed, son".

After a mad dash to the infirmary, thinking the worst, Jack and Janet arrived to see Samantha Carter sitting up and smiling at them. Janet immediately questioned, "How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Just a little weak, Janet, but fine, I'll be fine."

"Let me be the judge of that. For now I want you right where you are. I need to do some more tests. You've given us some scary moments these past few hours."

Sam grimaced. "How long, Janet ?"

"As long as it takes, Colonel," Jack interjected in a caring but professional tone.

_Oh, I didn't even realize he was here. I must really be sicker than I thought. I don't even remember what really happened. Maybe I ought to listen to Janet after all. I don't really feel so good. But I want to talk with Jack. I need to know what he said._

Jack reached the bedside just as Sam passed out again without warning, gently lowering her back to the bed.

OoOoOo

In another two days Sam was feeling much better. Though she wasn't allowed to do much on her own, she was conscious at least eight hours a day. This gave her a lot of time to think. Although Sam Carter thought a lot and was quite good at it, thinking about herself and where her life was going was a topic best avoided. But today, with nothing else to do and a dictatorial best friend/physician who refused to bring her laptop to her bed, Sam found herself reflecting on events just prior to the Ori battle. Foremost in her mind was an urgent phone call she'd received from an old friend that was destined to change her life in ways she couldn't imagine.

_I really need to call Grace; I wonder how she's holding up. It's not possible it was just two weeks ago she called about David. It seems like forever. Oh Grace, you're the one friend who's stuck by me since we were kids. I wish there were something I could do. You were so happy just a few months ago. I just can't believe this happened to you and David._

_I was so glad for Grace when she'd called me, almost 9 months ago now. She had news; she was finally going to marry the man she'd wanted for as long as she could remember._

_One of the reasons we'd been such great friends was that Grace was never intimidated by me. She was just as smart, just as gifted and just as persistent. And even more incompetent when it came to relationships._

_Grace had entered the military, Navy actually, just a little while after I entered the Air Force Academy. Military brats you know. Grace had worked as a researcher at Area 51. Since her clearance was limited, I seldom got to work with her. But we kept in touch. And I was the first one she'd called when David had given her the ring._

_I was relieved actually; Grace had dated and dated **and dated**. It seemed like every month, I was hearing about my almost promiscuous friend's newest conquest. Sometimes I was embarrassed for her. More than that I was afraid she'd be hurt. But underneath all of it, I understood that Grace had loved David for years._

_David had been a test pilot in his younger years, later taking a job that brought him nearer to Grace in the research labs. Grace had explained how she'd stayed away from David, put him out of reach, because she was his superior officer and was certain she' d be brought up on charges should anything happen between them. All that changed when David had decided to leave the military for a civilian career with much better pay, a little less than a year ago.. _

_It had been a whirlwind courtship and 3 months later an incredibly joyous wedding. Jack had gone as my escort; I know Jack rationalized the arrangement as 'okay' since he'd known David from their time in Officer's Candidate School._

_The phone call I received two weeks ago was so different. Grace was in tears. She told me that David had been killed in a training accident at his aeronautics company. He was gone. They'd had such a short time. They thought they would have forever. I'd gone to the funeral. Daniel and Teal'c had come with me for moral support. Jack's work had called him to Washington. I sobbed through the funeral. I know I was sad for Grace and David, but it was more than that. I caught Daniel watching me more than once. I know he figured it out. He knew what I was really grieving, and so did I._

_When I had the chance to visit privately with Grace, my two guards discretely in the distance, Grace had pleaded with me, "Sam don't miss your chance. None of us have an endless supply of days. Everything else was so empty. I'm grateful we at least had the time we did." _

_The lesson was not lost on me. I just didn't know what to do with it then. I sure hope I do now._

OoOoOo

"Sam, I'll allowyou to leave the infirmary, butyou can't be alone right now. I really wantyou to stay at my house for awhile. Besides, Cassie will love spending time with Aunt Sam during the school break. While I'm here, she can play nurse. What do you say?"

"Oh now that sounds like a lot of fun for both of us." Sam began, with some reluctance and more sarcasm than usual. "Well, it's not real freedom, but thanks Janet. I appreciate it."

"Okay, so as soon as I finish here we'll pack you up and go home."

"You're going to be awhile, aren't you, Doc? I could take her now," Jack offered.

"That would be great! Janet, much as I admire what you do here, and would love to watch you work, I am really dying to get out of here."

"That's saying a lot, Sam. You mean you don't want to be in your lab? You _do_ have a _bad_ case of hospitalitis! Okay, go get her some fresh air, Jack."

"Yasureyabetcha".

OoOoOo

_To say I was nervous on the elevator ride up to the surface would have been a cliché. And we all know how I hate those. It was now or never. Finally I'd have a little time alone with Sam in a pretty non-threatening situation._

_The drive home was fairly quiet. We talked about the weather, the state of the X-303 fleet and the latest episode of the Simpsons. What a stretch. Before I knew it, we were pulling into Doc Frasier's driveway. Well, my time was running out quickly. _

_Cassie hadn't come home from school yet. The local high school was dismissed later than I'd remembered. Fortunately, Sam had a key and we went inside. _

_Apparently, Sam had been here on many occasions and appeared pretty comfortable making herself at home. Women – it's always so much easier for them. I wonder if she'd ever talked to the Doc about me. I was really loosing it now. I should be focusing on Sam and instead I felt like a lovesick teenager about to be shot down by the homecoming queen._

"General, can I get you something? I know Janet has beer, probably some soda. I could make coffee."

"Nope, I'm good. Just come sit with me for awhile until Cassie gets home, 'kay? You are supposed to be resting, you know."

Sam joined Jack on the sofa and they sat quietly for a few moments before Sam began. "I've been thinking, sir."

"When are you not thinking, Carter. Can you drop the 'sir'? You did pretty good with that in Minnesota. Jack's an easy name, right?"

"Right, Jack's an easy name. Not an easy man."

"Hmm..?"

"You heard me, Jack. It's never easy with you. But I gotta try."

"Sam, I…"

"Just be quiet and listen, okay? I've been wanting to talk with you since I woke up in the infirmary. I thought I heard you say something. If I heard wrong I'm about to make a fool out of myself yet again. But I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"Okay, Sam, I'm listening."

"Jack, remember a couple of weeks ago when Daniel, Teal'c and I went to David's funeral?"

"Of course I remember. I'm sorry I couldn't make it. He was a good man and a fine officer."

"And from what I hear a fine husband to Grace. Did the guys tell you I cried through the whole service and then some?"

"Yeah, Daniel did mention it, Sam. I know Grace means a lot to you."

"She does and I can't begin to understand what she is going through. But I understand perfectly how she regrets waiting so long to be with David."

_I was pretty dense sometimes, but I was finally following where this was going. She was doing it for me. She always had more real courage than I did when it mattered. She was going to take us both where we needed to go and this time I was going to let her._

_(Sam) I knew Jack didn't have a clue what to say, so I just plowed ahead._

"Jack, I was crying because I don't want to be at your funeral some day, mourning your death _and_ the fact we never gave _us_ a chance."

"Then let's give us a chance. You heard exactly right in the infirmary, Sam. I love you. I don't have any doubt about that. I just want you to have a free choice. It's the only reason I waited."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you, Jack."

_And finally, Sam leaned in and kissed me. She was tentative at first, as if still unsure how I would react. I reacted alright! We kissed with the excitement of two lovers who had been waiting most of their lives for each other. When we came up for air, my eyes briefly caught sight of the picture window just in front of us and one Cassandra Frasier, smiling broadly._

* * *

I surprised myself with how quickly this came out. Hope you liked it. This was my first time trying to use point of view as an integral part of the story. Hope it is not too confusing. Feedback is **greatly** appreciated. Next chapter up within a week – all depends on how good the weather is and how much time I spend in the garden after work.

Next: Our Engagement


	2. Chapter 2 Our Engagement I

Many thanks to all who reviewed Chapter One! Hope you like the second installment. Remember, these chapters are all part of a prequel to the story Alone. The story will be 12-15 chapters long and focus on the happenings which lead our characters to the lives we see them living in Alone.

Though this chapter is primarily written from Sam's point of view, Jack gets a chance to add some of his thoughts as well.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: OUR ENGAGEMENT (The 'formal courtship')

_It's been 3 weeks since Jack and I were caught quite red faced and in the act by a very delighted Cassandra Frasier. Cassie had seen us kissing, our very first, wonderful kiss, and came bounding in the door, literally squealing! I should talk. I still feel like a teenager myself when I think about that kiss. _

_I've day dreamed about kissing **Colonel** O'Neill (in some ways, he will always be Colonel O'Neill to me) …Jack for such a long time. It really was a set up. How could reality ever compare to years of dreaming? But it was wonderful; intoxicating, wonderful and real, all at the same time. Once Jack caught sight of Cassie, he burst out laughing and pointed in her direction. Giggling, I just fell into his arms and stayed there till Cassie came in, beside herself with excitement. You'd think we'd just saved the world or something. Cassie congratulated us and hugged us both with all her might. 'You two finally figured out! I can't wait to tell Mom!' she'd exclaimed._

_Jack had tried to bribe her to stay quiet and when that failed he resorted to tickling, only to find she was much less ticklish than when she was 7. Eventually, the three of us just sat and talked for awhile, Jack and I admitting to ourselves, and Cassie, that, yes, things had changed between us. _

_To her credit, Cassie was becoming quite a wise young lady. She excused herself to go to her room and start her usual round of after school phone calls. Jack and I were finally alone to discuss what had happened._

"So do you think she'll tell?" Jack asked with a very straight face.

"I don't know, should she? I think I want to tell, I'm not sure **I **can keep it a secret and I'm not 15."

"Seriously, Sam. What do you want to do about this?"

"This, General O'Neill? Oh, you mean our lives? Well what I want to do is have you all to myself very, very soon."

"Beside that Sam. Where do we go from here, from a simple kiss?

"Simple? Has anything ever been simple for us?"

"Not that I can remember. We need to talk about where we want it to go."

"And…?"

_It was crystal clear right about now that Sam had decided to let me do the work from here on, so I took at deep breath and jumped in with both feet, feeling like I was braving a platoon of Unas. It surprised me how afraid I was that Sam was going to reject me somewhere along the way, that I wasn't really what she wanted after all._

"And… I'd like to take you out, dancing, dinner, dating all those things that normal people seem to do. And I'd like to do them over and over again until we're both ready for the next step." _By now Sam was smiling that incredibly radiant smile of hers and I knew that I was home free, at least for now._

"I'd really like that Jack. I think we can have something very special if we want it badly enough." _As I said the words, somehow I knew they would be prophetic; nothing could ever be easy or simple about this relationship. It was going to take work._

_Janet had gotten home just about one hour later. Jack had stayed for supper and I could tell by the look on Janet's face that she knew something was different, so she wasn't too surprised when Jack announced that he planned to take me out to the park after dinner._

"She needs some fresh air you know, right doc?"

"Sure, so … we all go for an after dinner walk?"

"I was thinking, just Carter and me , doc. Ah… we need to go over some details about work before I go back to Washington, leadership roles… and all that you know, it would be really boring and …"

"Right, and you two don't want me around… I got it, General. Must be _very_ top secret."

_Oh, my God, Janet was trying so hard not to laugh, I thought she'd choke. I snuck a brief glance at Jack to see if we should put her out of her misery, but he was no help at all. Red faced and studying his shoes as if they were the latest Simpsons' DVD, he'd already checked out of the conversation._

"Well then it's settled. I'll see you soon Janet." _I tried to say calmly_.

"Remember, she needs her rest, General."

"Yes, mother." _I called back to Janet, shooting her a glare._

_It was a gorgeous evening. It was early-spring and the flowering trees were starting to bud. There was a small family park just a couple blocks from Janet's house. While I was feeling better, I was certainly not in shape for anything more than a short walk and Jack knew that. He found a bench in the park gazebo and we sat down together, continuing to hold hands as we'd done as soon as we were out of Janet's sight._

"That was awkward with Janet, wasn't it?"

"Just a bit, but we have a choice, Jack. We've got nothing to be ashamed of and we know Janet will be happy for us, almost as much as Cassie is."

"I know. I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"About what? Whether we love each other?"

"Nope, only one idea to get about that one, Carter,"_ Jack quipped with his mischievous grin. _"I'm worried someone will think we were together when I was your boss. If they do, your reputation may suffer for it."

"What someone thinks is their problem. Jack, I'm too old for all that. We've done nothing wrong and right about now I wish we had long ago."

_Jack rightly knew what I was suggesting and took me into his arms and kissed me, in full view of total strangers this time. We sat nestled in each other's arms for the next hour, watching the sun go down and talking softly about the changes we were choosing to welcome into our lives today._

OoOoOo

_We spent much of the next 48 hours together, or at least as much as we could with a house mother around! Then Jack returned to Washington, leaving me with a very smug and overprotective Janet, at least until I was ready to go home on my own a few days later._

_Before Jack left we had managed to 'confess' our feelings to Janet and, as anticipated, she was nearly as delighted as Cassie. During the next 4 months, Jack came back to Colorado Springs whenever he could and spent every free moment with me. When Jack was around, I'd manage to clear my calendar and leave the lab as soon as possible. Can't remember ever leaving work so easily before. Must be love, huh? Oh, yeah. I had it bad and I was enjoying every minute of it._

_Jack and I would go on long walks now I was recovered. We'd sit on his roof, looking at the stars, or go to dinner in some lovely spots around town. We stopped feeling quite so awkward about being seen in public once we'd broken the news to Generals Hammond and Landry. Jack had even made a personal phone call to President Hayes to be sure all our bases were covered. He proudly announced the next night that we were officially beginning our 'formal courtship'._

_One night, we found a beautiful inn –actually a restaurant and guest house -- tucked away in the lower foothills with a grand view of the mountains. It was several miles from the center of town and usually not very crowded. Jack had called ahead and arranged a special table for the evening. There was live music and dancing. After a lovely dinner, I learned that Jack O'Neill was really quite a good dancer. I wondered what else I still had to learn about the man I'd known over 9 years now._

_We stayed there, enjoying the food, the music, the dancing and each other until closing._

_I felt so comfortable with Jack. It was a joy to be together as two people in love, not just teammates and soldiers. We learned to talk with each other about all kinds of things during the time we had together. Surprisingly, we had more in common, aside from work, than we'd guessed. And were we ever competitive! I beat him at pool –lots -- he beat me at poker and there was a dead heat on the basketball court. We even gave arm wrestling a try. Unfortunately his upper body strength is still a little better than mine. (Good thing he didn't take me up on my challenge that first day.)_

_As wonderful as it all was, part of me had wondered at Jack's reluctance to make love to me. It seemed he'd do just about anything to avoid it. If I stayed at his place it was always in the guestroom; he insisted on the couch when he stayed over at mine. Honestly, I was a little worried. Maybe he didn't want me that way. Actually, I'd talked with Janet about it one night and she mentioned it was possible given Jack's age, that there was a medical problem. Somehow that possibility hadn't even occurred to me – I'd always seen Jack as the strongest, most virile man I'd known. It had to be me._

OoOoOo

_Just about four months after our first kiss, Jack called the day before he was due to arrive for a visit. He asked me to go away with him for the weekend. I was thrilled. I hoped this would be the next step in our relationship. _

_By the time Jack arrived on Friday night, I was packed and more than ready to go wherever Jack had in mind. I was a little worried about some strange symptoms I'd been having lately, particularly an odd tremor in my hands, but I was sure it was nothing, probably just left over from yet another stressful mission._

_Jack picked me up at the mountain and for some reason thought we should visit the briefing room, the gate, and the control room before we moved on. Somehow we managed to pick up Teal'c (just visiting from Chulak that night, I guess) and Daniel by the elevator and before I knew it, we were on our way to O'Malley's. Wow did that bring back memories. And memories seemed to be the focus of the evening – one big walk down memory lane with the guys – nice, but not exactly what I'd had in mind._

_When the waitress came with our meals, she carried a huge tray loaded with platters and drinks. I watched her intently, marveling at how well she balanced all of this. Suddenly another patron walked out in front of her and she stumbled. I closed my eyes waiting for the crash I knew would come. Nothing happened. The tray just righted itself as we watched and the room broke into applause. The girl didn't exactly know what happened but smiled with relief none the less. _

_The four of us carried on as before, best of friends enjoying a good meal together until T and Daniel made to leave._

"This has indeed been a good evening, the team together again," Teal'c proclaimed, bowing slightly.

"Good to see you too, Teal'c. Daniel, hope I'll see you both before I go back Monday morning." Jack began to make his good-byes.

"We'll certainly be anxious to see you, Jack,"_ Daniel replied with an all too knowing grin that I found suspicious. In fact I found most of the evening so far suspicious. What was Jack planning? _

_OoOoOo_

_Sam looked puzzled by the time we left O'Malley's. Have to admit, I enjoyed seeing Sam puzzled. Something she couldn't figure out—yes! I was pretty sure that with Daniel and T's help, I'd set the stage pretty well. I'd led her down a fair recap of our years together. Now for the final touch -- the Inn, it had really become our favorite place. I hoped that this would be the night I'd know for sure how she felt about me. Did she really see our relationship as something for keeps or just a temporary thing? Here we were, on the way to the Inn and I wasn't even sure I could get the words out. Daniel had assured me that Sam loved me and I had nothing to worry about. But self doubt seemed to be my middle name these days. _

_I could tell Sam was trying to get some clues out of me on the way to the Inn. I knew she'd begun to wonder why I hadn't tried to make love to her. Well that was a step I was hoping to take tonight. But it all depended on Sam. I was a coward. I was protecting my heart, my feelings. If I made love to Sam Carter, let her know in no uncertain terms, how I felt, there'd be no going back. I wanted this to be forever. I needed to know that Sam wanted that too before I got any more involved. I couldn't really imagine Sam wanting to spend her life with an old soldier with as many battle scars as me. If by some twist of fate she did, I'd be the luckiest old fool in the world. _

_OoOoOo_

_I was delighted that he'd chosen our Inn. The few times we'd gone there for dinner, everything had seemed so quaint and welcoming. What little I'd seen of the guesthouse bespoke simple elegance. Jack hadn't wanted to stay before, even when we'd been there into the early hours of the morning, Rather than stay the night, he would bribe the restaurant manager to let us just sit by candlelight while they closed up for the night. I wasn't at all sure what had changed but I was glad. _

_When we arrived at the Inn, there were only two other cars near the restaurant section of the complex. It was pretty late, and we had already had dinner. Going right to our room would be fine by me._

"Jack, let's go right to the guest house. It looks like the dining area is closed."

"They're not closed. Besides we need dessert and a little dancing at our favorite place to round out the evening."

"Jack… what are you doing?"

_By now, he'd parked, opened the door and was leading me into the restaurant. We were greeted royally by the maitre d'; clearly we had been expected at this late hour. I finally noticed there wasn't another patron in the place. The dining area was lit with candles. 'Our table' was set by the window, while piano music played in the background._

"General O'Neill, so glad you could make it, we've been waiting for you," and nodding in my direction, "and Colonel Carter, my pleasure."

I looked at Jack and he just smiled, leading me to our table.

"So, this is great, you really planned all this?

"Yep, I do have a few brilliant, romantic thoughts from time to time."

"Yes, you do. But I'm still puzzled, why did we spend all that time at the mountain and with the guys tonight?"

_Jack didn't answer, just led me out to the dance floor as the next song began, music we had happily danced to during our last visit. The only couple in the room, we held each other close and swayed to the music._

"I thought we'd just look back at some of our experiences together tonight." Jack whispered to me in a quiet tone. You know that was kind of an informal courtship.

"You mean our nine years of working together?" I smiled back

"Yeah, most of that time kinda qualifies, don't you think? A little flirting… every excuse I could think of to come to your lab…"

"Laughing at some of your not very funny jokes… flirting back…"

"Exactly…. Being interrupted by Daniel … T's knowing looks..."

"So, what was missing?"

"Just being free to ask you what I really wanted."

_With his face just inches from mine, the music playing and my heart nearly stopped, Jack quietly whispered with an intensity that caused me to shiver, "Samantha Carter, you are the one thing missing from my life. Sam, please marry me."_

* * *

_Next: Our Engagement II – the extended courtship_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3 Our Engagement II

_With his face just inches from mine, the music playing and my heart nearly stopped, Jack quietly whispered with an intensity that caused me to shiver, "Samantha Carter, you are the one thing missing from my life. Sam, please marry me. "_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: OUR ENGAGEMENT (the extended courtship)

"Marry you?"

"There seems to be an echo."

_We had both stopped moving. Standing still as the music played on, holding Sam in my arms, I could feel her breath on my face. Pretty quickly, she broke into her radiant smile and proceeded to kiss me – something I took as a good sign._

"Yes (kiss), yes (kiss) yes, (kiss) yes .."

_I held her close and we danced, if you could call it dancing, for a while longer. Sam was crying – I'll never get over the way she cries when she is really, really happy. Finally, I caught the waiter approaching our table with our special dessert and decided it was time for Part 2 of the surprise._

"So what do you say we sit down for a bit, I have a feeling there is cake coming."

"Really? Now you're psychic, are you?"

"Oh yeah."

_Dessert, Jello cake , was waiting for us when we returned to the table. My idea. Sure it wasn't the most elegant thing this establishment ever served, but they were willing to accommodate my eccentricities. The simple cake was arranged tastefully around a truly elegant silver ring box which held the ring I'd selected and hoped Sam would wear forever._

"You were pretty sure of yourself."

"A guy can hope, Sam, a guy can hope."

_We sat down and Sam gifted me with yet another glorious smile. As I reached to open the box and slip the ring on her finger, she extended her hand and before I knew it we were officially engaged. _

_The cake was great, something my grandmother used to make, only this time with alternating stripes of **red** and **blue**_ _jello!_

_OoOoOo_

_It's 0300. The moonlight is streaming in the guest room window. Sam is fast asleep, her head resting on my chest and her arm thrown over me like we've always slept this way. I swear there's a smile on her face and I'm hoping I put it there. Tonight has put a smile on my face that I hope will last forever._

_Sam said she would marry me. She didn't have to think about it, and she really seemed happy. I think she truly loves me. Her trust in me in awesome._

_And we made love. I've been with lots of women, especially in my younger days, but that wasn't about lovemaking. I guess you can't **make** love if you're not **in **love. I'm not used to feeling so vulnerable or giving anyone this much power over me. I have to admit it; Sam does hold power over me. Lots more than Ba'al ever did. Thank God it's a different kind of power. I love Sam with all my heart and I trust her, but there is fear there too, not that I'd ever say that out loud._

_I'm not sure I could take it if this ended. I think it almost broke me when she accepted Pete's ring, even though I had nothing to say about it at the time, but now… I think it would just be over, she means everything to me. I hope she knows how special she is, how much she means to me. I'm not much with words but I'll do my best to show her, for as long as she lets me._

_OoOoOo_

_I can feel Jack gently kiss the top of my head and squeeze me just a little tighter. He thinks I'm sleeping and I guess I'll let him go on like that for awhile. I'm just too comfortable to move. I don't want this feeling to end._

_This night has been incredible. I love this man with all my heart. Making love was like coming home. It was so right. I can't imagine not being with Jack. _

_Before my mom died, we'd have these little mother daughter talks. I know she was afraid I'd do something I'd regret so we'd have talks about love and sex and marriage. __She'd always tell me that sex with the man I truly loved would be beyond my wildest dreams just because it was him. As a teenaged girl, my analytical mind thought the idea was ridiculous. It was the same physical act regardless of who was doing it, right? Same old, same old, right? Why would it be any different? It's taken me a very long time but I've finally figured it out. _

_And I think I understand why Jack was so determined to wait. _

_I could see the depth of commitment in his eyes tonight. As we moved together, this powerful, self contained man who I've loved for years took down his carefully constructed walls and let me in. It's a gift I'll cherish always. I only hope that I'm worthy of it._

_OoOoOo_

_We stayed in bed most of the next day, making up for lost time I guess. We finally got up and took a long walk about dusk, making the most of the relaxed summer evening and ending up at the restaurant for supper. We sat up and talked most of the next night. More like we dreamed our dreams together like two kids, sharing our wishes for a future together._

"I don't know how I'm going to manage being so far away from you all week Jack."

"It's not going to be easy on this end either. Sam I was loosing it without you before these last few months, now …well it's not a very pretty sight."

"I think I might have a solution, at least part of one."

"When do you not? I always said you were an egghead….the most beautiful egghead in the galaxy of course."

_After shooting me a glare, the likes of which I would come to dread and love over the next few years, Sam continued with some pretty mind blowing news._

"Jack, I'm been thinking about moving on from the SGC. You know I spent that time at Area 51 and it was great. I really liked the change."

"So you're thinking of going back to Nevada?" _I said in my typical, not too bright tone, cause I really couldn't figure out how that would help us._

"No, actually, I was talking with Malcolm a few weeks ago and he had an idea."

"Am I going to like this?"_ All I could think was how little I liked Malcolm Barrett who always seemed to have designs on my wife… ah, fiancée._

"Well, I think you might if you listen long enough."_ Oops she'd caught the look._

"It seems that President Hayes has been concerned about the estrangement between the SGC, in fact the military in general, and the NID for some time now. Actually, according to Malcolm and Richard Woolsey, the President has been looking for someone to serve as a liaison between the military establishment and the NID. Sort of an olive branch, you know. Especially after the debacle with Kinsey, he hopes that person could help lessen the bickering and competition that he feels jeopardizes planetary security".

"And this little brainstorm would involve you how?" _I was **so** not liking where this was headed._

"A big part of the job would be responsibility for developing a research facility to rival that of the Groom Lake facility".

"You're kidding, right? Hayes is giving them access to classified research?"

"Jack, we all know they already have access. The NID is basically an intelligence agency…"

"Oh, now use **that** term carefully, my dear."

"Seriously, Jack. This is a wonderful opportunity. Think about it. I would get to develop my own lab from the ground up, the way I want it. I would have complete discretion and still access to everything and everyone at the SGC. It would be a perfect opportunity for another research front to tackle the problem of the Ori. We need to work on this from as many perspectives as we can. I get to choose my own team."

"So, you're going over to the dark side, are you, Carter?" _I couldn't help it. The only way I'd survive Sam going to work with Barrett would be by making a joke out of it._

"Actually I'm going to the East coast to be a lot closer to a certain Air Force Major General who just gave me a gorgeous ring. NID headquarters are in Washington, you know".

"They are, aren't they?" _I really was slow on the uptake sometimes._

"Yeah, did you really think I was doing this to work with Barrett?"

"Sweet."

"So you're okay with this?"

"What's not to be okay with? I get to have you in the same city, and hopefully with me, a lot more of the time. You sure you're not just doing this for me? You love the SGC." _Boy, I sounded pathetic._

"I'm doing this for us. For your information, **sir, **I love my fiancé a lot more than any job I've ever had or ever will have."

_We sealed that particular decision with a kiss._ "So, sounds like a visit to Washington would be in order. You've never come to my apartment, you know."

"I know. I'll have to make up for that. You've been doing all the traveling cross-country. Not really fair."

"The least I could do given you're still running around the galaxy while I'm mostly stuck at my desk all week. Anyway, when are you planning the move? Hank hasn't come complaining to me that you're leaving. Does he know?"

"Nope, you're the first. I thought maybe I'd start the new job after the wedding."

_I'd been sipping a beer as Sam was talking and just about choked at her last statement._ _Wow, I don't think my mind had really traveled that far. Good thought, but wow!_ "So that means we need a date."

"That it does. It's early August now. How would you feel about a November wedding?"

"Samantha Carter, I'm ready to marry you anytime, anywhere. I am an expert in all things elegant and wedding related you know…" _at this I was treated to Sam's familiar look of total disbelief,_ "and doesn't it take longer to plan a wedding?"

"It doesn't have to be complicated, Jack. We're getting married that's what's important."

"Absolutely", _I said, pulling her into my arms,_ "but I want you to have a beautiful day that you will always remember, you know, the lace and the rice and the wedding **cake".**

"I have an idea."_ That's my Sam, she always does. _"I called Mark this morning to tell him about the engagement. He suggested we have the wedding in San Diego at our family's parish church. My family was never particularly religious and I know you aren't either, but would you mind being married in the church. It would mean a lot and I think Mom and Dad would have loved it."

"I'd marry you any place, Sam. And it will be great to have the wedding where you grew up."

OoOoOo

_Before we knew it, Monday morning arrived. After a short drive back to the Springs, I drove Jack to Peterson where he caught his flight for Washington. Although it was difficult to see him go, I kept telling myself I'd be with him in Washington by Friday night._

_Over the next two months, I became a frequent Washington visitor. I'd broken the news of our engagement and my new assignment to everyone at the SGC. There had been lots of congratulations (and people collecting on betting pools) as well as mixed reactions to my plan to leave the mountain. Daniel and Janet seemed so disappointed, even though they understood how I'd want to be closer to Jack. We'd assured each other that we'd stay in touch and still be working together, just in different ways, but we knew it would never be the same. _

_Jack and I jumped into the wedding planning with both feet. Both of us. This time I wanted everything to be perfect. What a big change from last year, when I couldn't care less. Looking back I was amazed that I'd ever considered marrying someone else, let alone nearly done it._

_I was packing for one of my trips when I'd felt the hand tremors again. It had been a while. Stronger this time, more an internal tremulousness, not anything I could actually see externally. I suppose it was denial, but I just wasn't willing to have a problem. After all I was planning my wedding! It would go away. _

_OoOoOo_

_Jack and I spent much of the weekend writing invitations. I was a little surprised he'd actually agreed to help with this, but he was willing to do just about anything. We were planninga relatively small wedding, less than a hundred people. Since it was a fair distance from the SGC and both of our work environments we were only inviting our closest friends._

_This particular morning I picked up the phone to call my friend Grace. I'd spoken with her immediately after our engagement. Although she'd said she was happy for us, she'd sounded so sad. The kind of sad that's dark and terrible, like she'd been that way forever._

_I didn't know what to say so I pretended I hadn't noticed. Since the wedding plans weren't finalized at that point, I was calling today to personally encourage her to come before she received the formal invitation._

_Grace had been staying at her mother's since David's death and her mom answered the phone. It was obvious from her voice that she'd been crying. _

"_Sam, dear, it's good to hear your voice…, but, dear, Grace is gone…"_

"_What happened?"_

"_There was a car accident, just last night. Grace lost control of the car. She didn't make it…she was so looking forward to your wedding."_

_Grace's mom had been lost in tears at that point. I couldn't believe what she was saying. Grace was my age, my best friend for as long as I could remember. This wasn't fair. She'd just lost David a few months ago. Then it hit me, maybe it wasn't an accident. Oh, my god. Not Grace. _

_I started to cry, slowly sinking down on the couch, my head in my hands. As I cried, I heard vague sounds in the background. It sounded like glass breaking. It seemed like my whole body was trembling. When I looked around all the glass objects in the room had shattered._

* * *

Just in case you've never heard of Jello cake:

1 white sheet cake

1 lg box of Jello, dark colored flavor (in our case, blue and red)

1 pkg Cool Whip

Prepare sheet cake according to direction. Prepare Jello, but do not chill. Use the nonspoon end of a wooden spoon and poke holes in the cake. Pour jello over cake and chill in frig for two hours. Icing top with cool whip.

**Please review (the cake if you want) but the story for sure! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4 Friends and Family

Author's Note: Although my original intention was to write Backstory as stand alone chapters, I've gotten caught up in telling the story of the relationship. I think the story will become more discrete chapters as it continues so please bear with me.

* * *

Friends and Family

September, October, and early November brought busy days for Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill. In addition to wedding preparations, they were up to their necks in moving arrangements. Sam was selling her house and moving to Washington, attempting to settle into a new job, and along with her fiancé, wading through the paperwork and frustrations of buying a new home.

As harried as she sometimes felt, Sam had never felt as excited and joyful. After everything she had experienced, these days were truly the high points, the moments she'd been waiting for, all her life. She was getting a life -- a life outside of work, outside of saving the world, outside of being the one always in control, with all the answers. The only cloud on the horizon was the concern around her peculiar symptoms, something that no one had really been able to clear up to her satisfaction

After the incident at Jack's apartment, where Sam had been shocked to see a mirror, vase and bedroom window shatter for no apparent reason, both Jack and Sam had contacted Dr. Frasier and returned to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Sam was subjected to a variety of the usual tests, including PET scans and MRIs, but no specific source of concern was found. She had the joy of having her head shrunk yet again by Dr. McKenzie, to no avail. In fact no one was really sure there was a connection between Sam's internal symptoms and the broken glass, but it was too odd to ignore the coincidence.

Sam herself theorized that she might be putting out an energy field of some sort. Beyond that she had little idea what was happening. Jack made a royal pain of himself, regularly badgering the other researchers at the mountain to come up with an answer. Sam made every effort to reassure Jack, but she was becoming worried herself as stranger and stranger things began to happen.

Finally, by the end of October, just weeks before the wedding, Sam decided to look for help in a different arena. She joined Jack, Janet, Daniel and Gen. Landry for an impromptu meeting in her lab.

"Sir, I'm thinking that my symptoms could be related to the time I spent on the Ori ship."

"How so, Colonel?"

"Well, you remember Heimdahl's belief that the Ori had attempted to convert me? Maybe it worked …at least a little."

"Meaning…?" Jack asked with more than a little trepidation.

"Meaning, maybe there were some changes we weren't able to detect immediately --changes that are still… developing."

"You haven't told us everything, have you, Sam?"

"Not exactly. I've had some pretty unusual things happen lately. I'm seeing objects move, just a little, for no apparent reason. And yesterday, I thought about getting up to get the packaging tape… before I knew it, it was in my hand."

"So you're becoming what… telekinetic?"

"I don't know Daniel, but it's really starting to scare me."

"I know that you and your team have been working on this, Colonel. What do you have so far?" Landry asked, demonstrating again his confidence in the Lt. Colonel's ability to solve most any scientific problem.

"Actually, nothing, sir. My tests are negative. This isn't something we're used to dealing with. Even if there was an abnormality on the PET scan, I don't know what we would do with it. It reminds me of the work the Goa'uld, Nirti, was doing in her attempt to create an advanced human."

"She's right, sir. I'm afraid this is really beyond us. If we're going to find an answer to what's going on, we're going to need our off world allies." Janet added.

"The Asgard haven't been around much lately."

"Do your best to contact them, people. Any other ideas?"

"General, if you think about it, whatever changes were made to me were most likely made using Ancient technology. The Ancients would be the ones best able to help."

"I don't see one here, Carter, do you?" Jack supplied.

"Not here, sir. But a few miles down the road…"

"Orlin … the hospital. But Carter, Orlin, he's not _right_."

"Jack, Orlin might be our only chance of figuring out what's going on with Sam." Daniel countered, mildly annoyed with Jack's tone of voice.

"Then it doesn't sound very hopeful to me, Danny boy. I'd like to find a better bet".

"Given what we've got right now, Jack, sounds like Orlin _is_ our best bet."

"I'm inclined to agree with Dr. Jackson. Okay, people, see what the boy can do for us."

OoOoOo

Sam and Jack, along with Daniel and Janet paid a visit to the boy named Orlin, now living at Rockwood Psychiatric Facility. A private sanatorium where Orlin resided courtesy of the US government, it was nestled in a restful, lightly forested area 10 miles south of Cheyenne mountain. Though not exactly a military installation, Rockwood was well known among the military community for the discretion of its staff and the fact that most of the senior medical staff had high level government clearance, allowing for treatment of highly sensitive patients – in this case, an alien teenager.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, it's a pleasure," enthused a young nurse, barely in her thirties and clearly in charge of the facility this particular afternoon. "I haven't met your friends."

Jack proceeded to introduce and vouch for Daniel and Dr. Frasier.

"We'd like to see Orlin Carter. Is he able to have visitors?" Sam asked, hoping that somehow there had been an improvement, any improvement. Sam had visited on several occasions over the past few months, but Orlin continued to have no memory whatsoever of their special relationship. In fact, he had difficulty remembering Sam or anyone else between visits.

"Orlin's doing fairly well today, Colonel. You're his aunt, isn't that right?"

"Yes, yes I am". The cover story given for Orlin's background to the junior staff (those without sufficient clearance) made the erstwhile Ancient a distant relative of Sam's. She had been more than willing to feign the family relationship. After all, Orlin had saved the planet from the Prior Plague and proven himself a selfless friend.

"Orlin has begun to have night terrors. The past few weeks he's awoken screaming nearly every night. Your may notice he's a bit groggier than usual today; we've needed to start a new anti-psychotic medication. He's developed delusions where he believes he has unusual abilities and powerful friends no one else can see"

The team from the SGC just looked at each other, for a moment, a wave of hope passing over them. Maybe… just maybe, he could help.

OoOoOo

For a psychiatric institution, Rockwood was pleasantly furnished and sported the latest in entertainment technology for its residents, including high speed internet access and digital cable. Orlin was provided with the best of everything, at least as far as an institutional setting could provide. He seldom had visitors besides Sam, however, and as today's visitors entered the lounge area, a wide eyed 13 year old boy with the innocence of youth greeted them. Initially, he showed no recognition, but immediately went over to stand by Sam's side as if drawn by a magnetism he didn't understand.

"Orlin, Sam began, it's good to see you again. She'd brought a new set of computer games for the young boy.

"You're Sam, right? I remember you."

"Yes Orlin, I'm so glad you remember." Sam turned almost immediately to introduce her companions.

"We need your help," Daniel began. "Sam is starting to show some unusual symptoms and we think they might be related to the Ori."

"The Ori? What is that? Is it one of the new games, Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath, and looked at Jack who grimaced and hung his head. "Hey, I don't want to sound insensitive here, but Orlin, don't you remember anything about some glowy light beings, Oma, people like that, ascension, you know… we need your help here."

"Jack, please, don't. He'd help if he could."

As the group tried in vain to help Orlin recall information that would be valuable to them they were unaware that they were being watched by the very beings that could be helpful. These beings were biding their time, deciding on the best course of action.

OoOoOo

_After the disappointing visit to Orlin, I seemed to get back to normal. The incidents had decreased and since there was nothing to be done about them we tried to go back to the wedding planning as if nothing was wrong._

_Jack and I had put a down payment on a house in Alexandria, Virginia. It was a lovely sprawling, colonial style home in a gracious suburban location. The trees lining the street were tall and stately, and the home itself was quite a distance from the main road. What finally sold it, especially for Jack I think, was the oversized, and stocked, pond in the back yard. He told me that on a clear day he could make himself pretend he was at his cabin in Minnesota. The only problem was there were actually fish in this pond._

_It had taken us only a week to move everything from Jack's apartment to the new house. Once it was there, the place still looked empty._

"I think that's your cue Sam; it's time for you to move in. We all know how domestic you are …you'll have this place whipped into shape in no time."

"Cute Jack, not that I don't appreciate the vote of confidence, but I'm not sure that'll be much help. It looks like some serious furniture shopping is in order."

_We both knew that would have to wait for awhile, even if it did mean the house looked fairly ignored at least until after the wedding._

_By early November, I was totally moved from the Springs to our Alexandria home. What's more, with lots of help, I'd cleaned out my lab at the SGC and transferred all of my personal projects to the new NID sponsored lab just outside Washington. Everyone had been helpful, although Daniel looked like he was loosing his best friend. I was glad that his personal life seemed to be on an upward path. He and Sarah Gardner had started to date again and it seemed like things were getting serious. They'd both be at the wedding of course, Daniel as Jack's best man and Sarah as his date. Janet would be standing up for me as my maid of honor. _

_My heart aches for Janet. I think she really has feelings for Daniel and seeing him with Sarah like this must be hard for her. But she refuses to do anything about it. Sure reminds me of someone I know. A matchmaker I'm not; I've had enough trouble sorting out my own life. _

_Jack and I had agreed that we would spend a week in San Diego with Mark and his family before the wedding. This would allow us both to get familiar with the area, but more importantly give Jack the chance to get to know Mark, at least a little. I was surprised how important that was to me, especially since Mark and I hadn't been close for a long time. Now with Dad gone, Mark was the only family I had left and I really wanted him to be a part of our lives. I was thrilled when Mark had offered his place for the reception and suggested we have the wedding at St. Brigid's. I was hoping Mark could come to know Jack in a way that would really allow us to be family._

_The best laid plans …actually we made it to San Diego just 2 days before the wedding. As usual an emergency had come up that kept both Jack and I in the Washington environs way beyond our planned departure. When we did arrive at the San Diego airport we had quite the entourage waiting for us. Most of our friends had already arrived and were staying in the San Diego area. Janet and Cassie picked us up._

_Mark and Lisa had prepared a lovely lunch when we arrived. Jack, well Jack, seemed like he was struggling with all of the personal attention and appeared uncomfortable, until he was welcomed by my niece and nephew. He was so at home with the kids. He didn't have to pretend with children, he could simply be himself. I'm sure he sensed some of the hostility Mark still harbored toward the military._

_He and Jack had actually met for the first time at Dad's funeral. Jack had gone out of his way to ease things for Mark and show a softer, gentler side of the military, even with the 21 gun salute that made it a bit difficult at a military funeral. But knowing my brother, it would take a few more visits before some of the long nurtured distrust was forgotten._

_On a lighter note, my sister-in-law Lisa brought me to the front sitting room where she had hung the wedding dress. It had been altered and fit beautifully. A month ago, Mark had told me that he'd kept mom's wedding dress and it was still in really good shape. He'd asked me if I'd consider wearing it. I didn't even know he had it. I was her daughter and it hadn't been left with me. Of course, I was also the military officer who didn't show a lot of hope of settling down. I remember how he'd taken me up to the attic to get it. I was thrilled to find that itwas already close to a perfectfit. _

_The day Mark had given me Mom's dress he'd also taken out the wedding album I hadn't seen in years. And today after lunch and before going off to the church for rehearsal, we all sat down to look at Mom and Dad's wedding photos. Over forty years ago, they were married at St. Brigid's where Jack and I would soon take our vows. My niece and nephew, ages six and four had seen these pictures repeatedly over the years and were occupied with some of the new video games Jack has brought them. _

_Jack and I sat arm in arm, just opposite Mark and Lisa as pictures were passed back and forth and narrated. As we continued to look at pictures, I could tell Jack was distracted. He excused himself and went out to the back porch at one point. When he didn't return I followed him._

"Jack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, Sam, I just needed some air. It's been a long few weeks."

"I'm not buying that, what's going on with you?"

"Thinking about my parents, about whether or not they ever really loved each other. Looking at Jacob and your mom, they looked so happy, Sam. I'm glad they had that. I don't think my mom and dad ever did."

_I had heard the story of Jack's parents long ago, during our time on SG1. Their relationship had been the center of more than one of his nightmares off world. Since Jack and I were together, he'd told me more of the story of his father, a violent alcoholic and his mother who was often on the wrong end of Jonathan O'Neill's fists. His mom had left in the middle of the night and never come back when Jack was 12. His father died 2 years later in an alcohol related car accident._

_I put my arm around Jack, a man who was more vulnerable than anyone could possibly know. _"What they did was not about you, Jack O'Neill. You are a good and loving man."

"What if I'm not Sam? What if I end up like my father?"

"Never going to happen, Jack. You are your own person and you're the man I love. You're not your father."

* * *

_Thanks to all of you who have submitted reviews for Backstory so far. Your feedback is much appreciated. _

_**This is a shameless plea for reviews**. My friends and family HATE science fiction; they are not about to read this stuff. So, I'm really depending on your thoughts about the story to help shape and improve it. Obviously, I'd like to hear what you like about it; also, I would very much appreciate any and all constructive criticism and suggestions on how to make it better. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5 Our Wedding

OUR WEDDING

_The day had arrived. Saturday, November 15, the day I was going to marry Sam. I'd always thought it was the bride who got a case of the last minute jitters before the wedding. I sure hadn't been like this when I married Sara. I think it was the ignorance of youth. I didn't know what could go wrong then. Now ten years after a failed marriage, the 'what could go wrong' was all I could think about._

_The guys had thrown the requisite bachelor party a couple nights ago. Fortunately they'd scheduled it twenty-four hours early. I think Daniel knew I'd drink too much and he'd been warned within an inch of his life to have me sober for my wedding. Actually Daniel, never one to hold his liquor, hadn't been the epitome of sobriety himself. _

_Before the party, before I was three sheets to the wind, Daniel had pulled me aside and enquired in his all too knowing tone what was bothering me. It's no secret I've been more preoccupied than usual recently. To be honest, I'm scared out of my mind. What if I mess this up? Not the ceremony. I'm good at being the perfect looking soldier in dress blues. I can do that like falling off a log, not a problem. It's the being a husband part afterwards that's the problem. As much as I love Sam, I just don't know if I'm up to it. Let's face it, I was a pretty dismal failure last time. Well Daniel tried to convince me not to go there the other night, but that's Jack O'Neill, I love to wallow. A big part of me thinks Sam would be better off without somebody with all my baggage. I guess it's too late to tell her that now. I'll just pray to whatever god really exists, that I don't screw this up._

_OoOoOo_

_We'd planned a relatively simple ceremony. Still, Mark and Lisa wanted me to observe the tradition of staying out of sight of the groom just before the wedding. Well, okay, I guess I could do that for one morning, even if I did miss him, especially today. I really surprised myself; I wasn't nervous at all. This was so right. I just couldn't imagine marrying anyone else. _

_I felt sad that Jack had no family with him today. He'd told me he was an only child and I'd guessed the problems of his childhood had distanced him from any extended family he may have had. He'd always told Teal'c, Daniel and I that we were his family and nowhere was that more evident than today's ceremony. We really were family. _

_Janet and Cassie were hovering over me like a pair of mother hens, looking for something to take care of, but amazingly, everything had fallen into place. It was 1400 hours and all that was left to be done was drive to the church._

_St. Brigid's was a small neighborhood Roman Catholic Church in San Diego's Pacific Beach area. Less than a mile from the ocean, on a crisp clear November day like today you could feel a slight ocean breeze, smell the freshness of the air and wish you had all day to stay outdoors under crystal clear skies. No chance of rain and today's 70 degrees was a normal temperature in early November. This was the setting I loved so much from childhood. _

_I could remember family occasions at St. Brigid's from my youth. Mom had insisted that when we did go to church, we were part of a neighborhood parish rather than attend services on the military base. I'd bet that she and my dad had more than one argument about that, but she'd obviously won. Mark and I were baptized and confirmed at St. Brigid's and I had attended two weddings of my high school girlfriends at the church ages ago._

_And here I was finally getting married at St. Brigid's._

_General Hammond must be on his way by now. He told me he was honored to stand in for my dad today. I never thought that would mean so much. Its not that I regret my strong independent persona, I just know now that it's not all there is in life. I really do need people to stand by me; today I'm very glad that 'Uncle George' will be seeing me safely down that aisle._

_Mark's children, Nick and Amanda, are having a great time. As ring bearer and flower girl, they look so proud of themselves they could burst. They're not even complaining about wearing dress up clothes today. Best of all, Mark and Lisa are gradually warming up to Jack; I think they can see how happy he makes me._

_OoOoOo_

"Aunt Sam, he's here!" Amanda called with excitement.

"Who's here, Mandy? Sam asked with a little trepidation, somewhat nervous that one Jack O'Neill had decided to flaunt wedding etiquette and visit her beforehand.

"A big man who looks like Santa Claus"

"That's General Hammond, Mandy. Now be nice, I'll be right out" Sam said, glad he was there but actually disappointed it wasn't Jack.

"How are you doing Sam?"

"I'm good, Sir. Really happy, but I'll be glad when some of the formalities are over."

"I can see that," he beamed. "Well then, let's get this show on the road. It looks like Mark and Lisa are ready to pack up the munchkins and head out. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan, Sir. Janet?"

"I'm ready, Sam".

_General Hammond – who had been after me to call him George at least for today - and Janet rode with me to the church. On the way, 'George' took the opportunity to remind me how well he knew my Dad._

"Sam, I hope you know how proud and happy Jacob would have been today."

_I could feel the first tears starting and I was so not ready for this now._ "I know Dad really liked Jack and I think he knew exactly how I felt about him even when I was planning to marry Pete. Why didn't he just shake me and tell me to get real?"

"Because he knew how stubborn you are, just like I do, Sam," _he said, squeezing my shoulder gently. _"He knew you'd get around to it when you were ready."

OoOoOo

Within 20 minutes they'd arrived at the church. The ceremony was to begin as soon as the bride arrived. True to plan, the bride's entourage began to assemble at the rear of the church, while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stood in the front waiting.

Sam wore a straight cut full length white gown. Her mother's "Duchess Satin" princess line dress with sweetheart neckline and court train, featured pearl draped short sleeves and keyhole back. Beaded silver etched lace complemented the style. In lieu of the traditional veil, Sam wore delicate white flowers in her hair. She carried a simple bouquet of baby's breath and miniature red roses.

The music started and the procession, led by the children, started up the relatively short aisle. Janet as her maid of honor wore a royal blue cocktail length dress and carried a delicate bouquet of white roses.

Jack stood transfixed as he watched Sam walk up the aisle. Initially, he was just relieved that she had really come. He had to admit, he'd been afraid of being literally left at the altar. Once he allowed that relief to wash over him, he began to focus on the beauty of his wife-to-be and his own good fortune.

Daniel became aware that Jack was actually holding his breath, staring at Sam with a silly smile on his face. In his role as best man, Daniel not so gently jabbed his friend in the ribs, resulting in a sharp intake of breath. By the time Jack regained his composure, Hammond was placing Sam's hand in his and the ceremony had begun.

_We looked each other in the eye, held hands and pledged our love to each other in front of the most important people in our lives and, if you believe in a real god, in front of God._

_I've seen all sorts of wonders on many worlds, but Sam's eyes at that moment were right up there with the best of them, in my humble opinion. Those eyes got the best of my fears long enough to make promises I had every intention of keeping. I let myself believe I could really do this. God knows I wanted to and he or she would sure have to help me._

_When we kissed, we were cheered by good friends who agreed with me that this day was far too long in coming. Before I knew it, the ceremony was over and we walked out of the church into a gorgeous San Diego afternoon._

_From the church we found our way back to Mark's. The reception was a casual mid autumn affair in the back yard, actually a clambake. My idea. Everyone, including S__am and I changed into casual clothing. We simply relaxed and had a good time. No expectations or stilted traditions, just a great party and send-off for the newlyweds. _

_Of course, we did keep one tradition -- a totally non-traditional wedding cake. Can't have a party without cake. _

"Great cake, Jack. Nothing I've ever seen at a wedding reception before, but great cake."

"Well, Danny boy, as you know I pride myself on creativity. Seriously, thanks for everything today…and the last few days."

"You're welcome. Don't sell yourself short, Jack," _my friend started softly, his hand on my shoulder. _"This is your chance for everything you want. Take it, enjoy it and be good to Sam. You both deserve to be happy."

_At that, my bride, along with her maid of honor, better known as Doc Frasier, came up to join us, followed shortly by Teal'c and Sarah, who'd been impatiently looking for Daniel._

"So where are you two going on this top secret honeymoon?" Janet asked.

"If we told you, Doc, it wouldn't be top secret, now would it," _I supplied helpfully, grinning at Sam, now standing close by my side._

"What if we need to reach you? Hey, the world may need saving in the next 10 days."

"Well Danny in the case of a real emergency, say a power failure that cuts off my recording of the Simpsons, T knows where to find me. As for saving the world, we're going to leave that up to you for a few days."

"Very funny, Jack. I'm deeply wounded that Teal'c knows where you guys are going and I don't," he added with mock indignation.

"T can keep a secret."

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. O'Neill knows that I will conceal the location of his wedding trip even under the duress of your torture," the Jaffa said with a sly half smile directed at his teammate.

About 2 hours into their reception, amid enthusiastic applause and good wishes, Jack and Sam said their goodbyes and were on our way to an undisclosed location for their honeymoon.

OoOoOo

Meanwhile at Rockwood Sanitarium, Orlin was currently in an observation room while the senior treatment team members (the ones with clearance) watched with interest. The boy was apparently talking to someone only he could see and hear. His daily attendants were distressed by their belief that his hallucinations were becoming more pronounced. The senior psychiatrist on the other hand was intrigued with the possibility that this strange young man might be starting to remember his true origins.

"Sam was changed, wasn't she? I can't let Sam be hurt. I can't help any more but I know you can." Listening intently to silent replies, Orlin paused, and then, "Why not? You have to help her!"

The young teen was gradually loosing control. The orderlies entered the room, prepared to restrain and medicate him when all of a sudden he calmed, sat down, appeared to lean his head against an imaginary support and closed his eyes.

* * *

Please review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 Our Honeymoon

OUR HONEYMOON

For a couple who had the universe to choose from, selecting a honeymoon location presented something of a challenge.

Sam had ruled out going off world, wanting to be sure to avoid intergalactic excitement and the likelihood of a plea for help from some off world ally. Jack wanted a quiet place where they could be alone together, enjoying sun and pristine white beaches. Sam couldn't find anything to complain about in that formula and readily joined in the search for a tropical destination.

During a weekend spent moving into the Alexandria house, it was Teal'c who, thumbing through the endless brochures he'd found on the coffee table, found the perfect place. He'd summoned his friends to announce his find.

"I believe I have found the perfect place for your wedding trip O'Neill," the Jaffa had proudly announced.

The engaged couple had responded enthusiastically to their friend's suggestion of Turtle Island, a small, but popular honeymoon destination in the chain of Pacific Islands known as Fiji. The brochure advertised an exclusive island resort boasting a tropical paradise of white sandy beaches and clear blue skies. The island had accommodations for no more than fourteen couples at a time and as much privacy as anyone could desire.

Teal'c was promptly designated the official travel agent and accepted the role with gusto. More importantly, Jack pledged his friend to secrecy. No one was to be informed of their honeymoon location. If the world needed saving during the 10 days he and Sam were sequestered on their trip, someone else would have to do it.

Teal'c reserved the Vonu Point Bure, a spacious comfortable cottage located away from the other cabins and overlooking a private beach. Spacious, comfortable and filled with light, Vonu Point was elevated on the headland of the Northern end of the beautiful Blue Lagoon beachfront, enjoying total seclusion and panoramic views of the lagoon and the neighboring Yasawa Islands. Inside the bure, hand-woven 21-foot vaulted ceilings arched over the wheat-colored walls and terracotta floors while louvered windows opened to the tranquil waters of the Blue Lagoon.

OoOoOo

Arriving at their final destination by sea plane, Jack and Sam set up housekeeping in the Vonu Point Bure. They reveled in the opportunity of spending uninterrupted time with each other in this paradise, temporarily freed from the responsibilities that assailed them at work and most recently in simply pulling together a wedding. There was literally nothing to do here but be with each other either in private, making love, sharing dreams, learning about each other or in more active pursuits, snorkeling, deep sea diving or Jack's favorite – fishing from the small boat specially assigned to them for their time on the island.

OoOoOo

_We've been here for one whole week already. I can't believe the time has gone so fast. This is perfect, just me and Jack and a beautiful isolated world, almost all our own. No saving the world, just us. Meals appear magically, so we know there is a staff around, but otherwise, we are on our own. The natural beauty of this place rivals anything we've seen, even in far away locales no one else could imagine. And this is part of **our** world. We're making it a part of our new life. Here, on our earth. My husband and I are making this a part of our new reality. I'm learning a part of Jack I haven't quite seen before, the man who can sit back and just be himself and enjoy life. I'm hoping I can bring this part of him out to play more often. Strangely enough, he's the one who has taught me to stop and enjoy life, to laugh at myself and to play. I'm just hoping I can return the favor. _

_This morning – I think it's about 0600—I'm up, hopefully to surprise Jack with breakfast. He's still pretty sure I can't cook to save my life, and he may be right. French toast, bacon, and of course coffee – should be able to manage that. I have flowers for the table, fresh fruit from the island. I feel like I could do anything this morning, including cooking._

_Of course I'll try not to burn the place down in the process. Asking the staff to take the morning off may have been a mistake given my limited talents in the kitchen. We'll see…_

_I'm humming softly to myself, trying not to wake Jack, but I feel like singing at the top of my lungs and dancing and dancing and dancing…_

_Suddenly the electric skillet slips out of my hand – I knew it, klutz of the kitchen. I turn around, fully expecting to hear a loud crash, but nothing. Where did it go? Oh no, now I've knocked the egg carton off the counter. They didn't fall! What is this? _

_What's happening? Everything is starting to move, shift position, move around randomly for no reason. The skillet's in the air, floating. I thought I was awake! I must be dreaming. This is incredible. Gravity won't allow this to happen, it's not real. I close my eyes for a minute, fully expecting all to be back to normal when I open them. No such luck…the dishes, the flowers, everything ... is dancing. _

_Holy Hannah, I think I'm doing this! I really am! _

_The longer it goes on, I realize that if I concentrate I can make things move faster. But the faster they move, the harder it is to keep it all in control. Every item not nailed to the floor is floating, literally dancing around the room. Wow! I feel like a little kid, I know there's a huge grin on my face. This is actually pretty amazing. I wonder? How much can I really do? I was scared by this before but now it's fun, amazing… I think I could get control of this…this is what's been happening to me. Before I know it I'm adding items to the mix. It's like juggling with my mind… amazing!_

"Sam, do I smell coffee?" Jack hollered as he came toward the kitchen.

_No…no…I have to concentrate to keep this going. Don't come in Jack. I can't let you in._

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

OoOoOo

_What was going on? One minute I'm smelling coffee, ready to say good morning to my gorgeous wife. The next, I'm watching the weirdest juggling routine ever, just before I'm hit in the face with …a wall … when I try to get into the kitchen. What the hell?_

_Just as suddenly, it all stops. Sam is on the floor and most of the kitchen with her._

"_Sam?" _Jack called as he knelt down to scoop her off the floor.

_She was in shock. I hadn't seen her eyes so wide since the Tokra tunnels. The kitchen was pretty much in ruins around us, most everything, floating around like puppets without strings, just a few moments ago, now smashed or dented. And Sam was trembling and clinging to me. I held her until the tremors subsided. _

"Take me outside, I need some air". Sam pleaded in a small, shaky voice.

_We went down to the beach and sat in the gorgeous white sand with the tide nipping gently at our feet, arms around each other. We sat for what seemed forever, just staring out at the water. With no idea what was happening or what to do about it, why talk?_

_OoOoOo_

Finally, Jack began, "What's going on Sam?"

"I'm not sure, Jack. I'm getting a better idea, but I'm not sure."

"I'm a little lost here, so give me a clue," Sam's new husband countered

"I think I'm responsible for the odd things that have been happening, the broken glass that day, the objects moving for no reason. Just now, I was thinking about dancing and suddenly _everything was dancing_! It was like my thoughts took on a life of their own.At first it was fun, when I started to realized I had some control. I could speed it up, slow it down. But I couldn't keep up. When you started to come into the kitchen, I knew with the distraction, I wouldn't be fast enough, so I had to stop you."

"When I tried to come in, I could have sworn I was hit with a force field. That was you?"

"I think so. I didn't want you to interrupt what was happening. It was automatic, without thinking I kept you out. But I couldn't balance it all. That's when everything came crashing down."

"Including you, Sam. You had me pretty worried. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Jack. I don't even know how something like this is possible. For a human to generate that kind of energy field, there would have to be a quantum leap in genetic engineering. Full blown telekinesis, it's never actually been demonstrated in the parapsychology literature; so far, it's just a good science fiction story… at least on earth."

"But _we've_ seen it Sam. Nirti, the priors…the ancients…"

"I'm not them, Jack." Sam said with more than a little dread coloring her voice.

"I know, I know you're not," he said softly, drawing her into his arms as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

Taking a deep breath and leaning into Jack's embrace, Sam sighed, "This could be a wonderful thing. I mean it's an incredible discovery, how ever it happened. This morning was really fun for a few minutes. I felt like a little kid when I realized I was making all of it happen. I just wasn't sure how or what to do with it. If I could learn to control it… maybe it could help us with the Ori. I don't know how yet, but it's possible."

"Do you want to go home?"

"We've got three more days here. No, I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you for the next three days and pretend everything is normal before we go home and try to deal with this. Stay here and pretend with me, Jack?"

"I'll stay anywhere with you Sam. But neither one of us is coward enough to pretend this isn't happening. We'll deal with this together."

"Jack, even if … even if we figure out exactly what's going on, what are we going to do about it?"

"Together, Sam. We'll figure it out together," he said, holding his wife securely in his arms, tucking her head beneath his chin. The newlyweds sat on the beach in silence watching the waves until the sun became too intense. And when it did, they plunged into the water together, swimming against the waves and reassuring each other that together they could survive whatever challenges came their way.

* * *

A/N: I'd love to hear from you. Please review and help me make this better!

(Any ideas on describing "full blown telekinesis" would be especially appreciated!)


	7. Chapter 7 Adjustments & Readjustments I

ADJUSTMENTS AND READJUSTMENTS

In Alexandria, Virginia, the newlywed O'Neills had returned home to a house in disarray and the need to organize their new lives to meet the personal and professional challenges ahead.

Little did they know that at the far end of the universe, in the realm of the Ancients, other more complicated adjustments and readjustments were underway, changes that would affect their lives for years to come.

It had been nearly eight years since Daniel and the rest of SG1 had journeyed to the mythical planet of Kheb in an attempt to find and rescue the Harcesis child. While there, Daniel and his team had been confronted with realities beyond their imagination. One of these realities, that would continue to be a part of Daniel's life in particular over the intervening years, was the presence known as Oma DeSala. Initially coming to know her as "Mother Nature", a virtual guru of a Buddhist like religious sect who spoke in Haiku riddles, Daniel had gradually grown in appreciation of her wisdom. However, he remained frustrated by her secretive refusal to take action when action was needed, at least from a purely human perspective.

Although he'd come to understand her motivations more clearly during the final confrontation with Anubis, he was relieved when she'd ultimately decided to abandon her place of neutrality in favor of the action which arguably salvaged all life in the galaxy at that time.

Daniel had no idea what had become of Oma as a result of that fateful decision. Actually, he hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about her. He and his friends at the SGC viewed Oma DeSala and her fellow Ancients as almost supernatural beings, so far removed from themselves as to be beyond true understanding or the bounds of human reality. In some ways this couldn't have been further from the truth.

OoOoOo

The planet Kheb had undergone great change since the earth explorers had departed. Oma's flight through the Stargate with the Harcesis had been followed soon after by the arrival of other Ancients, intent upon securing the area from further threat and making it safe refuge once again. In fact the Supreme Council, the elders of the Ancients if you will, had decreed a higher calling for this land of myth and salvation. It was to become home to the treasured heart and soul of the Ancient race, their youngest members, their children.

Granted, to be a child among the Ancients was a very different thing. These "children" were millennia of years old and shared in the wisdom and abilities of the adult members of their race. They had remained at the age they were when their entire race ascended, being granted wisdom and insight that were the envy of those much older. This wisdom and insight co-existed with the unique perspective on life that has always been the gift of the young.

These forever young Ancients, known as the Innocent, were the conscience of their race. Untarnished by the prejudices and disillusionment of age, they were pure, unblemished beings whose motives remained free from corruption. Much like the frailties of modern humans, the Ancients as a race were increasingly plagued by the whims of the Supreme Council, supposedly the oldest and wisest, certainly those in control, who were out of touch with the needs and preferences of the majority. The Supreme as they were known, had come to relish their exalted position. As such, they used their influence to literally silence others among the ranks of the Ancients whose spirits pleaded, much as Oma's did, to be allowed to aid those currently living earth bound existences.

Even the jaded, self important, Supreme in some sense worshipped and respected the innocence of the children. As such, they prepared Kheb for them as a place of safety. Kheb, surrounded by three small moons, was now shielded from the eyes of any potentially threatening intruders. The Stargate which had brought visitors in the past, including the airmen from the SGC, was no longer accessible to anyone beside those charged with the security of the Innocent. Within 6 short months of SG1's visit, the planet had been secured as never before, leaving a bastion of simple beauty which belied the power of the race which lived there.

Amidst this seeming peace and tranquility, dwelt one Oma DeSala. She had long ago developed a special affinity for the Innocent. For Oma, earth bound humans were much like these children; in the best of circumstances, they were pure of heart. In the worst, the humans of earth, for Oma, were simply corrupted innocents.

The Innocent of the Ancient, now residing with their chief protector, Oma DeSala, on the planet of Kheb, numbered two hundred and fifteen. Among them was Elizabeth, in appearance, a slight, blond haired, blue eyed seven year old; chronologically, the Ancient daughter of the same Oma DeSala, now millennia of years old.

OoOoOo

On this particular morning, shortly after first moon-fall, Oma and her closest allies, Allie and Kai, were meeting with the Supreme Council. The discussion focused primarily on the recent incursion of the Ori into the Milky Way Galaxy. By invading the Milky Way, the birthplace of the Ancient civilization, the Ori had violated an unwritten, but presumed agreement to exempt what was considered sacred ground from the proselytizing which had split them from the Ancients in the first place. To Oma's way of the thinking, this was a new set of circumstances which necessitated rethinking of the treasured doctrine of non-interference. She and her friends hoped that the Supreme would come to see the need to intervene in the developing conflict in order to protect the life which had arisen on their planets of origin. She'd offered Kheb as a meeting place in the hope that the presence of the Innocent would lend a positive air of goodness and empowerment to the deliberations.

It was in that spirit that Oma now addressed the council.

"I believe we have a responsibility to the current peoples of the Milky Way, at the very least a responsibility to protect them from an onslaught of those who were once numbered among the Ancients. If you but listen for a few moments to the voices of the Innocent among us, I am certain you will understand and appreciate my proposal.

Clouds appear  
and bring to men a chance to rest  
from looking at the moon."

"Bring them," instructed the Convener in his usual dictatorial style.

A delegation of the Innocent joined the group in the meeting place at that invitation, led by the petite child, Elizabeth. "We are here," she announced as the selected leader of the group.

"We welcome you in the name of the Supreme. What have you to say on this issue, Elizabeth, and what would you have us do?"

Elizabeth walked up to the platform which held the council and, pulling herself up to her full 4 foot height, began with determination, "That which my mother has stated is the truth and in fact, the way of honor for the Ancients as a people," she paused for emphasis. "To continue in our path of benevolent neutrality at this time in our history would defile who we have come to be. To do nothing would leave less advanced, younger beings, at the mercy of the Ori. Put most simply, they would suffer the fallout of our civil war, something that would be most dishonorable and call shame upon our legacy.

The years first day  
thoughts and loneliness;  
the autumn dusk is here."

The Supreme Council listened as one to the Innocent among them. They listened with respect and considered her words as they would those of the most experienced military general or political leader. It was difficult for these appointed leaders to hear a respected viewpoint that so clearly diverged from their own. Following the path proposed by the Innocent would end millennia of silent observation by the Ancients.

"What would you have us do?"

"Move to stop the Ori."

"We've long had an agreement with the Ori, Elizabeth. As I am certain you are aware, before we fled the Milky Way our people divided the universe we then knew between ourselves and the Ori. It was the best answer to our irreconcilable religious differences. It has prevented centuries of war and allowed us peace to pursue the activities most crucial to our advancement as a race. Would you have us risk that peace?"

"The winds that blow -  
ask them, which leaf on the tree  
will be next to go.

Convener, would you have us risk their lives yet more? They do not deserve to fight our war. Indeed, should we set our minds to it, we may be able to work out a peace that will be agreeable to all and not jeopardize the life forms we ourselves have seeded."

A second member of the council stepped forward to discuss the situation. "I do not believe the Ori would answer a call to negotiate with us at this point in our relationship."

Finally Oma, who could be silent no longer, advanced to stand by her daughter. "Then we align ourselves with the first line defenders of Earth."

"Your friend, Daniel Jackson?"

"Among others, yes. However, at this particular moment, I am thinking of a distraught woman who even now preoccupies the mind of our friend, Orlin."

"Samantha O'Neill? She is not ready to be a part of this."

"But the time will come when she will seek us out. I am aware that we cannot approach her before her time arrives.

Harvest moon:  
around the pond I wander  
and the night is gone."

With that, the Innocent and the Supreme signaled their agreement and disbanded for the day. Each understood and accepted the fact that the battle to come would be shaped by those they sought to protect and that they, theAncients, were now committed to an active role in this battle.

* * *

A/N: The changes in the structure of the Ancient system and their conflict with the Ori will continue to be explored in the next few chapters.

As you may surmise, this will lead to some significant character development for our favorite couple. (Also inscrutable Haikus down the pike.)

Please stay tuned and review to help keep me on track.


	8. Chapter 8 Adjustments & Readjustments II

**Author's Note**: Initially, I'd planned a whole lot of happily ever after fluffy chapters for Backstory. However, once I got started, it was clear that I'm writing about two fairly complex characters (Jack too, though he likes to pretend otherwise) who have pressured lives, high expectations and, on top of it all, are really poor communicators (about personal issues). To expect their married life to be easy and always romantically beautiful would be silly, even for make believe! So, be warned, the fluff is over, and I think we're into some angst.

* * *

ADJUSTMENTS AND READJUSTMENTS II

The Ancients weren't the only ones adjusting to brand new circumstances. On a more modest level, the newlyweds had returned from their tropical paradise and were struggling to adjust to their new lives – new home, new job, new roles as husband and wife.

Within a day of their return from the honeymoon, Sam and Jack traveled to Cheyenne Mountain to consult with Janet and the SGC scientific teams. Although Jack had disparagingly told his wife that without her, the research team, now led by Dr. Lee, couldn't find their way out of a paper bag, Sam had held on to some hope that aided by Daniel's background in all things Ancient, progress could be made in unraveling the mystery of her new found abilities.

The results of the visit were disappointing. Sam realized that her abilities were by no means reliable or in the least under her control. After extensive testing, she'd been unable to demonstrate any telekinetic abilities in laboratory conditions, let alone recreate the scene from Fiji. This left Janet and the researchers, led by the hapless Dr. Lee, with very little to go on. By the end of the three day trial period, Sam and the entire team were immensely frustrated.

It was after the final testing session that Janet called Sam to the infirmary to review the results of the medical testing.

"Sam, I don't know what to tell you. There's nothing visible on the new PET scan, beyond slightly elevated activity in your frontal lobe, nothing we would call significant. And from what Dr. Lee reports, you weren't able to demonstrate any of these abilities in the lab. So we really have very little to help us figure out what's happening."

Sam sighed deeply before responding to her friend. "Janet, the worst part of this is not knowing when "it's" going to happen, when things are just going to start flying around the room. Each time it does happen, I'm in the middle of something and when I least expect it, everything goes haywire, like my brain is acting out every thought in my head."

Jack, who'd been standing in the infirmary doorway waiting for Sam, just couldn't resist commenting on Sam's last remark. "Acting out every thought in **your **head would mean one helluva lot of action goin' on."

Sam and Janet turned to face Jack with less than amused looks.

"Hi, ladies. I guess its time to take off for Peterson. Our flight leaves in an hour." He added innocently. Walking in to join his wife and the Doc, Jack quipped, "Guess Sam wasn't able to levitate Dr. Lee after all."

"No Jack, I wasn't able to demonstrate the telekinesis under laboratory conditions." Sam said with less than her usual be-patient-with-Jack-tone.

"Do you think it'll just go away?"

"I doubt it, Jack," Janet interjected. "Although there is no significant brain anomaly, I was just about to tell Sam about the results of another test we ran."

"What test, Janet? What other test did you run? I thought we were done."

"It's about the blood work, Sam. Do we … need some privacy? Janet asked nodding towards Jack.

"Of course not, Janet. We're married, remember? For better or worse, right?"

Jack moved closer to Sam and stood with his hand gently resting on her shoulder.

"Sam, I ran another DNA scan. It shows a definite mutation of at least one gene on a particular chromosome. It wasn't there on your last scan and it's in a section that governs cognitive abilities. Again, I don't know exactly what it means, but it looks like whatever it is has been permanently added to your genetic code."

Sam just stared at Janet as her meaning became clear. Jack, on the other hand, wanted answers. "So what does that mean, Doc?"

"I'm sorry but this is way beyond our science, Jack. So far, parapsychology studies have barely succeeded in demonstrating that a person can bend a spoon with the force of their mind, let alone explain what seems to be happening to Sam. We're going to continue to monitor her for any changes or progression in her condition, but for now, there's not much else to tell you."

"Thanks, Janet. We understand." Sam said, sounding more discouraged than Jack had heard her in a long time. "You know, I think Jack's right, we'd better get going. We'll keep in touch."

"Don't be strangers, you guys. We really miss you here you know."

OoOoOo

After a four hour flight to the DC airport and a less than pleasant cab ride in messy winter weather, General O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Carter arrived at their Alexandria home. They had pointedly avoided any discussion of their abortive trip to the SGC during the ride home.

"Whew… am I glad to be home," Jack exclaimed, blowing out a large breath, dropping the bags and leaning against the wall in the foyer. Sam fell into place beside him, exhaling her own deep breath and momentarily closing her eyes.

"Except for seeing our friends, that trip was a colossal waste of time."

"Well, not exactly. We know that whatever's happening isn't a reliable effect."

"And that helps us how?"

"I guess it doesn't ", Sam responded in a fairly dejected tone.

"You want a beer?" Jack asked walking towards the kitchen

"No, I don't think it'll help. Jack handed her a Diet Coke instead and they both fell into the love seat, staring straight ahead. "When I go into work tomorrow, I'm going to start work on a new logarithm to predict the growth of my abilities. Dr. Picard's offered to give me a hand."

"That's Beverly, right?" Jack had met some of Sam's coworkers at a welcoming party just before the honeymoon. "So is she any good?"

"Actually, yes, she's a very talented computer programmer and theoretical mathematician. We've talked about the problem and she believes she can predict the expected course of the syndrome."

"Syndrome? Sam, what syndrome? You make it sound like a disease."

"We're not really sure what it is. But, even if we don't know exactly what it is, I'd feel better if I knew what to expect."

"Do you really think you can trust those people? We're talking about the NID, Sam"

"I work with **those people**, Jack. The whole point of my position is to bridge the gap between the NID and the military. If I'm not going to trust them enough to work with them, I hardly see the point."

"There's working with them, and there's giving them information they can use against you." Jack threw back, staring straight ahead and not budging an inch on his way of seeing things.

"I think you're sounding a little paranoid. Jack, I've put together my own team. Besides Picard, Cochrane and Riker are first class researchers. If anyone can help with this, they can. I need somebody to help me figure out what's going on." Sam's voice was starting to sound just a bit tremulous.

Mentally kicking himself for being less than sensitive to his new wife, Jack set down his Guinness, and turned toward Sam. Gently smoothing a lock of hair away from her eyes, he said, "I'm sorry. You're really worried about this aren't you?"

"I'm not used to being so out of control, Jack. I never know what's going to happen. Will it be a normal day when I'm just me or the day I'm the master puppeteer and everything in the labis floating around? Even if I could control it, even if … it's just too much."

Jack could see the tears starting in her eyes and it broke his heart. "Sam, what else are you thinking?"

"What if this change is part of a larger change made in my genome? What is that going to mean… for children…for our children?"

OoOoOo

_Jack had done his best to listen and pretend he understood what I was worried about. But as hard as he tried to reassure me, I couldn't get past the awful possibility that yet again I'd jeopardized my chance at having a normal life, of having normal children. I'd been genetically altered, probably not for the first time. What was that going to mean for our children? For us as a couple? Would Jack even want me anymore? Would we ever be able to have children? I couldn't even bring myself to think about all of that right now. _

_I had let myself believe we were finally going to have a life together. We both wanted children so much. But as much as Jack loved children, I'm not sure he could tolerate knowing that a child of his had been altered in some way. Anyway if we kept up the way were going, hardly even seeing each other, we might not have to worry about having kids at all._

_OoOoOo_

They'd been home from Fiji for nearly eight weeks. The adjustment to what was hardly normal married life had been challenging. Where both had hoped that Sam's job at the NID would allow them to spend more time together, it was soon apparent that wasn't going to be the case.

Not surprisingly, Sam had thrown herself into the project of developing the new lab and pursuing research into her telekinesis. This meant extremely long hours, despite her best resolutions to the contrary. Though initially she'd made every effort to be home on those nights where Jack's position allowed him to be home, there were more than enough emergency situations for both of them to make this a difficult proposition.

For his part, Jack, as Director of Homeworld Security, had never been busier or more stressed. Demands were coming at him from all sides including President Hayes, the Joint Chiefs, the NID and various and sundry smaller interests concerned about the Ori incursions. His list of meetings and negotiations seemed endless. And the office politics were more of a struggle. His patience for the pettiness and squabbling he saw among professional men and women, who claimed to genuinely want to work with each other, was wearing thin. What he wouldn't give for one more high energy, adrenalin laced trip through the Gate.

He'd come home exhausted most often than not to find Sam was still at work. Often the best he could hope for was a good night phone call. He worried that they were drifting apart. He knew they were drifting apart. They'd tried to set up time where they could guarantee being together like breakfast and jogging in the morning before either of them left for the day, but Sam had started to stay at work and not come home at all many nights.

When she did finally get home, she'd often find Jack passed out on the couch surrounded by a bevy of empty beer bottles. In frustration, Sam would just leave him there and go off to bed by herself.

OoOoOo

_I don't know what's happening to us. We've been home two months and I think I've spent three whole nights with Sam. When I get home, I'm so frustrated that Sam's not here, before I know it I'm down for the count. When I wake up in the morning, the night is gone and I haven't even seen my wife. I miss her and hell, I'm drinking a lot. All I want to do is relax and take the edge off when she's not home, but it's getting out of hand. What the hell is happening to us? I don't want to loose her._

OoOoOo

* * *

Please review! Your comments are most appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9 Orlin's Recovery

ORLIN'S RECOVERY

Oma had been made aware of Orlin's predicament through her connection with Daniel.

In some strange way, although Daniel was no longer an ascended being, Oma remained aware of his comings and goings. This was likely because she had been the one to help him ascend in the first place. As such, she retained an almost spiritual connection with him. Truth be told, she was very disappointed when Daniel had foresworn ascension in favor of returning to his friends. She'd been hoping he would be a strong ally in her quest to change the policies of the Supreme Council. All of that aside, she really liked Daniel.

Oma had been aware of Orlin's participation in the SGC's plague research nearly a year ago and had been kept abreast of the situation since then. She was shamed by the man's willingness to sacrifice himself for the humans while the rest of her kind sat safely on the sidelines. At the time, she was absorbed by her struggle with Anubis. Yet even then she'd shared her feelings of displeasure with the Council over their failure to step forward and help thwart the Ori plot.

In contrast to Oma's disgust with her leaders' actions, she was impressed with the way the humans had taken responsibility for Orlin's care once he was incapacitated. This action had confirmed her belief in the inherent goodness of these people. Her observations reinforced her determination to persuade the Ancients of the need for action to defend the current inhabitants of the Milky Way.

Indeed, information she provided had begun to change their minds. Her first indication of this was when Allie and Kai had been sent to help her break the stalemate with Anubis. With other ascended Ancients tipping the balance, Anubis had been vanquished, permanently returned to a completely pre-ascension state. Although he continued to exist, he was now simply a Gou'ald, somewhat worse for wear, and deprived forever of the Ancient knowledge and abilities.

OoOoOo

Oma had gone along with Daniel on SG1's trip to Rockwood Sanitarium before the O'Neill wedding. She had listened, along with Allie and Kai, to the efforts of SG1 as they pleaded with Orlin to help Samantha. She'd felt an instant kinship with this young man who in his Ancient form had seen fit to incur the wrath of the Supreme by attempting to aid a less advanced race on Velona. She could so relate!

Oma found a new cause in the boy Orlin. She appealed to the Supreme on his behalf, arguing vehemently that he'd redeemed himself by the selfless act that had thwarted the Ori design on Earth. After all, she reasoned, hadn't he suffered more than enough? From her point of view, Orlin had made a noble sacrifice in an attempt to save a world most of her people had abandoned.

The Council was not easily convinced on this point. After all, Orlin, much like Oma, had a very inconvenient way of ignoring the rules and making them **crazy!** In the end the Supreme Council agreed that Oma could once more offer Orlin ascension but only as the child he had chosen to be. For some reason they thought this might make him more controllable.

The Council's ruling was a harbinger of the overall changes that were coming. Oma marveled at the unexpected mercy shown by the usually unbending executive body. Not one to question a positive outcome, she took it at face value and set about her task.

Orlin, who'd never known Oma during his time as an ascended Ancient, found himself listening to a soothing, mother-like voice, in the midst of the frightening and lonely circumstance of the hospital. Something of that voice was strangely familiar and as time went on, the tortured Ancient soul, began to slowly recover his bearings and memories. Oma made sure that as she healed his mind, she also taught him to cheek the mood altering pills that the well meaning physicians fed him on a daily basis.

OoOoOo

Dr. Chakotay Gordon was beginning to notice gradual, but marked improvement in his young patient. After nearly twelve months of civil commitment, the boy known to him as Orlin Carter was more alert, less sedated and appeared to be making significant progress in his ability to relate to staff and other patients. Dr. Gordon, in consultation with military officials was considering a release to a less restrictive facility. In what would prove to be Dr. Gordon's final interview with his star patient, he was amazed by Orlin's presence of mind, self awareness and spiritually centered presentation.

"Orlin, how are you doing today".

"I'm well, Dr. Gordon. And you, how are you today?"

"Good, thanks Orlin. How have you been keeping busy since we last met?"

"Actually, I've been doing a lot of reading. I've been out of contact for so long. I feel like I'm just waking up."

"And what have you learned in your reading, son?"

"Most of what I have read in your news articles is focused on wars and death. I find that very sad, Doctor. It is difficult to find any positive information about your world in the generic reading materials you have provided."

"'My world'" Gordon questioned. "What do you mean, Orlin? This is your world too, isn't it?"

"You know that it is not, Doctor."

"So you're remembering. That's good," the psychiatrist offered in a less than convincing tone.

"I believe that it is. However, I do not believe you concur."

"So tell me exactly what it is you are remembering?"

"That I do not belong here. That despite some of your deceptions, your people have been kind to me over the past year and I want to continue to help you."

"What are you going to do Orlin?"

"This…."

With a slight smile, Orlin limply fell to the floor. Dr. Gordon ran to him and called a Code Blue, requesting immediate emergency medical assistance. Before the first responders could arrive, Chakotay Gordon witnessed a wonder beyond anything he'd been prepared for by his Native American tradition. The boy he'd known as Orlin faded before his eyes as an ethereal wisp of energy made its way from underneath his abandoned hospital issue clothing. The glowing apparition circled the room, wound its way around the doctor and exited quietly, right through a solid wall. Dr. Gordon was impressed by the air of calm well being that surrounded him as he turned to the medical responders and attempted to explain what had happened.

OoOoOo

Orlin, in his newly ascended state was once again privy to the knowledge of the Ancients. The newly ascended being was overwhelmed by memories that assailed him in rapid fire succession. He found himself adrift in recollections of his life including the changes and losses that had both befallen him and been chosen by him over the past few years.

He followed his advocate, Oma, to the planet Kheb, where he was offered a place among the protectors of the Innocent. Oma had been placed in charge of his long term recovery and reintegration to the society of ascended Ancients. In turn, she'd recruited her daughter, Elizabeth, to share with Orlin the pure perspective of the Innocent. Despite his current physical age, Orlin in his ascended state had never actually been an Innocent, nor had contact with them. Oma hoped that this contact would speed the boy's overall healing.

Orlin was immediately protective of Elizabeth, in some ways assuming the role of big brother. For her part, Elizabeth became a self appointed tour guide, bringing Orlin around Kheb, introducing him to both the Innocent themselves as well as the surroundings and the culture that made this place so special. One of the first stops "on the tour" was the collection of residences, low lying one story buildings of simple, aesthetic construction, similar in many ways to smaller versions of the temple Daniel Jackson had originally found on Kheb. Surrounding the residences were small, neat gardens of sculpted bushes and brightly flowering plants. As Orlin and Elizabeth walked through the gardens they met many of the Innocent, ranging in age from four to twelve years of age, all engaged in clearing flower beds and happily working the earth.

"Working the ground is important to us, Orlin. It reminds us of the simplicity of life at the very core. Being so close to basic creation helps us recall that we are not completely in control of our own existence. Sometimes, the Supreme seem to have forgotten that,

"I've noticed. Elizabeth, I've always been told of the Innocent and of your unique perception of our existence. I'd almost thought you were a myth. I've never met any of our children. Why is that?"

"I'll tell you what I know of it Orlin, but remember that much of our history has been lost through the ages," Elizabeth began as they sat down side by side at the end of a garden path.

"As you know, when the plague initially spread through Ancient society in the Milky Way, many of us died, others fled to Pegasus or other galaxies and many of us, like you and I learned to ascend or were helped to do so. My mother, Oma, brought me with her when she ascended. At first all of us who ascended stayed together, the children remaining with their parents and traveling through the galaxy in family groups. Soon it became clear to everyone that those of us who ascended prior to the onset of puberty were destined to remain in our pre-ascension physical forms. Because of this twist of fate, in addition to the gifts of ascension, the younger the child, the more pure wisdom and untarnished goodness they seemed to possess.

From the beginning, the Innocent, as they began to call us, were a small number among the Ancient people. Many of the younger children didn't survive ascension and so many had already perished from the plague. The elders soon noticed that the remaining children were often not in full control of their extraordinary gifts. At the very least, we tended to be much more impulsive in the use of these gifts than were our adult counterparts. One particular episode which ended in tragedy pushed the Supreme Council to institute special protections for us.

The story is told of two of the youngest Innocent, playing with the mortal children of the planet Kallana. In their enthusiasm to beat the others in a race towards a goal, they pictured the goal, a bridge over the river, in their minds. In their mind's eye they saw their friends, the Kallanan children, being pushed away from the bridge, unable to cross. Indeed that is what happened, but in a fashion our children had never intended. The young Kallanans were literally thrown from the bridge and into the raging waters as they tried to cross. The Innocent were unable to save them and absorbed the guilt of their deaths.

From then on, the Supreme wanted to be sure that our powers were closely supervised, never again to result in such a terrible situation. Partly it was for our protection but also to avoid any interference with less advanced beings. Eventually, the Supreme began to hide our existence, initially from our allies and finally from later ascended Ancients."

At this point in their discussion, Orlin and Elizabeth were met by Oma who'd come to continue the process of Orlin's briefing. It wouldn't be long before Orlin would be presented to the Supreme as a candidate for reunification.

In preparation for this meeting – actually an evaluation of sorts – Oma and Elizabeth had spent a significant amount of time briefing their new friend on the Ori threat as well as what had happened in the battle over P3Y-229. As part of that discussion, Oma had described the Camelot battle as the turning point in Ancient policy, a place where at last, their people had taken a stand against a deadly enemy bent on destroying all they held dear. As a result of their intervention, the bulk of the earth alliance fleet had been salvaged along with one Samantha Carter who was literally pried from the clutches of the Doci, the chief Prior.

At the mention of Samantha, young Orlin's eyes grew wide and his breathing quickened, "That must be why Sam came to me for help. I remember only bits and pieces of that visit. I was on so many of those drugs. I remember I couldn't help her. I didn't even understand what she was asking. What has happened to her, Oma?" He asked excitedly.

"Much has happened to Samantha Carter since your time at the SGC, Orlin. At the time she was abducted by the Ori, before we were able to extricate her, she was genetically altered in an attempt to convert her to the service of the Ori as a prior. The attempt failed; however, we believe she has been left with strong telekinetic abilities which are deeply troubling to her."

"She must be very afraid. There is no way that she would understand how to deal with those powers. We must find a way to help her," Orlin said with more than a little concern and edge to his voice.

"You are right, Orlin," replied Elizabeth, "with regard to her growing abilities, Samantha is much like one of the Innocent, needing a great deal of care and training to safely use her gifts. Without our intervention, she may well cause terrible damage to herself or others she loves."

"We can't allow that to happen. We will help her, right?"

"She means a great deal to you, doesn't she?" Oma questioned knowingly.

"She does. I am in love with her and have been since the first day I saw her on Velona. What's more I believe she returns my feelings."

"A great deal has changed, Orlin. I do not wish for you to be broken-hearted. But you must know before we go any further that Samantha has married."

"Married? Really, I had no idea. Is she happy, Oma?"

"From what I remember of such things, she loves her husband very much. But happy, no, I believe she is too worried over the changes she is undergoing and the threat they pose to her life."

"Then, as I said we have to help her," young Orlin replied with the innocence of youth.

"I'm afraid we can take no action until Samantha seeks us out of her own accord. To do otherwise would simply cause more damage."

"But she came to me….weeks ago."

"She still does not understand all that this involves, but she will and then we can be of help."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm enjoying writing Backstory and plan to continue. Many thanks to all who are reading and reviewing! You are a big source of encouragement! I have several more chapters that I am looking forward to writing. After all I am trying to summarize about 14 years of a marriage plus intergalactic intrigue. What can I say?

Enjoy and if you can review, please do. If you've been reading and haven't reviewed before, please let me know how I can make the story more interesting for you. If I don't hear from you, I end up thinking no one is out there!


	10. Chapter 10 Sam's NID Lab

SAM'SNID LAB

The new NID research lab was intended to be state of the art, a facility rightfully rivaling that at Groom Lake and capable of conducting cutting edge research. During these initial stages of the lab's development, Sam worked with a staff of 4 principal researchers. That number was set to triple within the first 6 months of operation.

Beverly Picard, along with Benjamin Riker and Will Cochrane had been handpicked by Sam from her time at Area 51. She'd been told she could have anyone she wanted for the project and felt she had chosen the best in this trio. The final member of the group was assigned to her by the surgeon general's office. Luke Sisko was a medical doctor whose primary responsibility was to carry out research around biological contagions, similar to the Prior Plague.

Sam was initially reluctant to add Sisko to her team as she didn't know him from her past experiences. She soon realized that he was a first class medical researcher as well as a charming man with great people skills. What she didn't know was that he was a nephew of the late Robert Kinsey and sent to her courtesy of former operatives of the Trust. Sisko had easily been turned to the rogue group following the strange disappearance of his uncle. He'd been quickly convinced that the military, especially Stargate personnel, had arranged for Kinsey's downfall.

In his assignment to Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter's lab, Sisko and his handlers saw the perfect opportunity to sabotage the government's attempt to mediate the differences between the NID and the US military, while at the same time gaining access to genetic information which made Colonel Carter a very valuable commodity in the eyes of the Trust. In point of fact it would be a fairly simple operation. Sisko was an experienced ladies man and was sure he could turn on the charm enough to worm his way into the Colonel's good graces. Once there, he had no doubt that his mission could be accomplished. The fact that she was now the wife of one Jack O'Neill, the man who'd almost single handedly destroyed his uncle, made the assignment all the sweeter.

OoOoOo

At 0200 Saturday morning, Sam was deep into the third trial of an experimental enhancement of the basic naquadah reactor. She and her team hoped that this enhancement would be an important advancement that might someday allow Earth's Daedelus class ships to establish a stable wormhole within a 10 second window, allowing for more rapid escape in worse case scenarios with the Ori, not to mention more rapid recharge of weapons arrays.

Keeping her company tonight were Picard and Sisko. Sam had noticed that Beverly and Luke had diametrically opposed views on most operating procedures. This was part of what she'd feared would happen by taking Sisko sight unseen. But here he was and she'd just have to work with him. And take extra Tylenol for the headaches she could see coming.

OoOoOo

_I'm so exhausted. I really don't have time for their bickering. Maybe I should go home. But we're right in the middle of this. Okay, one thing at a time, I can do this. Maybe we'll be done by 0500 and I can get home before Jack leaves for work. I don't believe it; I forgot to call him tonight. Oh, Jack, I hope you still know how much I love you. I guess the damage has been done for tonight, I'll just get that notebook and finish the documentation, see if I can cut our losses. _

_Before I knew it, the notebook literally flew into my hands. I found myself laughing nervously as Sisko gaped at me in amazement. He'd known about the telekinesis, but never seen for himself what was really going on. Beverly came over, concern writ large on her face and asked if she could help. _

"_Video" I managed to bark out._

_As my mind began to think of all I wanted to record, the computer keyboard started to click wildly as though it were possessed. Without physically touching the keyboard, every thought about what was happening to me was instantly transcribed, and lots faster than I'd ever done, even with the armbands. At the same time, the next set of chemicals scheduled for testing with the reactor were moving, apparently on their own, over towards the reactor barrier. This had to stop. It took all the determination I had to tear myself out of the lab with Beverly following close behind, video camera in hand. I was relieved to hear Sisko calling "It's stopped" from behind me. _

_By the time Beverly caught up with me I was slumped against the wall by the elevator, breathing heavily._

"_You okay?"_

"_Will be. Did you get it on tape?"_

"_Absolutely, Sam. I think we got some pretty impressive footage."_

"_Good. Thanks, Bev."_

"_Sure thing. Want to view it now or later?"_

"_Let's get some coffee, okay?"_

_OoOoOo_

_It helped, the information from the tape. We finally had some evidence that could be objectively analyzed. It was a start._

_I'd gone home as planned about 0500 that morning. Jack wasn't home. There was a note waiting for me. It was cold and professional._

"_Sam, not able to get home tonight, staying at the office. Hope to see you tomorrow. Maybe we can do lunch. Call me. Jack"_

_What was happening to us? We'd been married for 3 months. I needed him so much. I needed him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. I guess I could call him, but the last thing he'd want would be a needy wife. He admired my strength and independence. That's the kind of woman he needed and that's who I would be. _

_I slept about 2 hours before returning to the lab. When I woke up, I grabbed a quick coffee and tried to reach Jack on his cell. His voice mail picked up and I left a short message telling him I was on my way back to work and would love to see him for lunch. I wanted to tell him how much I missed him, but it just sounded pathetic, so I erased it._

_OoOoOo_

The lab was buzzing when Sam arrived that morning. Everyone was talking about the video of her telekinesis from the night before. As she reached her desk, she saw the phone message light blinking and went to answer it, really hoping that it was Jack.

The tape held over a dozen messages, most concerning the video, and one each from General Landry and Janet at the SGC. News sure travels fast! She decided to return Janet's call first, really just needing to hear a friendly, totally trusted voice.

"Sam, I'm glad to hear your voice. I had to call when the news came through about the video. So we've finally got something to work with."

"Looks that way, Janet. We're going to be analyzing the tape today. I'm sending a copy to Dr. Lee today and I'd appreciated any thoughts you may have out there."

Janet astutely noticed the flatness of her friend's voice. "Sam, honey, are you okay?"

"Tired, Janet. Just tired, I really miss all of you, you know."

"What's really going on, Sam."

After a slight pause, Sam realized that her friend was not to be deterred. "Tired and worried about me and Jack. I miss him, Janet, we're hardly together anymore. Everything is just moving so fast. I'm afraid I'm loosing him."

"Jack O'Neill loves you Sam and don't you forget it. What you two have is pretty special. You do whatever it takes not to loose that. How 'bout a visit?"

"Oh Janet, I'd love that. Could you really get away?"

"Absolutely. They've been pushing me to take some of my vacation time. I think they're trying to get rid of me? How's next week sound."

"See you then." Sam ended the call with a smile on her face, truly looking forward to her friend's visit. She turned around towards the door to see an unexpected visitor.

"Agent Barrett, it's great to see you. I don't think we've run into each other since I started here."

"My loss, Colonel Carter, or should I say O'Neill. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you. What brings you by today? If I recall your office is a littleoverfive football fields from here."

"Meeting at 1400. But now that I'm here, what do you say I take you to lunch."

"Thanks, Malcolm, really, but I'm hoping Jack's going to call or just show up soon so I think I'll hang around here."

"Okay, so I'll just hang with you and catch up. What do you say?"

"Sure, I'd like that. Pull up a chair, I'd also like your opinion on some of the surveillance brought back from P3X-822."

As Agent Barrett pulled up a seat next to Sam at the lab bench, in the hallway, Jack was just arriving. He stood at the doorway unnoticed for just a moment, long enough to see Sam and Malcolm sitting close together and talking in an animated fashion. Taking a deep breath, he stood silently for a brief moment and then walked away.

* * *

A/N: I'd been wondering about the small number of reviews and especially the absence of comments from some of the readers most faithful to the Alone story. I received some very honest, helpful feedback from one reader after the last chapter which reminded me that there are lots of us out there (me included) who often prefer happy stories (fluff) to some heavier things which is what Backstory has morphed into. To those of you looking for this happier side – I promise its coming. Remember the Jack and Sam we see in Alone have had a 14 year marriage and are very much in love. I'm a strong believer that really stable relationships struggle through some bad times and work through them together.

So, hope lots of you hang in there through the angst…. we already know our favorite couple does!

For those of us who would prefer a bit more fluff, you may want to check out a new story (actually a series of drabbles) called Interludes.


	11. Chapter 11 Our Separation

Content Warning – brief period of bad language ahead.

* * *

Our Separation.

The NID in conjunction with Stargate Command continued to pursue strategies for combating Earth's newest and deadliest enemy, the Ori. The leaders of both agencies, including Samantha Carter O'Neill, hoped that canvassing planets colonized by these aliens and studying the artifacts they left behind, would lead to the development of effective defense strategies.

Sam found herself spending longer stretches of time away from home. With trips to Cheyenne Mountain, Area 51 and a variety of other field sites she could be away for days at a time. She knew this was driving a wedge between her and Jack but couldn't find a way around it. And the more conflict at home, the less she tried to get away from work.

At times, even Sam felt she was spending more time with Malcolm Barrett than with her husband. And Jack, well Jack brooded over Malcolm and Sam a lot, especially in the weeks since he'd found the man in his wife's lab. Janet's visit had been a brief reprieve for the O'Neills, but that illusion of normalcy vanished once Janet went home and they were once more alone with the reality of their relationship.

OoOoOo

Sam had been concerned about Jack's drinking for some time. She'd made attempts to mention it over the past few months, but Jack would always launch into one of his trademark jokes or deftly change the subject whenever she brought it up. Little did she know that the drinking had been a source of concern for Jack even longer, one that had led him to ask friends (and total strangers), at least half heartedly, for some advice.

Jack's father had been a violent alcoholic who routinely beat his mother, ultimately causing a miscarriage and ending the marriage. Jack's mother had vanished, leaving him alone with his father by the time he was twelve. At the age of fourteen, Jack came home to find the older O'Neill beating his "filly of the month" as his father called the young women he'd routinely invite home with him. Jack, who'd had enough of his father's drunken behavior; had pulled him off the poor girl and beaten his father severely.

He would have been sent to juvenile detention had it not been for his Aunt Dorothy who petitioned to take custody of the fairly troubled adolescent. To make things much worse, only two months later, Jonathan O'Neill Sr. died in a motor vehicle accident, crashing his car head on into a tree on the way home from his favorite watering hole. The coroner reported that his blood alcohol level had been over three times the legal limit.

OoOoOo

_(Jack POV)_

_Four months into our marriage, Sam came home unexpectedly in the middle of one of my benders. I didn't expect her until the next morning as she was doing one of her infamous all nighters at the NID lab. I was sure Malcolm must have been close by and I was feeling very sorry for myself. After consuming three-quarters of a case of Guinness, I'd convinced myself that my much younger wife was sleeping with the NID agent who'd been lusting after her for years. That must have been why she spent so little time at home these days. _

"Jack, I'm home. I'm so sorry I'm this late,"_ I heard her call down the hallway as she entered. In less than a minute she entered the study to find me sprawled out on the couch in front of a table littered with empty bottles._

"Jack, are you alright? I thought we'd talked about this.'

"I thought we'd talked about a lot of things, Sam. Like love and fidelity, spending time together."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're drunk, Jack. Let's have this conversation in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm good and drunk. Drunk or sober I'm sick of being played for a fool by my wife."

"What is it you think I'm doing, Jack."

"Screwing Barrett, that's what I think you're doing."

"How dare you, you self righteous son of a bitch! Who are you to complain about me being out at work when you're called in all hours of the day and night! I'm not screwing anybody but my foul mouthed husband and I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon, mister!" _she screamed, clearly furious and starting to walk away. _

_I grabbed her hard, my hand digging into her flesh. I was so angry. I shoved her against the wall. _"Don't you turn your back on me. I made the great Samantha Carter and I can unmake her in a minute."

_I saw Sam's eyes flash in anger and she pushed me away. She'd had about enough and said things I didn't appreciate. Pretty much her comments focused on my drinking and what an idiot I became after a night alone with my Guinness. _

_Before I knew what was happening I felt the palm of my hand smash into her face, hard._

_She looked at me as though she'd never known me and my heart froze, instantly sober._

_Her lip was bleeding and I could already see a bruise forming where I had hit her with my open hand. Even worse was the single tear I saw falling down her cheek as she just stared at me. Before I could say anything, she picked up her keys and without a word, left the house._

_I started after her, but instantly thought better of it. I might feel stone cold sober, but I was still pretty drunk. What had I done? I hit Sam and she was gone. Hell, I wouldn't blame her if left me for good now. I was like him, dammit, I was just like him._

_OoOoOo_

Jack was worried that Sam would never come back because of what he did. In actuality, she left because she was afraid of what she might do.

Sam's telekinetic powers had continued to grow over the past few months. The episodes were becoming more frequent and now Sam was usually aware of what was going to happen **before** the chaos actually started. That didn't mean that she could always change the outcome or control it, but at least she would have some warning before all hell broke loose. She'd had that warning today.

From her home, Sam had run to the lab. She didn't really have friends outside of work in Alexandria yet. But she had to talk with someone. Halfway to the lab, she pulled off the beltway and called Janet. She was relieved when her good friend picked up almost immediately

"Hey, Sam, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Can I come and stay with you for a few days?"

"Of course you can, but are you okay?"

"I've got a few days coming and I need to get out of here. I'll be there in the morning, Janet. Thanks."

OoOoOo

Within the next eight hours Sam had let her lab staff and her NID supervisor know that she'd be gone for three days on emergency personal leave. Within twelve hours, she was at Janet's in the Springs, without as much as an overnight bag, having hopped the first available military transport.

Janet had arranged to have the day off to be with Sam and was ready with coffee and breakfast when Sam arrived about 0500. She was at the door when Sam stepped out of the cab and dashed up the front walk in the pouring rain.

"Hey, come inside, I've got coffee and some breakfast. Do you need some dry clothes?"

"No, just coffee. Thanks for having me on such short notice."

"Anytime, you know that."

Sam followed Janet into the kitchen and sat down at the table across from her friend, her hands wrapped tightly around the welcome hot cup of coffee. Taking deep breaths and closing her eyes, she tried to steady her nerves, made worse if it were possible by the rough flight in very inclement weather.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Everything. I don't know where to start. It's all falling apart. It was supposed to be so perfect."

"Who says, honey? I've never heard of a perfect marriage, and that's not just because I'm divorced."

Smiling a wan smile, Sam continued "We had a fight, Janet, a bad one. He thinks I'm sleeping with Barrett. Isn't that ridiculous? How could he even think such a thing?"

"Did you tell him that?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"I was so angry, I just screamed back at him. One thing led to another. He hit me."

Janet immediately became angry with Jack, especially when she noticed the bruise on Sam's cheek.

"How could he do that?"

"He was drunk, Janet. It's been building up."

"That's no excuse, Sam. That's not Jack, he loves you."

"That's not the worst part Janet. That's not why I'm here."

"What happened honey?'

"When he hit me, Janet, when he hit me, for a split second I was so angry. I saw a vision of Jack in my head. I saw him dead, his neck snapped. I knew in an instant I could kill him with a thought. With a thought! I just ran; I had to get out of there. I'm scared. I don't know what to do with this. What's happening to me?"

"What are you saying Sam?

"That my abilities have reached a point where …I'm capable of hurting people. I could have killed Jack tonight, Janet. With no effort and very little thought, I could have killed the man I love more than anything."

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for your reviews and words of encouragement about the story. I'm particularly interested in your reactions to this chapter – good and bad – since it is something of a departure for our hero. Rest assured, this crisis will lead to some important character development for both Jack and Sam._

_It's scary… I'm starting to talk about them like they are real people !_


	12. Chapter 12 Our Rehab Experiences I

_Jack's POV: I started after her, but instantly thought better of it. I might feel stone cold sober, but I was still pretty drunk. What had I done? I'd hit Sam and she was gone. Hell, I wouldn't blame her if left me for good now. I was like my father, dammit, I was just like him._

_Sam: _"Janet, my abilities have reached a point where …I'm capable of hurting people. I could have killed Jack tonight. With no effort and very little thought, I could have killed the man I love more than anything."

* * *

OUR REHAB EXPERIENCES I

"We need to get you some help Sam. You don't have to be alone in this."

"But Janet, what can we do? Even if we were able to contact an Ancient who could help, they wouldn't be willing to do anything. We know that from past experiences. They've always left us on our own."

"No, no more, Samantha."

Both Sam and Janet looked up towards the new, unfamiliar voice. In shock, their eyes found the ethereal image of Oma DeSala just a few feet from them. Oma's face was lit with a warm, gentle smile.

"We've been watching you for some time. We needed to see how far your new abilities would progress. Now we can help you use these gifts to defend your world."

"How did you know?"

"Your friend, Orlin, has been quite concerned about you."

Sam had been informed of Orlin's disappearance from the sanitarium three weeks earlier. She had assumed the Ancients had taken him and was glad to know this was indeed the case.

"Is he alright?"

"He is. And he is anxious for us to help you. Are you willing to come with us for awhile?

"Where are we going?"

"A place you may remember…Kheb."

"Kheb…what …?" Janet asked, not quite sure what to ask for her friend.

"It is perfectly safe. Kheb is now a place where we protect our young. More than just protecting them, we teach them to manage their abilities and to use them in productive ways to advance their knowledge and wisdom. We can teach you too, Samantha."

OoOoOo

Jack came to slowly. It was less than thirty-six hours since his fight with Sam and he'd spent most of it drinking or sleeping. He could have sworn it was still the middle of the night when he heard horrendous pounding on his front door. As much as he tried to pretend it wasn't there, the sound just wouldn't go away.

He pulled himself out of bed, retching as he did so, and stumbling over the throw he'd tossed haphazardly from the couch where he'd collapsed last night. Dragging himself to the door, he threw it open, ready to vent his wrath on whatever poor unsuspecting slob he found on his doorstep. To his surprise, there were two "slobs", not in the least unsuspecting, ready to unleash a little wrath on him.

"Can we come in Jack?"

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"In fact it is 0600, O'Neill, and the sun will be "up" as you say in precisely twenty-six of your minutes." With that, Teal'c pushed the door open and walked past his long time friend and comrade, Daniel Jackson following close behind.

"Excuse me, but did I forget to invite you guys to something?" Jack asked, his head pounding.

"Actually, we invited ourselves, Jack. You see, Janet briefed us on the reason that Sam won't be available for consultation with us for awhile."

"What do you mean, won't be available?"

"He means Colonel Carter will not be available, I believe," Teal'c said flatly as he made himself comfortable in the living room.

"Hey, look guys, not that I'm unhappy to see you, but I'm not feeling very well right now and I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sit down, Jack. You sure as hell better figure it out fast." Daniel said in an uncharacteristically hostile tone.

Jack slowly lowered himself into the remaining seat, took a deep breath and offered, "I guess you two aren't interested in a drink, or breakfast?"

"I have brought donuts and black coffee O'Neill. I believe you should try the coffee first," Teal'c suggested in his most convincing manner, pouring a cup as he did so.

"You know, Jack, let's just get to it. I don't care how damn hungover you are. Deal with it. It's your own damn fault anyway. When did you get to be such a stupid fool?

"Ah…Sam's talked with Janet, hasn't she? Is she okay, Daniel?"

"No thanks to you! What the hell happened? You hit her? This woman you supposedly love so much you'd die for, you hit her? You know, the day was, you could take me out in a heart beat. I don't think that's quite true anymore. Maybe I ought to just punch **you **around a bit. I think old non-violent Daniel might enjoy that right about now."

"And you, T?" Jack asked sheepishly, looking towards the big silent, always faithful Jaffa, hoping half-heartedly for a little moral support.

"I fear I too would cause you severe physical injury, were I to attack you in a manner befitting your recent actions, O'Neill."

"Stand in line, guys. I can't believe I hurt her. I promised myself I would never touch Sam in anger. You're right. There's nothing for me to say, there's no excuse." Jack hung his head, looking not just pathetic but pretty green around the gills. He made a valiant effort to sip the hot coffee Teal'c had forced on him, hoping it would help clear his head and let him start to fix the damage he'd caused.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack started, "Listen, I know, I don't have a lot of business asking for anything right about now, but just tell me if Sam's okay."

"Physically, she's fine Jack. Actually, she wants you to know she's okay and she'll be away for awhile."

"Where's she going? How long will she be gone?"

"**That** she doesn't want you to know."

"She's my wife, Daniel."

"Perhaps you should have considered that earlier, O'Neill." Teal'c offered.

"She's not afraid of me; please tell me she's not afraid of me, Danny?"

"No Jack, not afraid. And she doesn't want you to worry about her. She wants you to know she's going to be alright. She's a lot kinder that I'd be right about now. But she doesn't want you to know where she is." Daniel almost took pity on his friend as he absorbed the stricken look on Jack's face.

After taking all of this in, relieved to know that Sam was at least safe, Jack took a few deep breaths, a few more sips of steaming coffee and continued, "So are you two here to beat me up or what?"

"Jack, we're here to be the friends you need right now, to be sure you get some help. For yourself, no matter what might happen with Sam."

"You don't think she'll come back to me, do you?"

"Jack, I don't know. I haven't even seen her since this happened. But it's not what she signed up for – you drinking yourself into a stupor and hitting her. Things have to change. And you're going to need some professional help to make those changes."

"What, so I go into one of those programs? Hi, I'm Jack and I'm an alcoholic." He made the statement with a swagger only someone really drunk or really hungover could manage. "Oh yeah, that'll help."

"Well something had better help. You got another idea?"

_(Jack's POV): I knew I couldn't live with myself if I ever took a hand to Sam again. These programs had helped some people I knew and if it took that happy horseshit to help me do what I couldn't do myself, then so be it. I sure as hell couldn't stand the man I was becoming. _

"I got nothin'. Okay, so what do I do? Head for the nearest church basement or the closest homeless shelter?"

"O'Neill, your usual sarcasm is less than helpful at this time. In point of fact, with the assistance of General Hammond, we have found a treatment program with the appropriate military clearance which will suit your current needs. We are here to drive your there."

"What?"

* * *

Thanks to all for your feedback on the last chapter. Next chapter will bring lots more detail on Sam and Jack's respective rehab experiences.


	13. Chapter 13 Our Rehab Experiences II

"_O'Neill, your usual sarcasm is less than helpful at this time. In point of fact, with the assistance of General Hammond, we have found a treatment program with the appropriate military clearance which will suit your current needs. We are here to drive your there."_

"_What!"_

_

* * *

_OUR REHAB EXPERIENCES II - Jack 

Daniel and Teal'c, with the help of the US Air Force, had located a veteran's medical facility particularly suited to high profile cases. During the hour immediately following their unexpected arrival at his home, Jack's best friends described, in no uncertain terms, the concerns they'd had for him in the year since he'd left the SGC.

Daniel highlighted the isolation they'd noticed especially prior to his engagement. His refusal to return their phone calls, his vagueness and distance when he was in contact, it all started to make sense for them in light of recent developments. Despite their knowledge that Jack liked his beer, it had always been difficult to swallow the idea that their friend, the larger than life General Jack O'Neill, had a drinking problem.

As they talked, Jack gradually stopped arguing and started to listen. In spite of his resistance and excuses, Jack had known for a long time he'd been drinking too much. What's more, he knew his friends genuinely wanted the best for him. Their statements triggered his insights and memories and he had to admit, it wasn't a pretty picture. Hitting Sam had been the final straw and it got his attention.

Jack's drinking had increased exponentially once he stopped going off world. Before he'd gotten together with Sam, what else was there to do at night? After all, he was a guy who three years earlier viewed Guinness as a "refreshing substitute for food" and the secret ingredient in most every recipe. From there it had been easy for someone with his genetic background to develop a problem, particularly under increased personal stress.

When he'd initially taken an administrative position as head of the SGC, there'd been a huge loss of confidence and self worth. He was no longer the one to save his team; he felt like he spent most of his time worrying about them. His insecurities about his age and pain over Sam's engagement to Pete just made things worse.

The move to Washington, away from the people closest to him, made it easier to hide. After his marriage, the ongoing, albeit irrational, fear of loosing Sam to someone else had been enough to tip the scales in a man who'd held back the raging tide for years.

Since Jack had gradually built up his tolerance for alcohol over decades of drinking, it had been relatively easy for him to continue his Washington duties without any of his professional contacts being the wiser. At least this was true until recently. Within the past 2 months, there had been an occasional report that General O'Neill was late for an early morning meeting or had come back from lunch smelling of alcohol. Not that anyone had noticed a change in his usual exemplary performance, but at such a high level, people were watching, both to protect him and to crucify him.

Within four hours, Jack was packed off to the treatment facility. After a brief evaluation session (a great deal of background information already having been provided by the Air Force) he was informed that his recent alcohol consumption placed him at risk for withdrawal and necessitated a period of medically supervised detoxification. After his requisite rant, Jack grudgingly admitted that his alcohol intake was pretty high and it was possible he needed some medical attention if he planned to stop.

Jack was relieved. He certainly wouldn't admit that out loud to any one, even Sam, but he knew something had to change. Stopping drinking was a good thing, right? How hard could it be anyway? If this could begin to undo the damage he'd done to his marriage, it would be a small price to pay.

As uncomfortable as detox was --Jack thought on several occasions, he'd as soon have been in a Goa'uld holding cell-- little did he know that his outpatient treatment would be even more of a challenge. Jack O'Neill had attended his share of psychotherapy sessions over the years. Those session had been mandated by one or another government agency by way of debriefing after classified missions, but he wasn't quite prepared for this. Here, they actually expected him to change some of the ingrained behaviors and defenses that made him who he was. Didn't know if he could do that; didn't know if he wanted to do that. After all, couldn't he just stop drinking?

On an overcast Monday morning, exactly one week after Sam had left their home, a reluctant Jack O'Neill, one week sober,arrived to meet his assigned primary therapist.

OoOoOo

Major Benjamin Archer was a veteran of the Gulf War and a licensed clinical social worker. At forty-one years of age, he was a decorated member of the Air Force in his own right, both a soldier and health care professional. Having battled the consequences of alcoholism and drug addiction in his own family as he grew up, Major Archer had a fairly balanced view of the damages addiction could do to the best of families and the strongest of individuals. He had complete clearance which allowed him knowledge of the activities of his top secret military clients, including one General Jack O'Neill.

Truth be told, Major Archer was more than a bit intimidated by the recorded exploits of the man he was to meet this morning. After all, he had "saved the planet" on more than one occasion. From experience, this seasoned therapist could predict that his newest client would try his best to hide behind the incredibly heroic nature of his career in order to avoid the pain caused by his addiction and behavior. Ben knew he was ready for him—hey, he'd had far more problematic clients, both here and in the private sector. At the same time, he knew that the prognosis for some of these clients, the ones whose egos were too big for their own good, wasn't always that positive. He hoped he could be of help to this man.

The first meeting was less than auspicious. Jack O'Neill spent much of the time waxing not so eloquent on the reasons he had little, if any, respect for the mental health profession. The remainder of the hour had been Ben's time to explain the parameters of the outpatient program, largely composed of group therapy. Ben explained that for the duration of Jack's treatment, military protocol, in terms of the privileges of rank, would be suspended. That meant that while Ben would certainly treat Jack O'Neill with respect, as he did all his clients, he would not treat him with the deference a two star General might expect. His parting words made this abundantly clear. "By the way, Sir, this is the last time I'll be calling you Sir. See you tomorrow, Jack."

Jack found himself in group therapy four evenings a week with seven other men who were high ranking government employees, mostly military. To his great consternation, the scheduling had been cleared with his immediate supervisor, Lieutenant General Patrick Sherman. It had been made clear to him by General Sherman that completion of the prescribed program would be required if he hoped to retain his current assignment as Head of Homeworld Security.

During one of the early group therapy sessions, Jack found himself listening to another man's story of his recent divorce. It didn't take a genius to see the parallels between this sorry fellow's tale and Jack's own predicament.

_(Jack's POV): God, this was hard. I'd spent over fifty years covering feelings that might make me vulnerable. My father had initiated the cover-up and the Air Force had reinforced it for decades. Now these people were telling me to take my defenses down in front of a bunch of strangers. How the hell was I supposed to do that?_

_It had been three weeks. I'd listened to Matt's story the other night. He'd lost his wife because of his drinking. She'd left and sued for divorce the next week. He said she left because of his behavior and all the times he'd placed his drinking in front of his marriage. I'm scared it might be too late. Damn it, I don't do scared. What am I supposed to do with these feelings?_

_I still hadn't heard from Sam. It was driving me crazy. At least no divorce papers, but the silence was killing me. I kept telling myself that the guys or Janet would call me if anything had happened to Sam. Archer, the self righteous twit, had told me I needed to 'get over myself' and come to terms with my insecurities about my relationship with Sam. What the hell did he know, anyway?"_

The night after Matt's story, Major Archer directed much of his intervention towards Jack. "I noticed you seemed to relate to Matt's story last night Jack. I think this would be a good time to share some ways your drinking may be affecting your own relationship."

"I don't think so, thank you." Jack replied politely, trying hard not to take the man's head off.

Matt and several other group members snorted derisively at Jack's continued refusal to share significant personal information in the group. Matt said, "Hey, we're in the same boat here, Jack. You ought to know that by now."

"Really? I don't think it's quite the same. Actually my life's a bit more complicated than that."

Group therapy time ran out at that point and the men went their separate ways for the day. Archer called Jack over before he had a chance to leave.

"Complicated, huh Jack?

"Yeah."

"I don't think it's so complicated. It's really simple, Jack. What do you love more, Sam or the Guinness? What's the answer, Jack?"

"It General O'Neill to you, Major

"So who do you think you are, General?"

"The man who's saved this planet more times than you could imagine, son." Jack snarled with contempt. "And what have you done with your life, Major."

"Had a good career, helped a few people, loved my wife, had 3 great kids and I look forward to going home every night, General."

Jack was silent more than the usual time for the typical comeback. Yeah he was dense, but he got the message. Loud and clear he got the message. Clear as a bell. And he didn't particularly like it.

"Point taken. So if I want what you have, what do you suggest I do?"

"Start to come to terms with yourself, Jack. Yeah, you're a hero. Great. You're also an alcoholic, or a wife beater or both. What's it gonna be? Are you going to confront this problem and get on with it, or are you gonna run and hide?"

"You've read the file, I don't run."

"Could've fooled me, the way you avoid everything around here."

"Are you **trying **to get me to take you out, Major?"

"I'm trying to get you to start fighting, for crying out loud, O'Neill. I'm trying to get you to start fighting."

* * *

A/N: I hope I'm not loosing too many readers at this point. Let me know what you think about this turn in the story. 

As much as I'd always wanted Jack and Sam to get together on the series, I had my doubts how successful they'd be in a long term relationship (like their marriage in Alone). This chapter and the next two hopefully focus on some character development for both of them. This is stuff that in the real world would hopefully set them up for a more successful relationship.

As always, very interested in your feedback. I need to know you're still reading.


	14. Chapter 14 Our Rehab Experiences III

"It is perfectly safe. Kheb is now a place where we protect our young. More than just protecting them, we teach them to manage their abilities and to use them in productive ways to advance their knowledge and wisdom. We can teach you too, Samantha."

* * *

OUR REHAB EXPERIENCES III- SAM

(This chapter will be told from Sam's point of view.)

_Before I knew what was happening, Oma reached out towards me and everything was bathed in light. Once the brightness subsided I found myself in a natural wonderland of green meadows, rolling hills and, in the distance, a pristine lake where ducklings swam gracefully. I heard birds singing and felt a gentle breeze against my face. The sky was crystal clear with the faint outlines of Kheb's two moons overhead_.

_Just as I began to wonder if Oma had totally abandoned me, I heard a small voice calling, _"Over here, Sam".

_At the shore of the lake, I saw a petite blond haired girl waving happily at me. As I walked toward her, the girl smiled and came to greet me._

"I'm Elizabeth and I'm here to help you".

"Hi Elizabeth," _I said in a gentle voice, the voice I usually saved for children_. "What is this place? Who are you? Do you know Oma?"

"Of course I do, she's my mother. She's here Sam, don't worry," _the little girl answered in a happy, matter-of –fact tone._

"Your mother?" _I'd never thought of Oma being a mother. She was just … Oma._

"Yes."

_Elizabeth reached up and took my hand. Together we began to walk along the shore of the lake. After a few moments, I was running out of patience and just had to ask_, "This is beautiful, Elizabeth, but what's going on here? I didn't come for a nature walk."

"Clouds appear  
and bring to all a chance to rest  
from looking at the moon."

"What?"

"Clouds appear  
and bring to all a chance to rest  
from looking at the moon."

_Elizabeth repeated patiently as if she were speaking to a child younger than herself. I looked at her with what could politely be called puzzlement. I had no idea what was happening here and I really didn't like being unable to logically predict a situation._

"Don't worry, Sam, you will understand. Your mind has all that is needed. My job is to help you find what you need."

"How is that going to happen?"

"You'll see."

_We'd walked full circle. Then Elizabeth led me off toward a compound made up of a series of low lying buildings. Now this looked a bit more familiar, from the time I'd spent on Kheb with SG1 several years ago._

"We take off our shoes, right?"

"Yes, Sam, it is a sign of respect."_ I did as I was told before entering the central building. It appeared to be a small sparsely furnished meditation room. My tiny guide led me to an adjoining room where I once again met Oma DeSala._

"I apologize for leaving you briefly, Samantha," she said. "I needed to prepare for our work."

"Prepare what exactly?"

"You'll see…

"Sick and feverish  
Glimpse of cherry blossoms  
Still shivering.

Samantha, it is crucial that you open your mind to the possibility of a solution beyond science and logic."

"How do I do that? I have a right to know what you have planned for me."

"Of course you do. It's really quite simple. We will teach you to use your power to benefit the people of the Milky Way in the fight against the Ori. Samantha, these abilities are a great gift. You have the capacity to befriend this gift and use it to help your world."

"But I don't want these abilities. I never asked for them; they were forced upon me. All I want is a normal life with my husband."

"Really Sam? When has your life ever been 'normal'?"

_I turned toward the new voice. To my surprise, I saw the man who'd begun to show me a world beyond my beloved science years ago. It was now the adult ascended Orlin who approached me, with a look of infinite patience and care._

_I regarded him with suspicion, doubting my own sanity. After all, the last time I'd seen_ _him he'd been thirteen years old._ "Who are you?" _I asked with trepidation._

"You know very well who I am, Sam. Just open your heart."

"Orlin, you're you!"

"Yes, Samantha, I am. All is as it was, only better. And you will be too. All of this will be for good." _He reached out with his mind as he had then and enveloped me in a gentle, loving embrace. _

"Welcome, Samantha. All will be well."

"But I don't know how," _my mind sang to him._

"Yes, you do. Your answer to me just now was the beginning."

OoOoOo

In the short time Orlin had been among the Innocent on Kheb, he had proven his worth as a mentor and protector. Fully restored to his own powers, he appreciated the gifts he'd once taken for granted. He reveled in his role of teaching others to use their gifts in a safe and effective manner. In his brief reintroduction to the society of ascended Ancients, Orlin had rediscovered the true purpose of great wisdom and power and he sought to convey that all important insight to those he taught.

One of his students was a tiny three-year-old, among the most uninitiated of the group. This small child had ascended just recently and was still adjusting to her new plane of existence. And so, on a quiet morning while the second moon remained above the horizon, little Anya wandered off from the compound. She met up with a young friend, Eric, and together they ran towards their favorite hiding place. Once there, they scampered inside the small cave and set about a picnic breakfast, like their parents had done with them in the past.

Fortunately, Orlin had seen the children leave the compound and, being rightly concerned, had followed them, literally enveloping them in a cocoon of safety. He'd been observing these two little ones for some time. Both Anya and Eric had been having a grand time with their new 'magic', moving things to and fro and not exactly paying attention to the guidance of their mentors. On this particular day, the impulsivity of these Innocents would have led to a tragic outcome had it not been for Orlin's intervention.

As the children were laying out their picnic, they were also chasing each other and singing, in the highest of spirits as little ones often are. For those Innocents without the proper training, such a situation was dangerous. Sure enough, before Anya and Eric knew what was happening their emotional energy had been transformed into an energy field which started to shift the supports of the cave. Orlin, observing as he was from just outside the cave, noticed what was occurring almost immediately. He reached out with his mind to place a protective shield around his charges and pulled them gently from danger.

The safe keeping of these Innocents on this particular day led the Supreme Council to reconsider their initial ruling that Orlin remain in his pre-adolescent form. In short order, Orlin had been fully restored to his original ascended state.

OoOoOoOo

_My time on Kheb was packed with one amazing event after another. I was gradually introduced to the Innocent, as Elizabeth brought me around from one small group of "children" to another. When it was explained that I had come to Kheb in order to learn to manage my Ancient talents, the children regarded me with confusion and some concern._

"But she is old," one of the smallest finally protested, holding up her arms to me, asking silently to be picked up. _Even though she'd just called me old, I'd automatically bent down to pick up the small child._

"No, not that way," _the tiny cherub protested_. "Just think it."

_I did as I was told and before I knew it, the little girl, Leia, was cuddled in my arms, squealing with delight._

"Bravo, Sam." Elizabeth enthused.

_I looked at Elizabeth in total shock and surprise. I'd actually done something purposeful with this "talent" of mine._

"This is an excellent start, Sam."

"But I don't know how …"

"I know. There is no need to know how. You are simply learning to let the power flow from your mind. When you do not want to use the power, you lock it away in a corner of your mind."

"But how…?"

"Just close your eyes, Sam," _Leia and Elizabeth said as one._

"But why?"

"No, no buts! Close your eyes, Sam," _I heard Orlin say from behind me_.

_Finally, I complied. Elizabeth took my hand and started to speak in a slow, steady, surprisingly mature_ _voice._ "Now Sam, imagine yourself standing by the lake. See it in your mind's eye. See a very small cottage near the lake. Can you see it?"

"Yes."

"This is the house of safety. You will use it when you need to lock the gift away in order to protect yourself or someone else. You can access it immediately any time you wish and you can unlock it just as quickly. Do you understand?"

"I think so." _I responded, not quite sure at all._

"Good. Then take the gift you used with Leia and walk it into the cottage."

_To my complete surprise, with very little effort, I pictured myself doing just as Elizabeth had directed me. I could visualize details of the cottage, from the flowers outside to the delicate curtains on the windows. With ease I could feel the tension of the power within me ebb as it found its rest in the "cottage"._

"Well done, Samantha. You have learned well." _Oma beamed from where she had been observing in silence. I found myself smiling back at her, surprised that my first attempt had been so successful._

"Elizabeth, you are becoming a good teacher," _Oma said with pride, smiling down at her small daughter._

"Thank you, mother."

* * *

Haikus in this chapter (as well as the ones found in chapter 7) are taken from the Web Page "Haiku for People".

I'd love to hear from you. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15 All Will Be Well

Many thanks to everyone still reading!

* * *

ALL WILL BE WELL

The sun was slowly rising on Sam's fourth week among the Innocent on Kheb.She had taken to watching the sunrise from a gentle slope just north of the Stargate. It was so peaceful, a totally different life.

Her studies were progressing nicely. Over the past three weeks, she'd begun to feel that she might actually be able to control her telekinesis. It was an amazing thought, but it was possible. Gradually, she'd learned to take the gift in and out of the "cottage" at will. During the past week, there had been no sudden incidents of chaos where the gift came out to play without Sam's say so.

During these weeks she'd had lots of time to reflect on what had been going on at home.

As she looked at everything with some perspective now, she felt guilty about the long periods of time she'd spent away from home in order to devote more time to the new lab. Some of that was necessary, but not all of it. She loved the work, she knew that. But she also loved Jack. She hadn't done very well at balancing the two. Who was she kidding, she hadn't done very well by Jack.

Lost in her thoughts, Sam was surprised when Orlin quietly walked up behind her and lowered himself to sit beside her.

"Good morning, Samantha."

"Orlin, hi. I was just enjoying this incredible sunrise."

"It is beautiful isn't it," he said, never taking his eyes off of Sam, clearly still besotted with her.

"Hey, what is it?" Sam said, noticing him staring.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

Sam blushed. "Orlin, that can't be… I will always care about you and be so grateful for all that you've done, but…"

"I know, you love him… I can tell. Actually, I think I knew before too."

"Really?"

"Wasn't that hard to tell."

Sam smiled shyly and looked at the ground. "I wish he was as clear about it as you seem to be." Noticing Orlin's puzzled look, Sam continued, "Jack keeps thinking I'm looking for somebody better, someone younger. He thinks I might actually leave him."

"And will you?"

"Of course not. I can't believe how he can be so insecure about it. Why doesn't he believe how much I love him?"

They sat in silence for a while, Orlin struggling with his own emotions and placing them in check for the benefit of his friend, Samantha. She needed him as a friend and he would resign himself to this. Finally, he began as a friend,

"The years first day  
thoughts and loneliness;  
the autumn dusk is here.

"Orlin, I've never understood these riddles, help me."

"The years first day  
thoughts and loneliness;  
the autumn dusk is here.

This is your marriage, Sam. Stay with it." Orlin stood up and left her alone as silently as he had come.

Sam's initial irritation faded swiftly. To her great astonishment, she realized she understood the meaning of the Haiku. Orlin had conveyed a critical insight in only a few words. She sat with her head in her hands as the significance of her actions in bringing dusk to her marriage came to her in all clarity.

Things had started out so well for them. Loneliness, she'd imposed that on the marriage, on Jack.He'd needed more, more of her and she'd denied him that. Doubtless, Jack had supplied the reason for her absence in his own mind and come up with another man when actually she had started to leave him for the job. That was always where the risk had been, the work, the job, the mission.

Soon, it would be time to go home.

OoOoOo

By midday, Sam had joined Elizabeth and her friends for a meal. As they sat down to a simple lunch of vegetarian soup and bread, Sam finally broached the subject.

"Elizabeth, I think its time for me to go home."

"I believe you are right, Sam. My mother has been saying the same for several days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't ready."

"You mean I had more to learn about the gift."

"That was part of it Sam, but there was also healing and self knowledge that was needed to make you whole."

Sam gazed at the little girl in wonder. She had become very fond of Elizabeth in the days she'd spent on Kheb. She was an incredible child, wise and powerful, yet possessed of a gentle, childlike spirit and purity. She would miss her. Sam was certain she would never forget the child's spirit and hoped that somehow she would see her again. If that happened, her heart would be glad.

"How did you know?"

"We know many things. When you allow your heart to listen, so will you. Don't worry, Sam. All of you will be alright now."

"All of us?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell you yet," she said sheepishly, scampering off before Sam could say another word or ask another question.

OoOoOo

Back in Washington, group therapy was becoming old hat to Jack O'Neill. After a few less than pleasant sessions with Major Ben Archer, who had quicklybecome both the bane of his existence and his lifeline, Jack had come to grudgingly respect the younger man. After all, Archerseemed sincere in his desire to help Jack come to grips with his problems. Reluctantly at first, but effectively nonetheless, Jack had warmed to the idea of airing some of his own angst with the circle of his peers. To his surprise, talking about it with others who could understand actually eased some of the guilt, fear and pain.

It was a Friday evening and the group was concluding for the week. Jack for one was relieved that the weekend had arrived. Fitting two hours of group therapy in the middle of long work days had been exhausting, necessary but exhausting. He was looking forward to a Saturday with no work commitments and no schedule. The only thing that could make it more perfect would be having Sam home.

"Jack, what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Fishing in my back yard pond sounds like as much as I want to do. Unfortunately,Saturday night I'm expected at a black tie affair but I'm looking for a way out. Got any ideas?"

"No running, remember. Do what needs to be done and you do it without the alcohol." Switching gears effortlessly, Archer queried, "What's happening between you and Sam?"

"Wish I knew, Ben. I haven't heard from her since the night I hit her. They promise me she's safe, but she could be anywhere."

"What do you plan to do when she gets back?"

"When? Now that's positive thinking, Ben. Well, **when** Sam gets back, I'm planning to show her how much I regret what happened. And we're going to need a good long talk to figure out where we go from here. I want her to know I'm ready to do whatever it takes. It goes without saying that means staying away from the Guinness."

"Jack, don't take the not drinking part for granted. It might be harder than it seems right now especially when you get farther away from the crisis that got your attention. From what I've learned of you this past month, you're not an abuser. It's unlikely you would have physically lashed out at Sam had you been sober."

"It's the last thing I would have done, Ben. I'll never forgive myself for that. I have no idea how to make her trust me again."

"You'll give her reason to trust you, just like you did before and you'll talk this out. If it kills you, Jack O'Neill, the two of you talk this out. If you don't, it **is** going to kill the marriage. And if you need help, I'm here. It's what I do."

"Thanks, Ben. I know I haven't been the most pleasant person to work with, but you really hung in there. I appreciate it. You'll have to meet Sam sometime."

"I'm looking forward to it Jack."

* * *

A/N: Numbers of hits to the story and reviews have gradually decreased which I take as loss of interest and/or dissatisfaction with where the story has gone.

I'd initially planned a lot more chapters, taking the family through the years up to the Alone story. Obviously, I got stuck in that first year of married life!

So for now, I'm planning two more chapters, actually well underway, to complete this part of the story. Then I think I'll take a break for awhile, rework things a little, and come back later with the rest of the story. Promise this will be a natural break in the story and not a cliffhanger.

Love to know what you think of this plan. Please let me know.

(In particular, any feedback about the Ancient/Innocent/Kheb story line would be helpful because I was planning on continuing that in the chapters with the children later on.). Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16 Coming Home

_I'm grateful for all of the feedback I've received over the past few days, both positive and constructively negative. It's all been **very **helpful and encouraging. It's great to know other Stargate fans are out there reading the story and caring what happens to the characters. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

COMING HOME

Sam had been gone nearly a month. In that time, only Janet and Generals Landry and Hammond knew where she had gone. (General Hammond had cleared things with Sam's NID contact but left everything there on a need to know basis. As far as Hammond was concerned they didn't need to know.) All three were less than comfortable with the information blackout, but Janet had been told before Sam's departure that no communication would be allowed until Sam's 'education' was complete.

Janet fielded calls from Jack O'Neill almost daily. Most often he pleaded with her to tell him where Sam had gone or at least give him an update on how she was. As angry as she'd initially been with Jack,Janet sometimes found herself feeling sorry for him.

Though occupied with his own 'education', Jack was struggling to cope with Sam's disappearance; trusting Janet's word that she was safe just didn't seem to be enough. Beyond her safety, his fear that she might choose to leave him grew daily. With each call to Janet, he'd sounded a bit more distraught and worried.

OoOoOo

(Sam's POV)

_I'm ready to go home. I miss Jack so much._

_Knowing Jack, he's assumed I'm leaving him and never coming back. I remember the look on his face the day he slapped me. I was panicked by what was going on inside me, but he was devastated by what he'd done, I just know it. I guess its taken this long for me to get enough perspective to understand what was really going on between us._

_Living with these children has changed me. For them, scientific principles are just about irrelevant. Their abilities rewrite all the rules. They live their lives with different priorities. Science isn't in charge of everything for them. I've placed science and logic in charge of my life so many times. That decision's come close to destroying my marriage._

_Sure, what Jack did was inexcusable. But my behavior the last few months hasn't been a lot better. Even though Jack's idea I was cheating with another man was ridiculous, it's no mystery why he suspected it. I was cheating, but his competition was the job, not Malcolm._

_The new lab was just what I needed right then to distract me. It was something I could run to when the fear got overwhelming. God knows it was overwhelming sometimes._

_When this "gift" started, I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't figure it out. When Janet told me I could pass this on to our children… I just wanted to run. And I did. I could have come home at normal hours. I did it when we were engaged. But after the honeymoon I used the lab as an excuse. Kept telling Jack I had to spend more time there. It wasn't the whole story. I was pulling away from him out of fear. If I didn't see him, didn't spend time with him, didn't sleep with him, we wouldn't have to talk about it and we'd never have to worry about children. We could avoid it forever. And the two of us are experts at avoiding feelings. Holy Hannah, we've been practicing for years!_

_Then there'd been that wonderful week when Janet visited. For a short time everything changed. I spent time at home, time loving my husband, in his arms, in our bed. It was like it had been before. Then Janet went home and once more the honeymoon was over. _

_OoOoOo_

"Samantha." Oma's summons broke her reverie. "Samantha, come walk with me."

Following her lead, Sam walked from the compound with her mentor and into the open grassy areas beyond. They walked in silence for a while before Oma, in her normally inscrutable tone, began "It is time."

"For me to leave. Yes, I talked with Elizabeth."

"You are ready to return home to the father of your children."

Sam stopped in her tracks and turned to face Oma. "What … we don't have children."

"Very soon, even now they begin." Oma noticed Sam still staring at her, wide eyed with amazement. "You were already with child when I brought you here, Samantha. All is well, do not worry."

"You knew and you didn't tell me? Is the baby alright?"

"The babies are fine. Twins, Samantha, you are having twins." Oma allowed a soft smile to grace her smooth, gentle face and reached out to take Sam's hand in a gesture of support. "I was afraid you would refuse to come if I told you. There was no risk to the children; they've been quite safe here."

"But… why didn't I notice? You're sure they're okay?"

"You were too busy to notice and no one feels ill here. And yes they are just fine."

"But what if… if they have this too…?" Sam asked a slight touch of panic in her voice.

"If that time comes, the Innocent will be with you. Trust… all will be well."

OoOoOo

After further reassurances about the health of her unborn children, Oma led Sam to the Stargate. Although the Ancients of Kheb were quite capable of activating the gate, they had decided to transport Sam instantaneously without the effect of gate travel in order to avoid any possible complications to the pregnancy. All the same, they agreed to send her to the SGC, allowing her to see Janet before going any further. Sam had convinced Oma that she would be more at ease once Janet had checked out the progress of the babies.

Elizabeth and Orlin were waiting for her at the gate along with several of the Innocent. In fact Oma had explained that it was the collective power of the Innocent children which would transport her home, literally across galaxies.

"Samantha, here we are saying goodbye again," Orlin greeted her, saddened by the need to bid farewell yet again to the woman he truly loved. "I'm told there is cause for rejoicing, you will soon be a mother."

Sam was still a little confused by all of this. Although her heart warmed instantly to the idea of having Jack's children, shock was still her dominant emotion. It took a moment for her to respond.

"Yes, a mother. I can hardly believe it," she said, sounding more than a little dazed.

"You'll be a wonderful mother, Sam." Elizabeth volunteered. Leia and Anya quickly nodded their agreement.

"How do you know? I don't know anything about being a mother."

"Do you think you'll love the children?" Leia asked.

"Of course. I love them already."

"Then you know or you will learn all you need to know." Elizabeth fixed Sam with a powerful, poignant gaze. "You don't have to do it perfectly, you know."

Sam bent down and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. "Thank you, so much for everything. I'm going to miss you, Elizabeth. You're so special and you've been such a good teacher. Will I see you again?"

"It is possible, Sam. I would like that," she beamed. "For now, I have a gift for you and your family, to remember us by. It's from my garden." Elizabeth reached behind her and picked up what appeared to be a tiny rose bush. The roses on this particular specimen were exquisite shades of purple and violet. The plant itself was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful, Elizabeth. What is it?"

"The flower is called a sorai. It is from the time of our people, millennia ago. It flowers constantly. The plant never dies and it never gets larger. It will remind you of us and of your gift."

"Thank you. We'll treasure it."

"There is something else, Samantha," Oma said, approaching with a small delicately carved wooden box. "This is for you. Inside you will find a small amulet. We would like for you to wear it once you return home. It will allow us to contact you when the need arises."

_During the past weeks, Oma, Elizabeth and Orlin had explained how for the time being, the Ancient, led by the strength of the Innocent, had been keeping the Ori at bay since the Camelot battle. Their goal had been to keep the Ori occupied and away from the Milky Way for as long as possible. Yet they knew that in time, that effort would most likely fail. They'd told me that once that time came my gift would play a role in defending Earth against the Ori. Though I didn't fully understand, I'd become willing to participate in that fight in the best way I could._

"I'll be honored to wear it, Oma."

"_There's more. Should you need us, your mind will allow you to contact us as well."_

OoOoOo

In the SGC control room Sgt. Walter Harriman was flummoxed by the strange activity of the gate.

"Report, Sergeant."

"Sir, we have a traveler on route. But I don't know what's happening, the iris has opened but the gate doesn't seem to have activated," he informed General Landry.

"Defense teams, stand ready."

Less than a minute later, Sam arrived directly in front of the gate in a swirl of light, grateful that she'd been spared the ignominy of being returned in her birthday suit, a la Daniel's usual method of arrival.

At first she was startled by the defense force that met her. Armed to the teeth, they were clearly expecting the worst, not this slim figure, dressed in flowing blue robes.

"Colonel Carter," Landry greeted her. "Glad to have you back. Defense teams, stand down."

Sam slowly came down the ramp, while Landry and Teal'c walked up to meet her.

"How are you? "

"Fine, sir".

"Infirmary, I want Dr. Frasier to check you out. And then I'm sure it will be an interesting debriefing."

"Yes, sir."

"Samantha, I have missed you." Teal'c pronounced solemnly.

"Will you walk me to the infirmary? I'm hoping you can fill me in on what I've missed."

"Indeed".

OoOoOo

"Sam!" Janet greeted her at the entrance to the infirmary. "Thank God you're back. I was getting worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Janet. But Teal'c tells me Jack's had a bad time."

"That's putting it pretty mildly. It's his own fault, really. He needed to make some changes and from what I hear, he's been doing just that. But I'm sure it hasn't been easy for him."

"Not all of this is his fault, Janet. I've got some changes to make too. I've missed him."

Janet managed a forced smile, still feeling somewhat protective of her friend. "Let's sit down, Sam. I've got a few minutes before the next patient."

"Actually, Janet, I was hoping I could be your next patient."

"I thought you said you were okay. You know I'll have to give you a clearance exam anyway. But what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I think I'm about 6 weeks pregnant." Sam supplied in a matter-of –fact tone.

Janet was silent for a few seconds, not sure how to respond given recent circumstances. But the radiant smile on her friend's face was all she needed to see.

"Congratulations, Sam. You look so happy. Really radiant, like being pregnant agrees with you," Janet said as she gently wrapped her arms around the mother to be.

"Oma told me about the babies just before I left today. I need you to tell me they're okay."

"Twins?"

Sam nodded happily.

Within half an hour, Janet had begun an ultrasound exam and found everything in good order. Sam was as relieved as she could be. Once the physical examination was over, Sam shared the rest of her concerns with Janet.

"Oma said there was a good chance the children would inherit the gene for telekinesis."

"You're really worried about that, aren't you?"

"Janet, I want them to have normal lives. According to Oma, the likelihood is increased since Jack carries the Ancient gene."

"So you two may have some very special children. Are you ready for that?"

"Not yet. But I guess we will be." Sam replied with an air of calmness that surprised her.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Go home. I need to see Jack."

"Hey, what do you say I finish up my shift here and go with you?"

"To Washington?"

"Yeah, I have some time coming. I'd be happy to come with you, if you want the company."

"I'd be forever grateful, Janet."

"Will you be ready in about an hour?"

"Absolutely. I'll check in with General Landry and we'll be on our way."

"I'll call Jack and let him know you're coming home," Janet offered.

OoOoOo

Jack got home Monday night around 2200 hours after a day that started with an 0700 meeting at the Pentagon. For better or worse, aside from a biweekly check in with Lt. General Sherman, Jack's job responsibilities had remained unchanged over the past few weeks. The way he felt about himself these days, he was amazed he was still trusted with the safety of the planet.

_(Jack's POV): If Sam comes back, no **when **Sam comes back, there'll have to be some alteration in this grueling work schedule. I'm not sure how I'll do it, but we need time to make this relationship work. We were sure that we knew each other so well the amount of time we had together wouldn't matter. I think we forgot we'd never known each other as husband and wife with all the expectations that go along with that. I know I had some expectations, probably some I never knew I had, me being Mr. Women's Lib and all. And I'm sure Sam had some idea of how things ought to be, but we never talked about it together._

Jack made his way to his favorite spot on the roof, hoping a little stargazing would settle him a bit. He let his thoughts wander to the newest intelligence on the Ori – hey, anything was more relaxing right now than worrying about Sam. Withinfive minutes of finding a comfortable position, his cell rang. After taking a deep breath preparing for whatever intergalactic crisis might have occurred, Jack answered with his typically curt, "O'Neill".

"Jack, its Janet Frasier. How are you tonight?"

"Janet, is Sam okay? Has something happened?"

"Sam's fine, Jack. Actually, Sam and I are planning to hitch a ride on a transport to Washington early tomorrow morning. I'll be driving her to the house and I thought you'd want to be there."

"Sam's coming home? There was so much he wanted to ask, but he knew this wasn't the time. Andhe needed to ask Sam, not Janet. "I'll be here. Thanks, Janet."

"Janet?" Sam questioned. She'd been standing next to her friend during the call, but unwilling to talk with Jack by phone. "How is he?"

"He's glad you're coming, Sam. He sounds tired. "

Within two hours, Sam and Janet had boarded a military transport leaving Peterson. It was athreehour flight and Sam said barely a word for most of the trip. Her thoughts focused on Jack and the babies, she had little room for other concerns and couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

_It was a struggle to get this chapter together, so I hope it made sense. Please let me know what you think; just press the little button to review!_


	17. Chapter 17 Our Talk

_Within two hours, Sam and Janet had boarded a military transport leaving Peterson. It was a 3 hour flight and Sam said barely a word for most of the trip. Her thoughts focused on Jack and the babies, she had little room for other concerns and couldn't wait to get home._

* * *

OUR TALK

Janet rang the doorbell at the O'Neill residence while the lady of the house stood at her side, more nervous than she'd been in a long time. Within a minute, Jack had come to the door, looking his handsome self in a short sleeved shirt and jeans. His vision was drawn towards his wife almost immediately and their eyes locked. Janet broke the silence.

"Can we come in, Jack?"

"Of course," he said, quickly stepping out of the way. "Sam, welcome home," he said tentatively, unsure how she would respond. He was relieved to see a small smile grace his wife's beautiful features. But she looked scared, or at least, very nervous.

"Ladies, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm not staying, Jack. I was just Sam's ride and now that she's home, it's time for me to leave. I'm hoping to see both of you for a visit very soon." Janet stepped forward and pulled Sam into a supportive embrace, whispering that she would be in town through the weekend should Sam need her. Sam nodded her thanks and said goodbye.

As Janet left, Sam looked after her briefly then turned towards her husband. "So, here we are. It's been a long time. I've missed you."

Jack let go of the breath he'd been holding at that statement. At least she hadn't wanted to stay away forever.

"I've missed you, Sam." Jack volunteered, standing still and just looking intently at his wife. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Jack," she whispered, tears finding their way down her face despite her best intentions.

He slowly moved towards her, not wanting to startle her. Sam made it easier for him and willingly moved into his embrace. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his body, Jack cradled her head against his chest. He was flooded with immense gratitude when Sam didn't flinch at his touch. He caressed her back and was surprised by the tears in his own eyes.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back. I wouldn't have blamed you," he murmured softly into her hair.

"I'll never leave you again, Jack," Sam replied turning her head to look up at him. Finding tears in the eyes of her normally stoic husband, she reached up with her hand to tenderly wipe them away and found her own flowing again.

"Come on, the two of us are quite a pair right now. Let's sit before we fall down." Jack led her over to the loveseat and they sat down much as they'd been standing, wrapped in each other's arms, tears flowing freely.

After awhile, Jack broke the silence. "You know we have a lot to talk about."

"I know."

"Better now than later."

"Janet said you'd been in treatment. Sounds like you paid attention." Sam said in a soft, gentle voice.

"Yes, ma'am. That's me, Jack O'Neill, picture perfect patient. Just ask my therapist. I haven't hurt him too badly. Nothing a Goa'uld healing device wouldn't fix."

Sam started laughing softly as she'd always done at Jack's attempts at humor.

"No giggling, Colonel," Jack quipped, ensuring that she'd laugh all the harder.

"Seriously, we need to talk before anything else happens. Agreed?"

Both sat up and faced the other, close enough that their knees touched, so that with little or no effort they could find their way back into a reassuring embrace.

"Jack, I'm so glad you were willing to get help. I wasn't sure you would be."

"You know, Archer says people get help when they reach their 'bottom'. I always thought that was pop psychology double talk. But when I hit you, that was my bottom. No doubt about it. I didn't have to think about whether I had a problem anymore, I knew I did."

"I haven't touched any alcohol since the night you left, Sam. And I really have been torturing the therapist. His name's Ben Archer, Air Force actually, and he has the patience of a saint. Jack took a deep breath, the smile and teasing tone leaving him as he became completely serious. "Saying I'll never hit you again, of course I mean it, but it sounds so hollow." Jack looked up from his hands to gaze directly into Sam's eyes as he continued. "I love you. What I did was unforgivable. I know that. I'm asking you to give me a chance to prove how much I love you again, to give you reason to trust me again."

"I do trust you Jack. I should have insisted that you get help with the drinking. I knew you didn't want to hurt me. I just couldn't stay."

"I understand. I had no right to expect you to stay. I'm just grateful you're here now."

"Jack, it wasn't only what you did that made me leave. If it was, I'd never have left you alone for so long."

"Then what? Where have you been?"

"I was afraid of what I might do. I felt so much anger when you accused me of sleeping with Malcolm. When you hit me… I knew I was a hair's breath from killing you with my mind. I realized at that moment I had the power to kill the person I loved the most."

All of a sudden things started to make sense for Jack. He remained silent, his eyes on Sam, silently encouraging her to continue.

"Jack, I knew that if I stayed, something much worse would have happened. By then, I was so scared of the gift. If I stayed, I would have hurt you. I went to Janet's. And Oma was there."

"Oma? You mean Daniel's Oma?"

"Yeah, Oma. She'd been watching me. Orlin asked her to help."

"No kidding? So you've been with Oma?"

"She took me to Kheb. The Ancients have remade the planet. It's very special to them, a place where they train their children."

"Now wait a minute. We've been unable to reach Kheb by stargate ever since our first visit. I thought the planet had been destroyed. And they have children?"

"They've shielded the planet and locked down their stargate. And yes, they have over two hundred very special children."

"Big family. How do they keep all those kids out of trouble?"

Sam giggled softly. "Yeah, pretty big. And that's exactly what they're trying to do, 'keep them out of trouble' by teaching them how to use their special gifts. Just like they taught me while I was there."

"Really? They taught you how to control this thing?"

"They really did, Jack. It's not so frightening anymore. I almost understand it. They taught me how to use the gift and how to put it away when I don't want to use it.

I haven't had any more of those surprises for awhile now and it's been a big relief."

"I'm glad, Sam. I'm not sure I ever fully understood how afraid you were of what was happening. So that, learning the telekinesis thing, that took a month?"

"That and other things. Like learning what's really important in life."

"Funny, I've been learning the same thing these past few weeks. Figuring out my priorities. It really didn't take all that long, once I stopped drinking. Archer only had to hit me over the head two or three times," he said, forcing a small grin.

After a long pause where Jack and Sam continued to gaze into each other's eyes, Jack continued. "Sam, more than anything, I want our marriage to work. I'm ready to do whatever that takes as long as we can figure it out together."

"I think we can do that. I love you so much." Sam said with feeling, leaning forward to once more wrap her arms around her husband.

OoOoOo

They sat quietly, simply holding each other, for a long while before Jack began to squirm. "Hate to break this up, but I think my arm's falling asleep."

"Have I told you I've missed you yet?" Sam whispered, shifting her position slightly and smiling lovingly at Jack.

"Once or twice, but feel free to continue. Right now, I don't think I could hear enough of it. I was so afraid I'd lost you for good."

"I want this marriage to work, Jack. We're going to need to make some adjustments, you know. I'm going to be cutting back the hours I work at the lab. I want us to spend more time together. I know I need that."

"Me too," Jack added quietly. "I'd hoped we'd have so much more time together with you working near D.C.; it was a shock when I found out that you were going to spend so many nights at the lab, Sam. I guess it might've helped if I told you that instead of getting paranoid about Barrett."

"Might've. Then again, it would've helped if I told you a long time ago how much I minded your drinking, finding you passed out on me the nights I did come home. You know the two of us really have to get better at this talking thing."

"Ya think? Sam, things are going to change. I don't have to stay at the Pentagon as late as I do sometimes. If I know you'll be home, I'll be here."

"Then I'll be home, can't promise every night, but short of emergencies…"

"Me too…what do you think of meeting for a long lunch some days?"

"Sounds great. I'll be there. I'll even come home and cook dinner."

"Now we don't have to go that far, Sam. There's always take-out."

Sam quickly grabbed a pillow from the loveseat and walloped her smart aleck husband without missing a beat. "I'll have you know, I can cook!"

"Yeah? Remember that beef stroganoff… and the chicken …"

"Okay, you can stop there…. I need some help with technique…" she admitted, laughing softly.

"More important things, Sam, more important things," Jack replied, suddenly serious and gathering her again into his arms.

"While we're planning, we'll have to take into account the time you need to be available to the SGC for trips off world." Jack continued from the comfort of their embrace.

"Actually, unless it's mediated by Oma, I don't think that's going to be happening for at least another few months."

"Why not? I'm sure there are all sorts of new Ori artifacts out there. I've been up all night reading Daniel's reports about the stuff."

"Someone else will be going out to bring them back to me at least until the babies are born." As she delivered the news, Sam turned and looked intently at her husband. She was rewarded with a look of pure amazement.

Once Jack caught his breath, all he could say was, "The week Janet was here?"

"Absolutely. We're pregnant, Jack."

"You're pregnant? We're pregnant? Babies? Twins, Sam that's wonderful! You are happy about this?" He asked, suddenly fearful that she might not want this pregnancy. After all Sam had been really spooked by the idea of their children being affected by the "gift".

"Hey, do I get to answer, or do you just keep spouting off questions?" she said with a glorious smile that gave Jack his answer, just before she pulled him into a deep, loving kiss, the kind they'd both missed since the week of Janet's visit.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. I really do love happy Jack and Sam moments._

_I'll be continuing the story under the Backstory title. The next few chapters will deal with the growing family and the progression of the Ori threat. _

_I hope that you will continue to read and review. Your comments and suggestions are very important to me._


	18. Chapter 18 We're Pregnant I

_Thanks to all for your reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad they're back together too!_

* * *

"_Hey, do I get to answer, or do you just keep spouting off questions?" she said with a glorious smile that gave Jack his answer, just before she pulled him into a deep, loving kiss, the kind they'd both missed since the week of Janet's visit._

WE'RE PREGNANT I

Sam had been day dreaming, half asleep, half awake. As Jack began to wake up, he was pleasantly surprised to open his eyes and find Sam back in their bed where she belonged. Sam rolled over and foundher husband'sbrown eyes and soft smile looking back at her.

"Hey, sleephead. Good morning."

"Good morning, yourself. Sleep well?"

"Never better, Sam, never better."

"Good. I'm making breakfast, should be ready in 30 minutes," Sam said, kissing him chastely on the lips and literally jumping out of bed.

"The last time you made breakfast with this much energy, you know in Fiji, the whole kitchen ended up on the floor."

"That's where Oma comes in Jack." Sam tossed over her shoulder as she left the bedroom.

Before he knew it, bacon was sizzling, toast had popped and he could smell fresh coffee. Jack made his way to the kitchen and poured coffee for both of them, bringing it over to the table and coming back to stand beside Sam.

"What can I do?"

"Just be you. Have a seat and breakfast is served."

"No kitchen utensil juggling today, huh?"

"Not today. Crispy bacon and a smiling husband are much more to my liking these days. What do you think?"

"Great by me. Especially if I can sit here and look at my beautiful wife."

Sam graced him with the special, glorious smile she saved just for him. For the next half hour they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, Sam relishing being home and Jack taken with having his wife at his side once again.

"How about having coffee on the deck? Looks like a great morning."

"I'm right behind you."

After a few moments of silence on the deck, Sam began tentatively, "Jack, I have to apologize to you."

"I thought we had that all out of the way last night."

"Almost. But there's more." Sam paused, looking up to see Jack watching her intently, his eyes filled with concern and love. "I'm scared. I've been scared for awhile and I'm sorry I never really let you know what was going on with me."

"Hard to imagine my tough Lt. Colonel being scared of anything," Jack offered gently.

"I left you alone a lot the past few months. I'm sorry."

"I guess I assumed that was because of my drinking."

"Not exactly, Jack. That's where the fear comes in. I didn't know what was happening to me and worse, what would happen if I ever got pregnant. And I just couldn't start the conversation. Instead of talking to you, I stayed away. Hey, couldn't get pregnant if I wasn't with you, right."

"Can't fault the logic, can I?" Jack said with a sad half smile.

"Yeah, logic. I've always been a lot more comfortable with that than dealing with my feelings, huh?"

"We're a good pair on that account, Sam. I think you tried to tell me at the beginning. I just didn't get how really worried you were. What about now?"

"I'm still scared. There's a pretty good chance one or both of the babies will have the gift, be telekinetic. Oma's promised the Innocent will help us if that happens. But I just want our kids to have a normal life, without people watching them all the time." Sam stopped to take a few deep breaths before continuing, noticing that the tears were starting. "Jack, I don't want them to suffer or be in danger or be responsible for the world. I just want them to healthy and happy."

"So they will be Sam, so they will be." Jack said, taking her in his arms. "You know we can make this work, right?"

As his wife smiled up at him, still looking a little uncertain, Jack knew that together they could do just about anything. "Are you wondering how I'm taking all this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am. How is Jack O'Neill going to feel about having children who are, well, not just regular kids?"

"I'm going to love them more than you can imagine, because they're our kids. And don't you forget, Mrs. O'Neill, together you and I can do anything. You know, blow up a sun, take out really bad, bad guys, drive spaceships straight through the planet… you know, stuff like that. I think we can handle two kids who move things around a lot."

Jack was heartened by the full fledged giggles he heard and glad that he still had the ability to make Sam laugh.

"Sam I know you spoke with Janet before you came home. Do you need to have more extensive tests done? Would it put your mind at ease?"

OoOoOo

Although she reluctantly consented to having a local obstetrician, Dr. Cahn, in Alexandria, Sam had insisted that Janet be in charge of monitoring the pregnancy as much as possible. She'd met Dr. Cahn, appointed by the Air Force because of his Top Secret clearance, only once and had decided she didn't like him. The fact that he'd referred to her as an "elderly primip" (indicating an older woman carrying her first child) hadn't helped.

Both Janet and Dr. Cahn had recommended amniocentesis because of Sam's age. This was largely to rule out some very human birth defects more likely to occur after age 35.

Unfortunately, they'd told Jack and Sam that this procedure was best done after the sixteenth week of pregnancy and that was still a long time coming. Regardless, the couple traveled to the SGC to meet with Janet two weeks after her return.

While Janet examined Sam, Jack excused himself to check in with General Landry, planning to meet Sam within the next half hour. Once the exam was completed and Sam had dressed, Janet ushered Sam into her office where she asked in a confidential tone, "How's everything going at home?"

"Great, Janet. Both of us are really trying to make things work."

"What about Jack's drinking? You and the babies have a right to be safe."

Sam took a deep breath and looked earnestly at her friend. "Janet, yes, Jack does have a drinking problem. He came by it honestly, an inheritance from his dad. But he's still the man you always knew and respected. He's a good and honorable man whom I pushed to the end of his rope. He needed me and I wasn't there Janet. I was too busy with the incredibly interesting minutia of the most recent Ori artifact. Jack and I both know nothing excuses the violence or even the drinking. But I guess what I'm saying is I wasn't the only one hurt. I caused Jack a lot of pain too, Janet. So please, ease up on him a little. And no, he hasn't been drinking."

"Okay. Just remember I'm here if you need me."

"I know Janet. I also know Jack will never hurt me or the babies."

Janet took her friend's hands in her own and smiled. Facing the half open door of her office, could see Jack standing just outside, ready to knock.

"Come on in Jack," Janet called, "we're done here. Everything looks good so far. Remember, you're both coming to my place for dinner tonight."

"We'll be there."

"How much did you hear?" Sam asked once Janet had left them alone.

"Enough. Really, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Sam. But I heard someone I love standing up for me. Thanks, it means a lot."

"All I said was the truth Jack. And you mean the world to me. I meant it when I said I'd caused you pain too. I know I did. Sure you were wrong about Malcolm Barrett. But you weren't totally off base to suspect something. I've been married to my career for so long, the job was an easy place to hide when things got rough.

"So you were having an affair with the job? Should've known. At least at the SGC I was around to pull you out of the lab when you overdid it."

"We both made lots of mistakes and the shape I was in – I was looking for a way out of my fears about the gift, Jack I just didn't want to deal with it. Now we're dealing. You're right, together we can do just about anything."

OoOoOo

Within a week of coming home from Kheb, Sam made her first trip to NID headquarters.

After meeting with her immediate supervisor she made her way to the lab where she saw Picard, Riker, Cochrane and Sisko for the first time in over a month. As she came in, the four researchers along with their lab assistants broke into a round of applause for the much respected director of the lab.

"Glad to have you back, Colonel Carter," Beverly said walking up to her boss with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Beverly." Sam said walking into her private office with the other woman.

"We've heard some rumors that there's been progress with the telekinesis. Is that right?"

"Yes, quite a bit actually."

"Wow, so we're going to investigate it, right, do some more testing?"

"That's the plan. Before we go there, what's been going on here?"

"Well, Luke's been intrigued by some chemicals we believe could be toxic to the Ori, at least their priors. Cochrane and Riker have been busy with artifacts the SG teams have brought back. They're thinking there might be a clue to some of the power sources behind their weapons. The two of them have been working with the team from Area 51. But as busy as we've been, we'll all be willing to put the time into documenting your telekinetic abilities. It's fascinating, just what we saw before you left…"

"What's fascinating, Bev?" Luke Sisko asked, walking up behind the two women.

"Sam says she's attained some control over the telekinesis. I'm just assuring her we want to take the time to investigate and document it further."

"Absolutely. In fact, I'd love to coordinate it, Colonel Carter, if you're willing of course." Luke offered.

"Okay, let me get my feet on the ground for a minute and we'll do some planning. Thanks for your enthusiasm."

OoOoOo

In the next few weeks, testing demonstrated that Sam had indeed developed proficiency in the use of her extraordinary gift. She was able to demonstrate reliable use of her telekinesis in moving multiple objects around the lab and finally in moving objects as far away as the upper floors of the 10 story building. Her staff was amazed to say the least and totally flabbergasted, truth be told. How could she possibly do these things? The abilities she manifested, now totally under her control were beyond anything documented in the paranormal literature.

Needless to say, Sisko reported the newest developments to his contact in the Trust (or what was left of it). Current happenings delighted his handlers who encouraged him to bide his time and cultivate the trust and friendship of his immediate work supervisor, Samantha O'Neill. After all, within 6 months, she was due to deliver twins and would need a local pediatrician. One Luke Sisko, Board Certified in Pediatrics and with appropriate clearance, would be eminently qualified for the job.

* * *

_Again, I had some difficulty getting this chapter together, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks_


	19. Chapter 19 Together

TOGETHER

Jack was amazed at how quickly the days passed as he and Sam began to prepare for the birth of their children. After worrying about their relationship for weeks, Jack knew how lucky he was to be an expectant father and intended to enjoy every last minute of it. He'd spent very little time at home when Sara was pregnant with Charlie. The older he got the more he realized how much he'd missed. It wasn't going to happen again.

Within a week of learning Sam was pregnant Jack had jumped into the role of father-to-be. Nowhere was this more evident than in his newest home décor project. Shopping for paint and wallpaper, Jack prepared to convert the extra bedroom into an imaginative nursery wonderland. The centerpiece of his plan was a whimsical star field arranged on the ceiling and patterned after his favorite constellations in the night sky. (Sam was sure this was a ploy to insure that the twins would keep him company stargazing in his old age.)

Jack's enthusiasm for the project was contagious and before Sam knew it, they were both spending most of their spare time remodeling the room and shopping for baby furniture and other items. Jack taught Sam how to paint and was amazed at how difficult this was for her. Finally, something she couldn't do! The amount of paint that ended up on Sam and not the wall, gave both of them some much needed laughter. As Sam watched Jack work, she remembered the childlike joy she'd loved about him so long ago when she'd watched him coloring with Merrin.

Sam was thrilled to see Jack's whole hearted enthusiasm about the pregnancy. She knew that children didn't fix bad relationships, but she believed they could bring people truly in love even closer. Already this seemed to be the case for her and Jack. In her heart, Sam knew Jack would be an incredible father to their children. As each day passed, she grew in appreciation of this man and resolved anew to stand by him come what may.

The nursery project was one of many things they'd begun to share. Beyond that, without much of a struggle, they'd developed the habit of getting home early enough to spend time just talking with each other, reviewing the day over a meal. Sometimes the meal was take-out pizza at 2200 hours, but they were together just the same. Gradually these two separate, very independent people were learning what it meant to be a committed, married couple, the soul mates they were truly destined to be.

OoOoOo

Once the nursery had begun to take shape, Sam suggested they throw a party for their friends. She wanted to introduce their friends and colleagues to each other, letting everyone get to know the O'Neills as a married couple. Jack had quickly accepted the idea as part of a plan to integrate their lives as much as possible. Sam just as readily agreed with Jack's suggestion of adding old friends from the SGC to the guest list.

This first O'Neill family party was scheduled for Memorial Day weekend. A contingent of friends from the SGC including Teal'c, Daniel, his fiancée, Sarah Gardner and Cam Mitchell arrived on Friday evening. Early the next morning, Janet, Major Davis, General Landry and Colonel Reynolds came into town and settled at the nearby motel. George Hammond actually lived a short forty-five miles the other side of D.C. and drove over Saturday afternoon for the evening barbecue.

By the time everyone had arrived, there were some seventy-five guests, including Jack's immediate office staff and Sam's research team. Luke Sisko was the first to arrive from the lab, quickly meeting the original SG1 team and pitching in wherever he could to get things organized. Janet was quick to introduce herself to the young physician and was immediately taken with his wit and friendly nature. She managed to pick his brain about the medical research going on at the lab as they arranged lawn furniture and then mingled with the other guests during this gloriously warm and inviting start to the summer season.

Davis and Reynolds took over grilling duties as they arrived, determined to save the guests from Jack's usual charred meat. They were assisted by able caterers who had prepared and were serving every other imaginable picnic item.

Teal'c sought out his friend and comrade in arms as soon as he arrived. The two hadn't seen each other since the very tense intervention that had climaxed in Jack's early stage of treatment.

"O'Neill, it is good to see you."

"T., great you could come!" Jack exclaimed grabbing his arm and pulling his friend into a very masculine hug, complete with back slapping. "Sam tells me you're staying with us tonight. Excellent! Star Wars and the Simpsons, here we come."

"Indeed."

"Seriously, T., I have to thank you. If you and Daniel hadn't confronted me a couple months back, I'm not sure things would have turned out as well as they have. I owe you both, as usual."

"I am honored to be once again in the presence of such a great warrior, O'Neill. You have battled the enemy within and come through the victor. On my world, when a warrior successfully battles his own darkness, it is cause for celebration amongst his closest friends."

"Wise world, Chulak." Jack smiled.

OoOoOo

By the time General Hammond arrived shortly after 1700 hours, the party was in full swing. Jack and Sam walked over together to greet him.

"George, welcome. Long time no see. It's great to have you here." Jack greeted his old CO.

"General Hammond, welcome," Sam said. Despite her best intentions, Sam still sounded ready to salute the man who just a few months ago had walked her down the aisle. "I'm so glad you're here. We've been waiting for you to see the place."

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get here. I wanted to come sooner. Congratulations to both of you. How are you doing?"

"Life's good, George. Some of that is thanks to you, and believe me, we do, thank you that is. That's part of the reason for this shindig actually, to let our friends know how much we appreciate them."

"Good plan, Jack. I see Dr. Jackson and Sarah are here," he said, glancing just over Jack's shoulder. "Have you heard the plans for their wedding?"

"From what I'm told, Daniel's planning a private affair. Just close friends. There's no family to invite on either side."

"Actually, the wedding may be right here in our backyard." Sam added.

"Hey, are you guys revealing our top secret wedding plans?" Daniel asked good naturedly, walking over with Sarah to join his old friends.

"Daniel, Sarah, come here." Sam greeted Daniel with a warm hug and gave the same to Sarah standing close to his side. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Sam. I wish you and Jack were back at the Mountain. It's not the same without you."

"Sam, what kind of plant is this?" asked Sarah, standing over the surai that Elizabeth had given her on Kheb.

"Oh, it's called a surai, really a one of a kind specimen from a garden center in Baltimore. It is lovely isn't it?"

"Very different, but I like it," she said, walking off suddenly towards another group of people.

"What is it really, Sam?" Daniel asked.

"A present from Kheb, Daniel."

"Really? Have you had it checked out?"

"It's a gift, Daniel. I know what it is." Sam replied simply.

"Oh, you did spend time with Oma, didn't you? Sounds like she rubbed off on you. That's good."

With a knowing smile, Sam continued "How are things going with you and Sarah? She seems a little pre-occupied today."

That caught Jack's attention as well and he listened carefully to Daniel's next response.

"I love her, guys. She's had a hard time. Nightmares, you know." Daniel paused as he watched both Jack and Sam nod their understanding, all of them having experienced their share of post-traumatic reactions. Sam in particular understood what Sarah might have felt after the removal of the Osiris symbiote.

"Daniel, if I can help her in any way, please, let me know. I'll be there." She offered.

"I know, Sam. Thanks. I'm hoping she'll be willing to talk about it soon. I think it would help both of us."

OoOoOo

"Luke? Luke Sisko, is that you son?"

"Uncle George! I haven't seen you since junior high. How did you recognize me?" Getting over his initial surprise (not much could surprise Luke anymore), Sisko picked up his drink and walked over to General Hammond.

"Sam mentioned your name earlier tonight. It stirred up a lot of memories. Don't worry, you really do look older than twelve," Hammond teased the physician who'd always been plagued and blessed by a boyish, innocent face.

"How have you been, Uncle George?" Luke asked, genuinely interested in the older man, who had been a fixture in his life before his father's death.

"Well, very well thank you. I'm semi-retired, working on special projects for the Air Force and living just outside Washington. Got a great house near my daughter and grandkids. Couldn't ask for much else. How about you? I heard you married."

"Was married; divorced a couple years ago, didn't work out."

"Sorry to hear that. I regret I lost track of you after your parents died, Luke. I should have been there. I wish I had. Looks like you turned out well, though. Sam sings your praises and she is pretty tough to impress."

"Thank you, that's good to hear. Colonel Carter is pretty impressive herself. Then again you would be one to know all about that."

"Sam is an extraordinary woman, Luke. I have the greatest respect for Sam and Jack O'Neill. They're two of the finest officers I've ever served with, right up there with your father."

"Really? So you know them pretty well?"

"They've been good friends to me over the years, Luke. And yes, I've had the pleasure of getting to know them more personally since I left the SGC. Actually, I knew Sam when she was growing up too. Her father Jacob and I were good friends. In fact, I think your dad served with Jacob Carter too, if memory serves me. You know, I'd really like to catch up some time. What do you say you come over for supper some night? I've actually learned to cook in my old age."

George Hammond had no idea of the connection between Kinsey and his friend John Sisko's son. He was simply glad to have found the young man again after all these years and eager to learn more about him. For his part, Luke had no idea that this chance meeting with Uncle George might lead to significant changes in his life.

OoOoOo

The party had begun to break up around 2330 hours, with guests starting to say their goodbyes. Judging by the way most folks stayed through the evening, everyone seemed to enjoy the company and have a good time.

The O'Neills planned to have everyone from the SGC over for brunch the next morning.

Outside, under Sam's watchful eye, the caterers completed the clean up. Meawhile, Jack and Teal'c had gone inside. After showing his friend the guest room, Jack brought him across the hall for a tour of the nursery, now nearing completion. Actually everything was in place, except for cribs which were yet to be purchased and a surprise Jack was working on for Sam.

After surveying the brightly colored room, Teal'c announced "It would appear that human infants have great need for visual stimulation."

"I'm told that's true, Teal'c. If they don't, their fathers certainly do. You don't think it's too much do you?"

Teal'c could barely contain a chuckle and said in his most serious tone, "I do not, my friend. Indeed, as you would say, it is just perfect." Yes, it was quite perfect, he thought, seeing his good friend as happy as he was right at this moment.

* * *

_This chapter lays some groundwork for story threads that will be developed later. I apologize if it's a bit disjointed, but I wanted to offer some brief updates on other characters and their relationships with each other._

_Please review and let me know what you think. Just hit the little button!_


	20. Chapter 20 Surprises

SURPRISES

Jack whistled as he worked. His father had whistled. In the finished basement of his home, his whistling was masked by the sound of a circular saw as he finished the final perfectly formed runner for Sam's surprise. Jack had been constructing a rocking chair and all the pieces were now ready to be assembled. In the past week, he'd picked up the pace of his project since Sam was loosing patience with being told the basement was off limits.

When Jack realized he was going to be a father again, the first picture that came to his mind was of Sam rocking their child. He decided then and there that now was as good a time as any to practice a skill he'd tossed aside a long time ago—woodworking.

Growing up, Jack's father had a complete shop in their basement and seemed to get a great deal of satisfaction from making things with his hands. It was tragic that John O'Neill had also chosen to use those otherwise creative hands as weapons.

But tonight as Jack worked on Sam's rocker, he recalled the gentler, human side of his father – the teacher, who strictly, but effectively taught his son the fundamentals of creating elegant creations of wood. To these fundamentals, Jack added his natural talent and enthusiasm. Woodworking was one of the few unspoiled gifts his father had given him and he was using it now to create a gift of love for Sam and their children.

As Jack worked on the rocker, made of a delicate cherry wood, turning the legs, fairing the joints, carving the seat, his thoughts were of Sam. In a way having her sit in a rocker he'd made would be almost like holding her as she rocked and fed their child, a way for him to be with them even when he couldn't be. Something about that was very warm and consoling to him.

OoOoOo

Less than 2 months after the Memorial Day party, Sam began the second trimester of her pregnancy. It was finally time for the amniocentesis. The O'Neills had nearly forgotten to schedule the test they'd been so caught up in the euphoria of expecting, the fun of the planning and some degree of denial that anything would be different about this pregnancy. For better or worse, Janet had not forgotten. In her usual friendly, yet professional manner, she'd called and reminded her good friends of their appointment.

The procedure itself was relatively brief. Jack stayed with Sam during the testing, holding her hand and reassuring her. When the results of the genetic testing were complete mere hours later Janet summoned them both to her office.

"Come on in and have a seat," Janet beckoned. "Can I get you coffee, juice?"

"No Janet," Sam said, shaking her head gently. "We just want to know everything is okay. The twins are okay, right?"

The fact that her friend briefly looked away from her, staring thoughtfully at the report before her was not lost on Sam.

"Sam, Jack, actually I think there's a problem with one of the twins."

"What kind of problem?" Jack asked.

"It's one of the neural tube defects we talked about, a problem that's more common with increasing maternal age."

Jack reached out to take Sam's hand, finding it ice cold and trembling. "You're talking about the spinal cord, right? What can we do?"

"We don't really have the technology to repair the defect completely. There have been many attempts and experimental procedures, most often without complete repair. Jack, in addition, there's a genetic marker carried by both of the fetuses that I just don't recognize. At this point, I think we need to seek out our off world allies."

"The Ancients?" Sam ventured.

"Or the Asgard." Jack added.

"So I'll contact Oma. I'm sure she'll do what she can. She told me the children were fine." Sam volunteered, trying her best to sound hopeful and strong.

"I'm sure they will be Sam. We're going to have lots of help." Jack said with determination.

"You know how to contact Oma?" Janet asked, somewhat puzzled. The O'Neills hadn't shared the function of the amulet with anyone since Sam's return.

"We do, Janet. We're going home and I promise to call you as soon as we know anything."

OoOoOo

Sam contacted Oma within the next twenty four hours. In the privacy of their home, she used the amulet for the first time to amplify her thoughts and reach out for help. Oma responded almost immediately and in her usual cryptic, not altogether helpful, manner.

"Samantha, the children will be fine.

The winds that blow -  
ask them, which leaf on the tree  
will be next to go."

"But Oma, they're not fine. Janet says there's a problem with our little boy's spinal column. If it's not fixed, he might not be able to walk."

"All will be well, Samantha. You must have faith. We will help you and your children."

In point of fact, the Ancients had long ago given up any actual technology which would provide a direct medical exam or manipulation on the level that was needed. After all, the ascended were primarily energy beings. If Jack and Sam wanted more practical assistance and reassurance they'd have to look to another source. The obvious alternative was the Asgard.

Of course, both Jack and Sam knew Thor and his friends had never been available when they were really needed. Oma seemed to immediately divine Sam's conflicted feelings about this and answered her question before it could be voiced.

"Do not worry. It is a simple matter for me to locate Thor and the Asgard. It has been a long while but it is time for our people to once more interact with our old friends, the Asgard."

OoOoOo

Oma's contact with the Asgard High Council was the first communication between the two races for well over a millennium. These two members of the galaxy's four great races had drifted apart as the Ancients slowly but surely abandoned their physical form.

So when Oma initially appeared on Orilla to meet with Thor, all sorts of alarms went off. The Asgard had yet to encounter the Ancient in their ascended form, aside from the hostile power of the Ori. It took Oma, along with her contingent of Innocent, a considerable length of time and patience to convince skeptical Asgard that they were indeed who they said they were. After all, it had been a long, long time since the Ancient had deigned to involve themselves in the affairs of mortal races.

Once Thor was convinced that his favorite human couple needed help, he made his trademark sudden appearance in Jack O'Neill's life. In an instant, both O'Neill and his very surprised pregnant wife were beamed to the bridge of the Daniel Jackson with absolutely no advanced warning.

"Ah… of course, who else would it be! Thor, old buddy, how nice of you to … uh, drop us in..." Jack babbled, still a little confused by the sudden turn of events and looking at his wife for help.

Sam, confused herself but entertained as usual by Jack's babbling, recovered enough from being plucked out of a formal dinner party at the Pentagon to ask, "Thor, I'm really glad you're here, but how are we going to explain this?"

"As your husband is fond of saying Samantha, 'you'll think of something.'"

"Thor, we'll worry about how to explain our disappearance later and I'm sure Sam will think of something," he said, grinning at his wife. But right now, did Oma explain why we need your help?"

"She did O'Neill. The resources of the Asgard are ready to assist you in any way we can. I believe we can be of help. We should begin. Are you ready Samantha?"

"Yes, of course."

OoOoOo

Within a matter of minutes, Thor had completed a thorough scan of Sam and the babies. Throughout the procedure, Thor and his assistant had shown immense interest in the findings displayed on the medical console. As the medical restraint moved back to release the patient, Thor turned towards Jack to explain the results. Sam walked over to join her husband and looked towards Thor expectantly.

"I am glad you presented me with the results of the exam done by your Dr. Frasier, O'Neill. Otherwise, it would have been quite difficult to understand your concern. There is no physical defect evident in either of the developing children, yet I can still discern an area where such a defect had existed."

"Thor, if I'm hearing you correctly, the defect did exist but doesn't anymore. Somehow it resolved on its own? Is that what you're saying?" Jack asked.

"In fact that is exactly what I am saying. My tests confirm that this particular child has the ability to heal himself and has done just that."

Sam wasn't at all sure exactly how to feel. Relieved as she was that neural tube defect had resolved almost magically, what did this new revelation mean? Here was another way these children would be set apart. "But how?" she finally asked.

"A mapping of the male child's DNA shows self healing properties reminiscent of the Ancients known to us millennia ago. I would assume that this is a trait passed down by O'Neill."

"In case you haven't noticed over the years, Thor, I'm not exactly a self healer."

"No, you are not. However, your son will be as a result of the special combination of factors in his genome."

Sam began to sway slightly by this time, feeling a bit sick and totally overwhelmed by all of this. Concerned, Jack wound his arm around her waist and helped her to a seat.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe all of this. Jack, how are we going to protect these kids? Everyone's going to want something from them."

"We'll find a way, Sam. I promise we will," Jack said with conviction holding her hands in his and looking intently into her eyes.

They knew the children were physically well for the time being, but as they were returned from Thor's ship, they also knew that their challenges were just beginning.

* * *

_Any feedback you'd like to give me on woodworking (I have very little knowledge in this area, but would love to learn), please feel free._

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, it's opening up some new areas for exploration. Please review and let me know what you think about it, questions, comments etc.._


	21. Chapter 21 Intrigue and Love

A/N: Posted with the deepest respect for the real life American heroes we honor on this Memorial Day weekend.

* * *

_Last time: I just can't believe all of this. Jack, how are we going to protect these kids? Everyone's going to want something from them."_

"_We'll find a way, Sam. I promise we will," Jack said with conviction holding her hands in his and looking intently into her eyes._

* * *

INTRIGUE AND LOVE

Thor had left the O'Neills alone for sometime, ostensiblygiving them time to process what they'd heard about their children. In reality, he'd gone to confer with the Asgard scientists stationed on the Daniel Jackson. Their discussion was relayed simultaneously to the geneticists on Orilla where it was a source of great excitement.

It didn't takelong for the Asgard to realize that the healing ability shown by the unborn malechild might be an important step in solving the cloning problems that had plagued their race for millenia. Moreover, the genetic code they'd mapped for the child appeared to be exactly the one for which they had been searching all these years.

Meanwhile, left alone for a few minutes before being spirited back to earth, Sam and Jack tried to comprehend what they'd just learned about the twins.

"We're going to have some special stuff to deal with, aren't we?" Jack began, trying to sound lighthearted.

"I don't think we can even imagine, Jack. Without meaning to, we've given our children amazing gifts and terrible burdens. We have to be there for them. We can do this, just like you said."

"Yes, we can. And first off, we need to set a few ground rules with our Asgard friends."

Before the O'Neills were transported back to Alexandria, they had a long talk with their old buddy, the little grey alien. With very little persuasion, Thor and the Asgard ruling body agreed that anyone among the Asgard who would harm the children or attempt to abduct them for scientific purposes would face the severest of punishments, namely banishment from the Asgard nation.

During his discussion with Thor, Jack had no idea exactly how valuable his children were to the Asgard. What's more, Thor was not allowed to tell him.

OoOoOo

In the Ori's home galaxy, the Ancients had begun to infiltrate their estranged brothers and sisters. In their efforts to contain the evil they had long ignored, the original Alterans had set out on missions of subterfuge while attempting to open negotiations with the Ori around issues of mutual concern.

At this very moment, the Convener of the Supreme Council of the Ancients was meeting with a delegation from the Ori. The Doci served as spokesperson for the Ori who accompanied him to this meeting, yet refused to speak directly. For his part, the Convener was part of an Ancient contingent which included three members of the Innocent.

"It is not that we do not believe in a God. We simply do not believe that we are God," the smallest of the Innocent calmly told the Doci who appeared visibly shaken by the heretical statement. In fact the atmosphere of the meeting place darkened considerably as a disembodied, forbidding voice, not the Doci, replied.

"You, young one, are ultimately presumptuous and mistaken. A god is a creator, one in total control by virtue of his power. That power makes him worthy of worship. The Ori are such beings."

"It is you who are mistaken and ultimately deluded," the child, Christina, replied softly, the convener standing directly beside her. "Your delusion has harmed many and caused destruction in the name of love, peace and religion. We would like to work with you to end this destruction."

"What do you propose? The Ori delegate asked.

OoOoOo

On Kheb, Oma had requested a meeting with her daughter and her small friends Anya and Leia. Within minutes the three Innocent were in Oma's presence, listening intently.

"Sam's children will need protectors," Oma began. "Even now I have noticed their parents' anxiety for their future safety. I believe they will need protection from their own people. What's more our friends, the Asgard, have voiced concern for them as well."

"But why would they need protection from their own people?" Leia asked, truly perplexed.

"Because their people are young and fear what they do not understand," Oma replied.

"I believe that this is true, Mother," Elizabeth responded with a voice of maturity. "We would be very happy to help Sam." All of the Innocent, but especially Elizabeth, had grown close to Sam during the time she had spent on Kheb. Always the pragmatist, the seven-year-old Ancient had to ask, "But how do we protect the children? Samantha told us that everything about the Stargate is secret on her planet. So how do we help if we must remain a secret?"

"Be as helpful and quiet as a silent whisper through the trees," Oma advised. The young Innocents nodded in understanding.

"So we can never let the children know we are with them?"

"No, they musn't know. Remember, they will be human children andwill be unable to stop themselves from revealing your presence. To do so would place them in even greater danger."

After thinking but a moment, Elizabeth stood in front of the other children and solemnly decreed, "We will protect them, Mother, until they become able to protect themselves."

OoOoOo

Luke Sisko had been biding his time since Sam returned from Kheb. Rather than make any move that might arouse suspicion before the babies were born, he followed the direction of his handlers and slowly worked to gain Sam's trust on a personal basis. The Memorial Day picnic had helped with this and knowing "Uncle George" had certainly been a plus. As he waited for the delivery, he worked to position himself as the obvious choice for the children's pediatrician. Actually he was making progress. He'd been to the O'Neills for dinner twice since Memorial Day, once with the rest of the research team and the second time for a more personal visit accompanied by George Hammond.

Luke had to admit that watching Uncle George with his friends, the O'Neills, made him a little nervous. George Hammond was a man he'd learned to respect and admire from early childhood. He could only assume that Uncle George was not as good a judge of character as his parents had always said he was. Clearly he didn't understand the kind of manipulative traitor that Jack O'Neill was, dedicated to bringing down the politically powerful. After all, O'Neill had caused the downfall and eventual demise of his uncle, Vice President Kinsey.

Once the O'Neills selected him as the pediatrician for their children, Luke was sure he would have access to some of the greatest marvels of modern medicine. And the marvels would be for sale.

OOoOO

(Months later…)

It had been a long day. Sam was home, true to her word, by 1830 hours most evenings. Tonight, she pulled into the driveway at 1900 hours. As she opened the door, she could smell the aroma of Chinese food and felt a smile tugging at her very tired lips.

"Hi, Sam," Jack greeted her, coming over and giving her a peck on the cheek. Taking in her totally exhausted appearance, he was more than a little worried. "Are you okay? You think its time to cut back some more till after the delivery?"

Sam was now eight months pregnant and felt every last day of it. At least the weather was getting cooler now in early October. She'd thought she'd collapse and die in the 90 degree days of Washington's August heat spell! She had to admit, she was tiring more easily every day. Maybe Jack was right.

"I think its time to consider it. After all, I look like a beached whale. I'm not sure I want to be seen in public like this anymore."

"Come here … you are **my** beached whale you know." Jack said teasingly, wrapping his gratefully long arms around his wife and pulling her as close as possible given her greatly distended abdomen. "You know you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Jack O'Neill you are so full of it! I'm fat and I feel huge."

Tipping her chin up to face him, he looked into her eyes and was saddened by the mist of tears he saw. "Honey, I love you. There is nothing more beautiful to me than the gorgeous woman I love, pregnant with our children. Do you understand?"

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that today. I'm sorry for being so shallow. It's just been a really long day."

"Well then, Mrs. O'Neill, I would recommend the distraction of a good chopstick challenge," he said in a lilting, teasing tone "followed by a surprise".

"A surprise? What is it?"

"Now if I told you…"

"I know, I know. It wouldn't be a surprise. But the closer I get to being a mother, the more I feel like a child; I just have to know!"

"Dinner first. We're going to be saying that a lot you know, Sam."

"Not fair! I can't wait." She said, coming over and kissing him seductively.

"Talk about not fair! Sam, Sam, I love you too, but someone has to be the adult here! You're eating for three and the better you do with the chopsticks, the faster you see the surprise."

By now they were both giggling, though of course Jack insisted he never giggled.

"Why do I feel like a little kid right now?"

"Maybe because you're acting like one?"

With a look of mock anger, Sam sat down heavily at the kitchen table, "Hmphf…Okay, be that way. See if I care."

"Oh now you do sound like an eight year old," he said, starting to tickle her till she giggled.

"Hey!"

"Alright, you win…"

"The surprise?"

"Yep."

"Oh, you **are** going to be one soft touch for these kids!"

"Oh yeah, that's why Mrs. O'Neill will be doing the discipline."

Sam just gave him a look and followed him. "Where are we going?"

"The basement. You've been dying to go there, right?"

Jack was trying so hard not to laugh at this point. He just led the way to the workshop – of course Sam hadn't seen the finished workshop yet! That itself would be a bit of a surprise. He'd been adding equipment gradually over the past 3 months so at this point, it was pretty complete.

As he opened the door, he heard a sharp intake of breath from Sam who was fairly astonished at how the shop had expanded since last she'd been inside.

"So this is the surprise – you've maxed out our credit cards?"

"Not exactly," he said in a teasing tone. "Over here." Jack directed Sam to an out of the way alcove where the rocker, polished to a lovely finish, stood waiting. Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to the star field carved in great detail on the back of the rocker.

"You made it? For me? For us?" she asked, her eyes slowly starting to fill with happy tears, one hand in Jack's and the other massaging her large abdomen.

"I didn't want to make you cry, you know."

Sam turned towards her husband with a look of pure, unadulterated love that shown through her tears. That look always disarmed Jack. It reminded him of the man he wanted to be for Sam and triggered his own fierce feelings of devotion.

"I love you, you know," was all he could say and of course it was more than enough.

"I love you," Sam answered, gently touching his check with her hand and gazing in his eyes.

"You wanna try it out?"

Smiling, Sam walked over and sat down in the large, comfortable chair, graced as it was with her husband's professional workmanship and attention to detail. Jack knelt down in front of Sam and wrapped his arms around her as far as they would reach.

"See this is my idea. It might sound corny, but …

"Sitting in the chair holding the baby will be like being in your arms…."

"Hey, did Oma make you a mind reader too?"

"No I just know my wonderful husband, who's really a romantic at heart."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and its not corny at all. It's beautiful." She said with a smile that for Jack was beyond all things beautiful.

* * *

_I realized that I've set up the twins to be fairly extraordinary. The bits and pieces in this chapter were to some extent attempts to set up the equally extraordinary supports the O'Neills will have in safeguarding and raising these two._

_Love to hear how you liked the chapter or any suggestions. Please review._


	22. Chapter 22 We're Finally Parents

WE'RE REALLY PARENTS

Just a week before Sam's due date, the O'Neills found themselves at the SGC once again.

They'd been summoned separately to a briefing led by Colonel Mitchell and the current SG1 on the recent Ori incursions. As long as they were needed at the mountain, Sam was more than happy to take advantage of one last profession visit with Janet, the only doctor she really trusted with her pre-natal exams. Truth be told, Janet was the only one she really wanted to deliver these babies.

The "briefing" dragged on for nearly three hours. Mitchell and Vala shared detailed information regarding the effectiveness of the improved weapons arrays Sam had developed at the NID lab. Mitchell reported promising results from their first field trial of the weapons and despite her fatigue, Sam was encouraged. Once Cam finished his presentation, Daniel offered in depth data on the anthropomorphic changes which had apparently influenced the Ori to break with the original Alterans (the current Ancients) in the first place.

Jack, never one to appreciate the intricacies of these meetings or to feign interest when he was really bored, stifled more than a few yawns as Daniel droned on. He earned a couple of less than gentle kicks under the table from his wife when she felt he was becoming too obvious. After all, he was the highest ranking officer present and needed to look the part. She knew from long experience that he was paying attention, but the newer staff might rightly take offense and feel less than appreciated.

Finally the briefing ended as General Landry announced a plan to monitor the growth of the Ori fleet and develop a more effective defense grid for Earth should the fight extend into the Milky Way. Jack's responsibility was to sell this plan and its financial commitments to the Pentagon.

Once he and Sam were alone, holding his head in his hands, Jack exclaimed, "Thank God that's over! I love Daniel like a brother and all, but if he says one more word to me about the significance of the rock formations on P3X-129, I will not be responsible for my actions!"

Sam rolled her eyes and giggled softly before reaching out to take his hand. "Well, let's move on to our next stop. I want to find out when the twins are planning to make their appearance."

"Good idea, I can listen to Janet talk about our kids all day."

They'd walked most of the way to the infirmary when suddenly Sam doubled over in pain, grasping her abdomen. Jack, walking just beside her, quickly wrapped his arm around her and was about to call for a medical team.

"Jack, just walk me to the infirmary. It was a pretty strong contraction and I wasn't ready for it."

"Contraction? When did this start?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"When were you going to say something?"

"We were talking about the fate of the world as we know it. The twins are going to be in here for awhile yet. I thought it could wait."

"Very funny. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Jack, I'm fine," she said, reassuringly patting the hand that had found its way around her. She leaned slightly into him, happy for his emotional and physical support as they continued on their way.

OoOoOo

They made it to the infirmary without further excitement. When Janet saw Sam come in, leaning on Jack for support, she was concerned.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

"I think the twins are anxious to meet their Aunt Janet. They started trying to get out about an hour ago." Sam replied with a grin.

"You're having contractions. How far apart are they?"

"Five minutes apart for the last fifteen minutes."

"What? Come on, let's get you on the exam table and see what these kids are doing. Jack, are you up for all of this?"

"Undomesticated equines, Doc. Wild horses couldn't keep me away." He said, gently squeezing Sam's shoulder as she prepared for the exam.

OoOoOo

Janet was surprised by the rapid progression of Sam's labor. First babies were famous for taking their time. But these two seemed in a big hurry right from the beginning. Within another hour, Sam was being transferred to the surgical suite, the closest the SGC had to a delivery room.

Jack remained by her side throughout the entire labor and delivery. Holding her hand, rubbing her back, whispering in soothing tones to her while she struggled valiantly to control her breathing and manage the pain without medication, Jack was exactly the strength she knew he would be throughout the experience.

Looking into his eyes after their first child, a daughter, was born, Sam was moved to see tears streaming down her husband's face. Exhausted, she smiled at him radiantly just before the next contraction reminded her that the little girl's brother was ready to meet his parents as well. Within ten minutes, a second child, their little boy, made his way into the world with cries guaranteed to wake either of them from the soundest sleep. As she caught her breath and looked up at her adoring husband, smoothing back the hair from her forehead, all she could say was "I love you."

OoOoOo

Just thirty minutes later Sam and Jack were alone in the observation room, each holding a newborn baby in their arms.

"This is incredible, look at them, look what we've done." Sam said, her voice quavering slightly.

"More incredible than blowing up a sun?" Jack asked, a smile on his face.

"Yep."

"More impressive than blowing up three Goa'uld motherships?"

"Oh yeah."

"How about killing lots of snakeheads, or riding cargo ships through the planet?"

"More than any of that, Jack. We made two beautiful babies. It's a miracle. They're miracles. Actually, you know, these miracles need names."

"True enough. We decided to decide after they were born, didn't we."

"Your idea if I remember correctly, _Sir."_

"Am I in trouble here?"

"No way, _Daddy_."

"Good. In that case, how about we name our little girl first?"

"I've been thinking about our little girl. I'd like to name her after my friend Grace. She would have been so happy for us." Sam said with a touch of sadness.

"I never got to know Grace. I think I would have liked her from what you tell me."

"I know you two would have been friends. I really miss her, Jack. Sometimes when I'm thinking about how happy we are I can't help but think of all that Grace missed out on." Sam leaned into Jack's embrace as bittersweet memories of her friend began to mix with the euphoria of the birth.

"Grace is a beautiful name, Sam. I'd be proud to have my daughter named after someone so important to her mother. More than that, I have a feeling she will be a true grace in our lives and the lives of many others." Jack reached around Sam with one arm and slipped his smallest finger between the tiny fingers of his daughter as he kissed the baby's forehead. He was already enchanted by Grace and by her twin brother, now sleeping so peacefully in his other arm.

"And what about the little guy? Jack Jr.?" Sam suggested tentatively.

"No son of mine is going to be a junior. Actually I was thinking of naming him after one of the bravest men I've known to serve this country. He'd be very proud of all of us today. Especially you, Sam. Jacob would have been thrilled today."

"All he really wanted was to see me happy, Jack. And I am, completely happy. You'd really name our son after my father?"

"I'd be honored to name him after Jacob. Can't do much better. He'll make your dad proud, Sam."

Jack looked up from his son to meet his wife's eyes once again. She'd fallen asleep, not surprising after the exertions of the past few hours. He gently took Grace from her arms and laid the little girl in the basinet and her quietly sleeping brother in the nearby crib.

(Jack's POV)

_You look so peaceful, little ones, not a care in the world. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. You and your mother mean everything to me. I know we'll have some tough times, but your mom and I will be there, always. You can count on both of us, no matter what happens_. _We will love you both forever._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has persevered in reading this story. I'm especially grateful to the reviewers, those of you who took the time to give me feedback. All of your comments were important to me and helped me want to continue the story._

_And continue it I will! I'm making a break here as it seems to be getting quite long. The next segment of what is now a saga, will focus on the growth of the O'Neill family as they start to raise their children. Titled And The Greatest of These is Love, the first chapter will be appearing soon and I hope that you will look for it. Threads, or "plot bunnies" as a faithful reviewer called them, will be continued from Backstory. _

_I'm planning to wait a week or two before starting, but since I love writing these stories, not sure how long I can wait!_


End file.
